Blutgewitter
by Amunet
Summary: Geta x Trunks; Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?
1. Der erste Sturm

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Der erste Sturm

Die Nacht in West City war angenehm frisch nach einem sehr heißen Sommertag. Ein klarer Wind strich durch das Land und brachte den Geruch eines nahenden Sommerregens mit sich. Die Wolken folgten ihm wie gebannt. Ein Donnergrollen erklang in der Ferne, gefolgt vom matten Glanz weit entfernter Blitze.

Die meisten Menschen schliefen, so auch fast alle Bewohner der Capsule Corporation. Eine Person jedoch war wach, wenn gleich sie genau genommen nicht menschlich war. Ein Prinz, letzter Angehöriger eines mächtigen Kriegervolkes, stand am Fenster und wartete. Er sehnte sich nach dem Gewitter, dem Regen. Hoffte, dass das Unwetter die Unruhe in seinem Inneren vertreiben würde.

Der Saiyajin, einer von zwei Überlebenden eines ansonsten ausgestorbenen Volkes, war erregt. Sein ganzes Sein war erfüllt von elektrisierender Energie. Er wollte Sex. Wollte sich seiner animalischen Lust hingeben und seinen Leib bis zum Rand schwitzender Ekstase führen. Aber er tat es nicht und dies hatte einen wichtigen Grund. Sein Begehren galt nicht der schönen blauhaarigen Frau, mit welcher er bereits seit 17 Jahren eine lockere, wenn auch treue Beziehung führte. Sein Verlangen nach dieser anderen Person war so unmoralisch, dass sie selbst in seiner Heimatwelt, die nicht nur für die Kriegskünste, sondern auch für sexuelle Ausschweifungen bekannt gewesen war, verpönt gewesen wäre.

Er wusste davon und auch, dass sein Gewissen ihm riet, diese Person zu meiden, so gut es ging. Doch angesichts zweier Tatsachen war dies schlicht unmöglich. Zum einen, weil die betreffende Person unter dem gleichen Dach lebte und zum anderen, weil es sich dabei um seinen 16 Jährigen Sohn handelte.

Vegeta, Prinz des Volkes der Saiyajin, großer, stolzer Krieger, der er war, begehrte den Körper seinen Sohnes und verging fast vor Schuld deshalb. Jahrelang war er Trunks ein Vater gewesen, mal mehr, mal weniger gut in der Qualität, doch hatten sie trotz Vegetas üblicher Reserviertheit stets ein funktionierendes Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis gehabt. Irgendwann in den Jahren, die Trunks älter geworden war, hatte sich etwas in Vegeta verändert. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wann oder wie, hatte er sich eines Tages eingestehen müssen, dass seine Blicke und Gefühle, die er empfand, sobald er seinen Sohn sah, voller Begierde waren.

Es hatte ihn entsetzt!

Wochen- und Monatelang hatte er sich der Gefühle zu erwehren versucht, war sogar für ein halbes Jahr zu einer Weltraumtour aufgebrochen und erst zurückgekehrt, als er glaubte, seinen Wahn unter Kontrolle zu haben. Eine Sekunde in Trunks Augen, die vor Freude über die Rückkehr seines Vaters strahlten, hatten ihn eines Besseren belehrt.

Ein Blitz ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Der Sturm kam näher. Der Wind hatte an Stärke zugenommen. Die Palmen im Garten wogten gefährlich hin und her. Seine Erregung loderte noch heißer in ihm, doch wollte Vegeta nicht länger im Inneren des Hauses verweilen. Es drängte ihn, die Elemente der Natur auf seiner Haut zu spüren. So ließ er den feinen, seidenen Bademantel zu Boden gleiten, den er noch von seiner vorangegangen Dusche trug, öffnete die Balkontür und trat ins Freie.

Da stand Vegeta nun in all seiner nackten Pracht. Der Wind liebkoste seine Haut, die von so vielen Schlachten gezeichnet war, streichelte die kräftigen Muskeln, die sich mächtig unter der Haut abzeichneten, und verfing sich in dem störrischen Haar, das dem Wind beharrlich trotze. Vegeta atmete tief ein und aus. Er genoss die sauerstoffreiche Luft, welche er dem Unwetter verdankte. Blitz und Donner waren nun ganz nah.

Sein Körper prickelte. Seine Lenden pochten. In seinem Kopf tauchte das Bild Trunks auf. Sein Sohn, der lediglich mit einer Badehose bekleidet aus dem hauseigenen Pool stieg. Sein Sohn, von dessen heller Haut die Wassertropfen perlten, sich verführerisch hinab schlängelten und in Vegeta den Wunsch erweckten, diesen Pfad mit seiner Zunge nachzuzeichnen. Vegetas Geist lechzte danach, die realen Erinnerungen an Trunks mit seinen Wunschträumen zu ergänzen. Die verdorbenen Phantasien weiterzuspinnen, aber Vegetas Stolz war ungebrochen. Er weigerte sich erfolgreich, den Phantasien Einzug zu gewähren. Denn würde er sie erst einmal zulassen, wüsste er nicht, ob er Trunks noch in die Augen sehen könnte. Oder schlimmer, ob er seiner Lust noch Einhalt gebieten konnte.

Der erste Regentropfen fiel. Berührte Vegetas gebräunte Schulter und schlängelte sich am Arm entlang, bis er versiegte. Weitere Tropfen folgten zaghaft, doch dann brach urplötzlich der Himmel auf. Schwall für Schwall kühlte der Regen Vegetas Haut. Das Feuer in seinem Blut brannte jedoch weiter.

Trunks trug in seinen Gedanken keine Kleidung mehr. Ein Bild mit Trunks' verheißungsvoll geöffneten Lippen flammte in ihm auf. Vegeta kämpfte dagegen an, aber seine Phantasie, seine Erregung wurde mächtiger, verdrängte die Vernunft und nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Vegetas Hände umfassten sein Glied. Streichelten es, erregt von Bildern, in denen sich sein Sohn verführerisch und nach körperlicher Nähe lechzend präsentierte.

Vegeta ergab sich seiner Lust, ließ sich von ihr treiben. Der Druck in seinen Lenden wuchs. Die Bilder rauschten mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch sein Innerstes. Nahmen an Intensität zu und wurden merklich verdorbener. Trunks war nicht länger pure Versuchung, er wurde Verheißung in der Art, wie er Vegetas Gier entgegen kam. Seine Zunge, seine Lippen – all dies schenkte er Vegeta willenlos vor Lust. Und Vegeta nahm sie ausgehungert an.

Das Gewitter tobte in vollen Zügen. Donner hallte über der Capsule Corporation, als würde sie unter Kanonenbeschuss liegen. Blitze erhellten die Nacht, sodass gespensterhafte Schatten entstanden. Mit aller Kraft erreichte das Gewitter seinen Höhepunkt, just in dem Moment, als auch Vegeta seinen heißen Samen verströmte.

Er fühlte sich matt. Seine Lust ebbte langsam ab und im gleichen Maße, wie sie schwand, wuchs das schlechte Gewissen in ihm. Er war schwach geworden, das kratzte an seinem Stolz. Die Scham über seine Gedanken fing langsam an, die Befriedigung zu überlagern und Vegeta wurde schlecht. Übelkeit breitete sich in seinem Magen aus und als er sich vorbeugte, damit er den Würgreitz besser unterdrücken konnte, geschah etwas, das sein Herz zum Straucheln brachte.

„Vater, geht's dir gut?"

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Das war der Auftakt meiner neuen Dragonball Z Geschichte und gleichzeitig auch ein Startschuss für mich, da ich künftig wieder regelmäßig schreiben werde. <strong>^.^<strong>

Ich hoffe, der ein oder andere Leser verirrt sich hier ein und hinterlässt mir ein Kommi. Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen. **^_^ **Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


	2. Venusfalle

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Venusfalle

Wind verhedderte sich grollend in den Blättern. Blitz und Donner verstummten und auch der Regen hielt inne. Obwohl er so sehnsüchtig erwartet worden war, verzog sich der Sturm nun, da er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, umso schneller.

Stille beherrschte die Szenerie zwischen Vater und Sohn. Vegeta traute sich nicht, sich Trunks zuzuwenden. Denn obwohl die Übelkeit sich schlagartig verzogen hatte, hatte er dennoch ein Problem. Nun, wo sein schlechtes Gewissen mit Trunks Erscheinen schlagartig verbannt worden war, konnte er wieder die Nachbeben seiner sexuellen Lust in seinen Adern strömen fühlen. Das Glied in seiner Hand hatte die Steife nicht gänzlich verloren.

„Vater?", fragte Trunks, der scheinbar keine Ahnung von den sündigen Gedanken und Taten Vegetas hatte.

„Geh", war alles, was Vegeta hervorstoßen konnte. Im Augenblick konnte er sich kaum unter Kontrolle halten, doch er musste – für Trunks.

„Aber Vater…"

„Geh!" Es war ein Befehl. Vegeta spürte, wie Trunks hinter seinem Rücken zusammenzuckte. Tatsächlich wandte sich sein Sohn zum gehen. Erleichtert atmete Vegeta aus, aber dann kehrte Trunks zurück, trat über die Schwelle und schritt zu seinem Vater. Zaghaft berührten Trunks Hände Vegetas Schultern.

Vegeta erstarrte. Die Situation entglitt immer mehr seiner Kontrolle. Unfähig, etwas anderes zu machen, erlaubte er Trunks, sich vor ihn zu stellen. Sein Genital loslassend, hob Vegeta seine Hände, um Trunks von sich zu schieben, denn dieser war ihm viel zu nahe gekommen. Trunks jedoch hielt nichts von diesem Vorhaben, verhinderte Vegetas Bewegung mit einem schlichten Kopfschütteln. Die Antwort kam als ersticktes Keuchen.

„Du hattest Sex", stellte Trunks fest, welcher sein Augenmerk sekundenlang der Offensichtlichkeit von Vegetas Zustand widmete. Seine Augen fuhren dazu schier provokant an Vegetas Körper hinab. „Dein Geruch hat sich verändert", stellte Trunks fest, der sich seinem Vater näherte und zu dessen Ohr vorbeugte. „Er ist viel animalischer geworden."

Vegetas Hand schnellte vor. Hielt Trunks Handgelenk fest, da dieser ihm gerade mit einer Hand ins Haar greifen wollte. „Was soll das?" Kraft und Stärke waren zurück.

„Ich…"

„Willst du spielen?" Genau in dem Moment, als er es sagte, bemerkte Vegeta, wie herausfordernd seine Frage geklungen hatte. Als Entgegnung blitzen die Augen des Halbsaiyajins auf.

„Ich spiele nicht, Vater", sagte Trunks und befreite sein Handgelenk. „Ich möchte dir nur geben, was du brauchst."

„Woher-"

„-ich weiß, was? Die Art, wie du mich ansiehst, die Tatsache, dass du dich in meiner Nähe so vorsichtig benimmst – all das hat mich verwirrt. Ich verstand dein Verhalten nicht, aber eben… Mir ist ein Licht aufgegangen. Warum solltest du so schockiert sein, das ich gesehen habe, _was-_", und er ließ seinen Blick nochmals auf Vegetas Blöße gleiten, „- du getan hast? Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und Mum und du habt mich offen erzogen. Sex ist in unserer Familie nichts Schlechtes. Warum also sonst?"

Vegeta verfluchte stumm den Fakt, dass Trunks die Intelligenz seiner Mutter und den spitzfindigen Verstand von ihm geerbt hatte. Wäre Trunks mehr wie Goten, sein bester Freund, hätte er niemals so schnell dieses wohlgehütete Geheimnis gelüftet.

„Die Frage ist nur, warum willst du mich?" In Trunks Augen schimmerte etwas, das Vegeta nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Warum?", krächzte Vegeta als Gegenfrage. „Bist du nicht entsetzt? Warum hast du mich nicht längst beschimpft? Mich geschlagen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dein Satz – mir geben, was ich brauche. Hast du eine Ahnung, was das bedeutet?"

Plötzlich wurde Trunks rot. Seine Wangen färbten sich, aus Vegetas Sicht entzückend, doch machten sie ihm auch klar, wie jung, unerfahren und naiv sein Sohn noch war. Das Wort „unschuldig" spukte ihm durch den Kopf. Scheinbar unsicher, setzte Trunk mehrfach zu einer Entgegnung an, bis er es aufgab.

Mit einem Mal fuhr etwas in Vegeta. Diese Unschuld musste verschwinden, Trunks erschüttert werden. Er sollte eine Ahnung dessen erhalten, was Vegeta tatsächlich von ihm begehrte. Es war nur eine Bewegung, fließend, geschmeidig, aber voller Kraft, und Trunks lag in seinen Armen, während er ihn küsste auf diese verbotene Art, nach der er sich so sehr sehnte.

Ausgehungert und voll wilder Leidenschaft, erstürmten seine Lippen Trunks. Seine Zunge, ebenso begierig, drängte sich in Trunks vor Überraschung geöffneten Mund, zwang ihn, den Kuss völlig überrumpelt zu erwidern. Vegeta küsste Trunks, bis dieser ebenso leidenschaftlich auf den Kuss reagierte, wie er selbst in begonnen hatte - und dann plötzlich ließ Vegeta von ihm ab.

Verwirrung stand überdeutlich in Trunks Augen, der allmählich begriff, was gerade geschehen war. Diese Veränderung beobachte Vegeta aufs Genauste. Er sah den Moment in Trunks Augen aufleuchten, als die Erkenntnis kam. Sah wie die Unschuld verloren ging und sein Sohn nicht länger von Verlangen, sondern vor Scham errötete.

„Verstehst du jetzt?", fragte Vegeta, der selbst erschrocken über die Lust war, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Mehr als ein stummes Nicken war alles, das er als Antwort erhielt. Sein Körper vibrierte vor unterdrückter Begierde. Nur zu gerne hätte er Trunks ein weiteres Mal geküsst. Aber Vegeta blieb hart zu sich selbst und trat zur Seite. Eine stumme Aufforderung, welche Trunks verstand. Als er dieses Mal ging, hielt er nicht inne, kam nicht zurück. Nun stand Vegeta erneut alleine auf dem Balkon.

Die Nacht war noch immer dunkel, das Gewitter jedoch verraucht. Von der Erde stieg ein frischer, feuchter Duft auf. Um sich und seine Erregung zu beruhigen, regulierte Vegeta seinen Puls mit tiefen Atemzügen. Die Zeit, welche nach seinem Empfinden mit Trunks' Anwesenheit stehen geblieben war, lief nun weiter. Ein Gedanke stahl sich in seinen Kopf, der ihn ebenso zermarterte, wie seine unnatürliche Sehnsucht – was nun? Wie nur sollte er der süßen Frucht widerstehen könne, wo er bereits von ihr gekostet hatte? Die Ahnung, dass die Zukunft noch härtere Prüfungen mit sich bringen würde, brachte selbst einen so erfahrenen und starken Krieger wie Vegeta zum Schaudern, ehe er ins warme Haus zurückging.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Hey ^^ Das hier war das neue Kapitel von „Blutgewitter". Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. ^.^ Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet<p> 


	3. Frühlingstaumel

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Frühlingstaumel

Die Sonne streckte neugierig, kitzelnd ihr Haupt über den Horizont. Ein winziges Stück nur, doch ausreichend, um die ersten goldenen Strahlen des beginnenden Tages auszuwerfen. Blumen und Sträucher reckten sich, versessen darauf, so viel vom wärmenden Licht einzufangen, wie nur möglich. Und während die Sonne im Begriff war, ihrem Tageswerk nachzukommen, lockte sie an anderer Stelle der Ruf eines Spiels.

Tänzelnd tastete sie sich vor, streifte neckische Schatten werfend durch Fenster, Vorhang und über Tisch und Stuhl. Kurz verweilte sie auf dem Boden, ehe sie sich aufmachte, um die letzte große Hürde zu überwinden, das Bett.

Endlich dort angelangt, verharrte sie scheinbar für einen kurzen Augenblick. Es war fast, als müsse sie Kraft für ihren nächsten Spielzug schöpfen. Die Ziffern des digitalen Weckers auf dem Nachttischschränkchen wanderten konsequent und unbeirrt im Sekundentakt weiter. Erst eine ganze Weile später traute sich die Sonne, ihr Werk fortzusetzen.

Zuerst eroberte sie einen einzelnen Zeh, der sich vorwitzig unter dem dünnen Bettlaken hervor streckte, dann wanderte sie weiter über Beine, die im Laken verheddert waren, zu einem Oberkörper, männlich stark und völlig entblößt. Die Stärke, welche der Körper ausstrahlte, vereinte sich mit der scheinbaren Neugier der Sonne und endlich gelangte sie in dichtes, störrisches Haar. Sie war ihrem Ziel so nahe. Ein letztes, kurzes Zögern und dann glitt sie neckisch über das ihr abgewandte, markante Gesicht. Sie kitzelte die Nase, strich über die vollen, sinnlichen Lippen, bis aus ihrem Spiel etwas anderes wurde. Es schien, als wäre die Sonne dem Mann verfallen, denn so entspannt, wie das attraktive Gesicht gerade aussah, war es sonst nie. Am Tag, wenn Vegeta wach war, lag immer ein ernster Zug um seine Lippen. Nun waren sie jedoch weich und leicht geöffnet. Seine Lider waren nicht verkniffen, sondern locker geschlossen und alles in allem sah dieser Mann in tiefem Schlaf um so vieles schöner aus, als wenn er wachte.

Dann jedoch zuckten die Lider und brachten die hübschen, dichten Wimpern zum Zittern. Vegeta träumte etwas und es schien ihn aufzuwühlen. Es kam Bewegung in seinen Körper und die Sonne schreckte vorsichtig zurück. Ihr Spiel war nun endgültig vergangen. Sie würde den restlichen Tag nur aus der Ferne auf den stolzen Prinzen scheinen.

Vegeta jedoch bekam von diesem Rückzug nichts dergleichen mit. Noch immer hing er in seinem Traum fest. Verstörende Bilder seines Sohnes, der ihn mit Missachtung anblickte, mischten sich mit erotischen Phantasien. Er küsste Trunks in seinem Traum, entschuldigte sich, verging sich an ihm, wurde mit Abscheu bestraft. Vegeta plötzlich angeklagt von Bulma und Kakarott. Piccolo, der ihm schwor, ihn zu töten, während dieser selbst Son Gohan im Arm hielt wie einen Liebhaber. Wieder Trunks, der ihm sagte, dass er spielen wollte, dass er bereit war, Vegeta alles zu geben. Vegeta, der spürte, wie er schwach wurde und abermals bereit war, in die Falle zu tappen, geblendet vor Lust. Trunks, der ihn nun auslachte, ihn verspottete und schlagartig zwei Mädchen im Arm hielt, bevor er sich von ihnen löste und mit einem Ki-Strahl auf Vegeta zielte.

Vegeta schreckte auf. Sein Herz hämmerte unnatürlich schnell und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Für eine Weile war er ganz orientierungslos, doch dann gelang es ihm, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Die Wirklichkeit wieder aufzunehmen und die Bilder des Traumes eindeutig zuzuordnen. Doch war er verwirrt über seinen Traum. Er träumte selten und meistens nicht so verworren. Aber er ahnte, weshalb ihn dieser Traum überfallen hatte.

Seine Begegnung mit Trunks war gerade einmal drei Tage her und seitdem hatten sich Vater und Sohn kaum in die Augen sehen können. Vegeta beschäftigte sich noch immer mit seinen Gefühlen, doch nun wo er die Süße von Trunks Lippen gekostet hatte, war alles anders für ihn. Zu wissen, dass der eigene Sohn für ihn unerreichbar war, war schwer. Doch nun, wo er Trunks geküsst hatte, war es ihm, als wäre Trunks greifbar und diesen Zustand vermochte Vegeta kaum zu ertragen.

Aber Vegeta war hart zu sich selbst. Noch immer nagten Schuldgefühle an ihm und er fragte sich, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Kein Vater sollte für seinen Sohn so empfinden, wie er es tat. Er war nicht pädophil, dieses Wort, das Menschen benutzten, um die sexuell orientierte Liebe Erwachsener für Kinder zu beschreiben. Gleichwohl war er dennoch gestört. Er liebte Frauen mit weiblichen Rundungen, wie Bulma. Begehrte ihre runden Hüften, ihre prallen Brüste und die weiche, zarte Haut. Vegeta mochte es, wenn sie glockenklar lachten und ihn mit intelligentem Charme becircten. Männer hingegen ließen ihn kalt, egal, in welchem Alter. Auf seiner Heimatwelt Vegeta-Sei war es nicht unüblich gewesen, sich gleichgeschlechtlich zu amüsieren. Für Vegeta war dies aber niemals eine Option gewesen. Nein, Vegeta verstand beim besten Willen nicht, weshalb Trunks ihn so fühlen ließ und diese Ungewissheit verschlimmerte sein Leiden.

Er stand auf, das Laken um seine nackten Lenden geschlungen und blickte aus dem Fenster. Mit Gleichmut betrachtete er das strahlende Wetter. Wie erstaunlich es doch war, dass vor wenigen Tagen noch ein heftiges Gewitter getobt hatte und nun dieser sonnige Frieden eingekehrt war. Nachdem er das Fenster geöffnet hatte, spürte er den sanften Wind, der durch sein Haar und über seine Haut strich. Er war lau und bedeutete, dass auch heute wieder ein heißer Tag werden würde. Vegeta wusste, was dies für ihn hieß. Es war ein neuer Tag, der sein Saiyajinblut in Wallung bringen würde.

Erschöpft seufzte er auf. Woher sollte er die Kraft nehmen und Tag für Tag der Versuchung widerstehen, die Trunks darstellte? Wäre er kein Mann von solch starkem Charakter und ausgeprägtem Stolz, er hätte schon längst vor seiner eigenen Lust kapituliert. Doch Vegeta war willensstark. Dies war seine Pflicht als Prinz, als Saiyajin und auch sich selbst gegenüber. Aber alleine die Tatsache, dass er sich von Trunks dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, ihn zu küssen, zeigte, dass diese Kraft schwand.

Vielleicht, so dachte sich Vegeta, war es an der Zeit, wieder Abstand zu seinem Sohn zu gewinnen. Eine neuerliche Reise ins Weltall, auf einen der alten Handelsstützpunkte, würde ihm gut tun. Dort konnte er Trunks weitestgehend aus seinen Gedanken verbannen und brauchte nicht ständig diesen stummen Kampf zu kämpfen. Vor allem konnte Vegeta dort seine Kraftreserven auffüllen. Er dachte an heiße Quellen, schöne Frauen und Platz zum Trainieren. Während er noch in seinen Überlegungen war, wurde die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet. Leise Schritte von kleinen Füßen näherten sich ihm. Zwei Arme umschlangen ihn von hinten, dann drehte sich der anschmiegsame Körper um ihn herum und küsste zärtlich seine Schulter.

„Guten Morgen." Zwei Wörter, doch mit einem sinnlichen Versprechen darin, gesprochen. „Du bist ja schon wach. Ich wollte dich eigentlich wecken kommen."

Vegeta löste seinen Blick vom Garten und sah die schlanke Frau an, die ihn aus ihren großen, violetten Augen anblickte. Sie sah ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn so ähnlich und war wunderschön. Ihre klugen Augen blitzten verführerisch unter dem leichten Tagesmakeup, welches sie trug. Ihre Lippen schienen wie zum Küssen geschaffen und er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass dies ein Versprechen war, dass sie zu halten wusste. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht die Tiefe an Emotionen entlocken, die er für Trunks besaß.

„Wollen wir es auskosten", fragte sie ihn, mit den Fingerspitzen auf seiner Brust tänzelnd, „dass alle anderen noch schlafen?" Sie schnurrte bereits und traf genau diesen bestimmten Tonfall, den Vegeta immer besonders anziehend an ihr gefunden hatte.

„Was genau meinst du damit?", fragte er, in die Rolle des widerspenstigen Machos schlüpfend, die sie so an ihm liebte und die einst den Hauptteil seines Charakters gebildet hatte.

„Wir könnten ja mal testen", sagte sie, und stupste ihn in Richtung Bett, „wie gut du _all_ deine _Muskeln_… _trainiert_ hast."

Vegeta wehrte sich nicht, als Bulma ihn jetzt auf das Bett schubste und sich auf seinen Schoß setzte. Sie küsste ihn, rieb ihr Becken aufreizend an ihm und er hatte keinerlei Einwände dagegen. Ein bisschen Sex würde die Gedanken an Trunks ebenfalls für einige Stunden aus seinem Kopf verbannen und zudem das wilde Tier in ihm etwas besänftigen. Und als Bulma sich ihr seidenes, fast transparentes Negligé von den Schultern streifte, um ihren üppigen Busen zu entblößen, da ließ Vegeta sich fallen und gab sich ganz der Erregung hin, die Bulma in ihm zu erwecken wusste.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Hey Das war Kapitel 3 von „Blutgewitter". Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet<p> 


	4. Entschluss des Prinzen

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blutgewitter<span>**

Entschluss des Prinzen 

Nachdenklich lag Vegeta auf seinem Bett. Er hing mit den Gedanken bei Bulma, welche vor einer Weile gegangen war. Der Geruch von Sex lag noch in der Luft, ebenso wie die unterschwellige Note von Bulmas edlem Parfüm. Sein trainierter Leib war von Schweiß bedeckt, wenngleich sich sein Puls längst schon beruhigt hatte.

Der Sex mit Bulma war gut gewesen, denn in den langen Jahren ihrer lockeren Beziehung hatten sie gelernt, welche Liebkosungen der andere mochte und worin die Vorlieben bestanden. Sie waren**,** was den Sex anging**,** ein eingespieltes Team. Mochte man es drehen und wenden**,** wie man wollte, so war diese erotische Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen immer das Einzige gewesen, das funktioniert hatte. Wie gerne hatten sie ihre verbalen Differenzen in leidenschaftlichen Minuten beigelegt? Wie oft hatte er Bulma verführt, wenn sie wieder einmal geschmollt hatte? Vegeta konnte diese Tage nicht zählen, es waren so viele gewesen.

Wann nur, fragte er sich, war dieses Verlangen, diese Leidenschaft erloschen? Akribisch durchforstete er seine Erinnerungen nach dem Moment, als das geendet hatte. Wann hatte er aufgehört, die Frau zu lieben, die ihm seinen Erben geboren hatte? Vielleicht, wenn er wüsste, weshalb seine Gefühle für Bulma erloschen waren, könnte er sie wieder erwecken und die dunkle Begierde für Trunks hätte ein Ende.

Innerlich war Vegeta sich darüber im Klaren, dass es sich bei diesen Gedankengängen um nichts weiter als um einen jämmerlichen Hoffnungsstrahl handelte. Seine Gefühle für Trunks waren längst zu tief, als dass er sie verdrängen, leugnen oder durch eine andere Liebe ersetzen könnte.

Erschöpft seufzte er auf. Der Sex mit Bulma hatte ihn nicht wirklich von seinem Problem abgelenkt. Lediglich in dieser einen Stunde ihres Beisammenseins, hatte sein Geist sich auf Bulma konzertiert. Doch schon in dem Moment, als Bulma vergnügt aus dem Zimmer getänzelt war, waren seine Gedanken zu Trunks zurückgekehrt. Wenn nicht einmal realer Sex ihn von diesen unnatürlichen Gefühlen ablenkte, hatte er nur noch eine Option – die angedachte Weltraumreise.

Entschlossen setzte er sich auf. Ja, er würde wieder für eine Weile verschwinden. Möglicherweise sogar für immer. Ziel seiner Reise sollte eine emotionale Reinigung sein. Er würde erst wieder zurückkommen, wenn er seinem Sohn ohne Schuldgefühl und Begierde ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

Bereits in drei Tagen würde er abhauen. So viel Zeit benötigte er, um das Raumschiff Startklar zu machen. Außerdem musste er für Vorräte sorgen. Sehr viele Vorräte. Der Weg zu dem Ort, zu dem es ihn hinzog, war weit. Er würde für lange Zeit auf seiner Reise nicht an bewohnten Planeten vorbeikommen und die nächstgelegenen Handelsstätten waren von der Erde gut zwei Wochen entfernt. Vegetas Reise würde einsam werden. Aber das war es, was er wollte. So konnte er tief in sich gehen, seinen Körper mit Training zur Erschöpfung treiben und danach seinen Geist in Meditation üben. Erst an seinem Zielort angelangt**,** würde er in Ausschweifung leben, bis ihn seine Exzesse Trunks zu vergessen gelehrt hatten.

Was nur sollte er Bulma erzählen? Dass ihm die sprichwörtliche Decke auf den Kopf fiel? Dass er sein Training zu lange vernachlässigt hatte? Oder sollte er**,** wie beim letzten Mal**,** einfach nichts sagen? Wenn er ehrlich mit ihr umgehen wollte, dann sollte er einfach einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Sollte ihr sagen, dass diese Reise das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Beziehung bedeutete und dass er vielleicht niemals wieder zurückkehren würde. Es wäre sauber, ehrlich und mutig, selbst wenn er ihr den wahren Grund seiner Handlung keineswegs verraten würde. Niemals könnte er der Frau, die ihm so viel Liebe entgegen brachte, ins Gesicht sagen, dass er sich an ihrem Sohn vergehen möchte. Dass er voll zerstörerischer Liebe für die gemeinsame Frucht ihres Schoßes und seiner eigenen Lenden war. Niemals.

„Vater?" Überrascht sah Vegeta auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Trunks im Türrahmen erschienen war. Wie lange sein Sohn wohl schon dort stand? „Ich möchte mit dir reden."

„Warum?", fragte Vegeta, dem schwante, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

„Über…" und Trunks errötete zaghaft, „über den Kuss."

„Da gibt es nichts zu reden, Junge", knurrte Vegeta, „Es war ein Fehler und wird niemals wieder passieren."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber! Du wirst die ganze Sache einfach vergessen, so**,** wie ich sie vergessen werde. Ist das klar?"

„Wie sollte ich das je vergessen können?", fragte Trunks anklagend. „Das war mein erster, richtiger Kuss!"

Vegeta stöhnte innerlich auf. Was hatte er nur getan? „Hör zu", antworte er**,** nun viel sanfter sprechend**.** „Du musst es irgendwie aus deinem Kopf bekommen. Vergiss**,** was ich gesagt habe und bleibe einfach auf Distanz. Ich bin gefährlich für dich!"

„Du bist doch nicht gefährlich für mich", schnaubte Trunks ungläubig.

„Und was**,** mein Sohn, meinst du**,** passiert, wenn ich erneut die Kontrolle verliere? Wenn", und Vegeta stand auf, sich Trunks unablässig nähernd, „ich das nächste Mal mehr fordere als einen Kuss? Wenn meine Hände endlich die Haut berühren, die sie begehren? Wenn es kein Halten mehr gibt und ich dich unter mich bringe, mit meinem Körper dominiere?"

Trunks schluckte: „Du würdest mich nehmen? Wie eine Frau?"

„Ja, das würde ich. Ich würde in deinen Leib dringen und mich immer und immer wieder an dir vergehen. Also halte dich fern von mir. Hör auf**,** deinen Vater in mir zu sehen und erkenne das Monster, dass ich bin!"

„Aber dein Kuss hat mir gefallen…"

„Weil es dein erster Kuss war! Geh, such**'** dir ein Mädchen. Du wirst merken, es wird dir genauso gefallen!"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich… ich denke, es lag an dir. Vielleicht…"

„HALT! Du wirst NICHT weiter reden", unterbrach Vegeta Trunks abrupt. Schon alleine die vage Vorstellung**,** Trunks könnte das sagen, was Vegeta so begehrte**,** war beängstigend. „Geh jetzt. Wir werden nicht mehr über dieses Thema diskutieren. Du wirst dich mir nicht mehr nähern."

„Wie könnte ich?" Trunks**'** Miene wirkte mit einem Mal von Schmerz und Trauer geplagt. „Du bist mein Vater. Egal**,** was du sagst, ich werde immer wieder deine Nähe suchen."

„Das spielt ohnehin bald keine Rolle mehr", sagte Vegeta kalt, „In drei Tagen werde ich verschwinden. Für immer." 

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

Huhu, das war mein neues Kapitel. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen. ^_^ Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


	5. Abschied

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Abschied

„Du wirst gehen?" Trunks Stimme klang unnatürlich laut in der vorherrschenden Stille, welche Vegetas wütenden Worten gefolgt war.

„Ja." Mehr sagte Vegeta nicht. Warum auch? Es war alles gesagt, der letzte Entschluss gefasst. Vielleicht hätte er Trunks mit mehr Feingefühl auf den Abschied vorbereiten können, doch war dies mit Sicherheit keine seiner Stärken. Zudem hatte Trunks ihn gereizt. Wie konnte sein Sohn nur daran denken, ihm irgendwelche Hoffnung zu machen? Wie konnte Trunks in Erwägung ziehen, dass er Gefühle für seinen Vater hegte?

Vegeta wollte es nicht hören, wollte nicht einmal daran denken, da es seine Entschlossenheit schwächte. Doch eigentlich spielten Trunks Gefühle keine Rolle, so lange Vegeta wusste, dass es trotzdem falsch war ihnen nachzugeben. Ein Saiyajin mochte nicht mit moralischen Grundwerten erzogen werden, die denen der Menschen an Menge und Intensität heranreichten, doch auch Saiyajin zogen irgendwann eine Grenze. Und für Vegeta lag sie definitiv in der Liebe zu seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut.

„Warum? Du kannst mich hier doch nicht einfach hängen lassen?"

„Ich tue das zu deinem Schutz, Junge. Verstehst du das nicht?"

„Meinen Schutz? So wie damals? Ist es das? Kannst du deine Gefühle immer nur zeigen bevor du aus meinem Leben verschwindest? Du hast mich das erste Mal umarmt als du auf einer Selbstmordmission wegen Boo warst, und jetzt? Du küsst mich und verschwindest einfach?" Trunks sprach voll Wut und Verzweiflung. Selbst Vegeta konnte sehen, dass sein Sohn kurz davor war seinen Tränen nachzugeben. Er hatte Trunks offenbar stärker verletzt als er es erahnen gekonnt hatte. Eigentlich müsste er froh sein, dass Trunks so zornig auf ihn war, denn dies schuf eine emotionale Barriere zischen ihnen. Doch der Teil von ihm, der sich zu Trunks hingezogen fühlte, verging vor Schuld. Nie hatte er seinem Sohn Schmerz zufügen wollen, dennoch war es jetzt der einzige Weg um Trunks bis zu seiner Reise auf Distanz zu halten.

„Als Kind warst du mir einfach nur lästig." Trunks Wut wich einer entsetzten Bestürzung. Dennoch sprach Vegeta unbeirrt weiter: „Und nun, sehe ich in dir immerhin so viel Potenzial, dass ich dich ficken möchte."

Die Worte waren gesprochen und standen mit ihrer unbarmherzigen Härte zwischen den beiden Sayajin. Vegeta konnte sehen wir Trunks um Fassung rang. Wie er die Wut und Enttäuschung Luft machen wollte, es aber nicht schaffte. Trunks Mund öffnete sich zum sprechen, doch kam nur ein Geräusch der Sprachlosigkeit hervor.

Vegeta wünschte sich, Trunks würde einfach gehen. Würde die Szenerie zwischen Vater und Sohn beenden, die angesichts des von Sonnenlicht überfluteten Raumes, so unwirklich wirkte. Aber scheinbar gelang Trunks nicht einmal das. So kam es, dass Vegeta das Zimmer verließ. Wie in einem Kampf ließ er seinen Gegner tödlich verwundet auf dem Schlachtfeld zurück. Nur dieses Mal trug auch er eine riesige Wunde, die sein Herz in Mitleidenschaft zog.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war soweit. Alles war gepackt. Das Raumschiff mit Energie versorgt und er konnte losfliegen, wenn er das wirklich wollte. Aber Vegeta zauderte. Die letzten Tage waren die reinste Hölle für ihn gewesen. Zuerst war da sein Gespräch mit Bulma gewesen, der er irgendwie zu erklären versucht hatte, dass er dieses Mal wahrscheinlich nicht zurückkehren würde. Der er, ohne sie unnötig zu verletzen, vermitteln hatte wollen, dass ihre Beziehung endgültig beendet war – auch falls er heimkehren würde. Doch Vegeta schien die richtigen Worte nicht gefunden zu haben, denn Bulma reagierte ebenso mit Wut und Trauer, wie Trunks es getan hatte. Fast drei Tage lang hatte er sich mit ihrer wechselhaften Stimmung rumschlagen müssen. Mal hatte sie ihm gedroht das Raumschiff nicht Startklar zu machen, dann war sie angekommen und hatte versucht ihn zu verführen, abwechselnd mit Sex, Essen, Reichtümern und neuen Beziehungsvereinbarungen, welche ihm größere Freiheiten gewährt hatten. Vegeta hatte jeden dieser Versuche abgewiesen, da er Bulma die Trennung nicht noch schwerer machen wollte. Aufgrund seiner scheinbar kalten Reaktion hatte Bulma ihm Vorwürfe gemacht, versucht ihn durch ein schlechtes Gewissen zum bleiben zu bringen, doch auch das hatte keineswegs gefruchtet. Keine Vorhaltung, welche Bulma ihm machte, hatte das Maß an Schuldgefühl in ihm erreicht, wie es Trunks Leiden tat.

Obwohl sie sich seit diesem Kuss schon aus dem Weg gegangen waren, hatten sie es geschafft, einen noch größeren Abstand zwischen sich zu errichten. Vegeta bekam Trunks überhaupt nicht mehr zu Gesicht und auch, wenn ihn dies eigentlich hatte zufriedenstellen müssen, tat es dies nicht. Er selbst sehnte sich nach Trunks und hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass seine groben Worte nicht so gemeint gewesen waren, aber Vegetas Verstand hielt ihn davon ab. Was aber nichts dran änderte, dass Vegeta Trunks hören konnte. Sein Sohn verkroch sich in seinem Zimmer und sobald es im Haus leise war, konnte man ihn weinen hören.

Jeder Schluchzer, welchen Vegeta hörte fügte seinem Herzen einen feinen Stich zu. Dennoch suchte er Trunks nicht auf und es war dieses eine Mal nicht sein Stolz, der ihm im Weg stand. Das pure Wissen, dass er sich seinem Sohn nicht nähern sollte, drängte die Sehnsucht zurück. Er durfte Trunks nicht ansehen, ihn nicht mehr berühren, ansonsten wäre alles wovor er die letzten Tage gekämpft hatte umsonst gewesen. Vegeta würde einknicken, seine Reise verschieben und sich Trunks nehmen – jegliche Moral vergessend.

Die digitale Anzeige der Wanduhr leuchte auf, es war Zeit. Vegeta wollte den Abschied nicht länger hinauszögern. Er nahm seine Jeansjacke, die ihm die letzten Jahre gute Dienste geleistet hatte und blickte sich nochmals in seinem Zimmer um. Der Raum war leer, wirkte fast steril. Man hätte meinen können, er wäre längere unbewohnt gewesen. Obwohl Vegeta so lange schon auf der Erde lebte, hatte er dem Zimmer nie Persönlichkeit gegeben. Vielleicht war ihm unbewusst klar gewesen, dass er nicht ewig bleiben wurde. Seine privaten Habseligkeiten waren zwischen seiner Kleidung in einem Seesack gelandet. Sie nahmen nicht mehr Platz weg, als ein Notizbuch.

Wie ein Schlafwandler verließ er sein Zimmer, ging die Treppen hinunter und von dort in den Garten. Sie warteten auf ihn. Bulma, seine Schwiegereltern, Son Goku, Gohan und sogar Chichi. Doch von Trunks fehlte jede Spur. Vegeta war enttäuscht, aber eigentlich war es besser so. Zumindest sagte ihm das die Vernunft. Den Stich in seinem Herzen spürte er dennoch.

Es wurden Worte gewechselt. Höflichkeitsfloskeln, die den Anschein echter Zuneigung und Herzlichkeit vermittelten. Goku, der ihn freundschaftlich und etwas gehemmt Umarmte, ihn einlud jederzeit zu einem Kräftemessen vorbei zu kommen. Bulma, die ihm einen Abschiedskuss voller Gefühl schenkte, und dann war es soweit. Ohne noch einmal nach Hinten zu sehen betrat Vegeta das Schiff, gab Zielkoordinaten ein und alles es startete, erlaubte er sich einen letzten Blick auf seine Freunde, seine Familie.

Er wusste nicht, was er empfand. Bedauern? Erleichterung? Ein Wehrmutstropfen war mit Sicherheit, dass das letzte Mal das er Trunks gesehen hatte, ihn dieser mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck angesehen hatte. Das Bedauern darüber schlug tiefe Wurzeln in ihn, aber er verstand seinen Sohn, denn er selbst hätte an dessen Stelle nicht anders reagiert. Das Raumschiff durchbrach die Erdumlaufbahn und Vegeta sah sich zum ersten Mal auf dem Schiff richtig um. Obwohl er schon oft und lange hier gelebt hatte, fühlte er sich fremd. Es dauerte bis er wusste woran es lag – der Raum war tot, es gab nichts Lebendiges um ihn herum, er war alleine.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	6. Blinder Passagier

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen, seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Blinder Passagier

Eine ganze Woche war Vegeta inzwischen unterwegs. Seine Tage waren eintönig und gleich und folgten stets dem gleichen Trott. Aufwachen, Training, Frühstück, Training, Mittagessen, Training, Abendessen, Training, duschen, schlafen. Tag ein, Tag aus das gleiche Prozedere. Doch so ganz stimmte das nicht. Seine Gedanken schweiften in jeder Minute, die er seinen Körper nicht zu Höchstleistungen quälte, Nachhause. Er fragte sich, was Trunks wohl in diesem Moment machen würde. Ob es sein Sohn vielleicht ein klein wenig bereuen würde, ihm nicht Lebewohl gesagt zu haben. Möglicherweise hatte Trunks erwartet oder gehofft, dass Vegeta zu ihm kommen würde. Es waren so viele Möglichkeiten und Vegeta bemühte sich redlich, diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, aber die Einsamkeit war ein hartnäckiger Feind.

Inzwischen zweifelte Vegeta an seiner Entscheidung, denn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich aufrichtig einsam. Die Jahre auf der Erde, mit Freunden und Familie, hatten ihn stärker verändert, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Jedes Mal, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst sein wollte, kam diese schneidende Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihn Schwächling nannte. Es kratzte erheblich an seinem Ego, denn immerhin war er früher auch gut mit dem Alleinsein zurecht gekommen.

Um sich von diesen Gedanken abzulenken, ging Vegeta in die Kombüse. Auch wenn sein Proviant noch eine ganze Weile reichen musste, bis er auf dem nächsten bewohnten Planeten Vorräte einkaufen konnte, so wollte er sich heute ein Festmahl gönnen. Essen hatte auf Saiyajins eine tröstende Wirkung, nicht unähnlich der bei Menschen, doch war die Beziehung der Saiyajins zum Essen tiefer. Ihnen ging es nicht um den atemberaubenden Geschmack, das Erlebnis, etwas ganz besonderes gegessen zu haben, wie es oft bei den Menschen der Fall war. Nein, ein Saiyajin wurde sich der Energie und der Kraft bewusst, die er benötige für den Kampf. Er pries mit jedem Bissen, Achtung und Ehrerbietung, auch wenn er sein Essen in Sekunden vertilgte. Saiyajins waren dankbar für jeden Krümel, den sie zu Essen bekamen. Wobei es keiner von ihnen leugnen konnte, extrem gierig dabei zu sein. Mit viel Mühe und Not, hatte Bulma Vegeta im Laufe der langen Jahre etwas wie Tischmanieren beigebracht, doch jetzt war Vegeta alleine. Hier an Bord durfte er seinem Trieb nachgeben und endlich mal wieder so speisen, wie es ihm gefiel. Er freute sich auf die Menge und auf die Sauerei.

Voller Vorfreude öffnete er die Tür zu seiner Vorratskammer und griff zum großen Schinken, der im Regal lag. Er stutze. Wenn es an Bord keine riesigen Ratten gab, dann hatte sich jemand an seinem Schinken vergriffen. Der Schinken war von hinten her angeknabbert worden. Vegeta konnte die Zahnabdrücke nur zu deutlich sehen. Eine Vorahnung flackerte in ihm auf. Automatisch zuckte ein Nerv an seinem linken Auge nervös auf. Wenn sich seine Ahnung bestätigen sollte, dann hatte er ein Problem und zwar ein gewaltiges.

Er stellte sich aufrecht in die Mitte der Speisekammer und konzentrierte sich. Sein Bewusstsein tastete von der Speisekammer weiter durch die Kombüse, bis hin zum letzten Raum des Schiffes. Schnell hatte Vegeta die schwache Differenz der Energien aufgespürt. Er wusste nun, wo sich der blinde Passagier versteckte, doch er wusste auch, wer es war. Das Zucken seines Nervs verstärkte sich. Unwillkürlich massierte Vegeta die Stelle und überlegte, was zu machen war, doch er konnte den Umstand nicht ignorieren. Mit einer gehörigen Portion Wut im Bauch, ging er zum Küchenschrank. Drei Mal atmete er tief ein und aus, dann riss er die Tür auf.

Ein Rumpeln war das Resultat. Ein großer Körper fiel aus dem zu kleinen Versteck.

„Aua." Vegeta brauchte nichts sagen. Nur wenige Sekunden später, realisierte die Person, was passiert war. „Scheiße, Vater... Es tut mir…" Doch Trunks brachte es nicht fertig, den letzten Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. Vegetas Blick war tödlich.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich…"

„Du, was?"

„Ich wollte bei dir sein."

„Was denkst du, was ich hier mache?"

„Ich…"

„Denkst du echt, das hier ist ein Spiel, Junge? Ich verlasse deine Mutter, um dich vor mir zu schützen und du rennst mir einfach hinterher? Habe ich dich noch nicht genug verletzt? Was muss ich noch machen, damit zu kapierst, in welcher Gefahr du dich in meiner Nähe befindest?"

Vegeta brüllte nicht, doch seine Stimme war kurz davor, vor unterdrücktem Zorn zu bersten. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, dass Trunks mit jedem seiner Worte stärker in sich zusammensank. Dass sein Gesicht voller Schuldgefühl und Reue zu ihm blickte. Vegeta war wütend, unglaublich wütend, doch viel mehr war er von Angst erfüllt. Pure Panik kroch in ihm hoch, bei dem Wissen, dass er mit Trunks mindestens eine ganze Woche auf engstem Raum gefangen war. Wie sollte er sich so von seinem Sohn fernhalten? Wie sollte er standhaft genug sein, um Trunks nicht berühren oder ihm noch Schlimmeres anzutun?

Ohne weiter auf Trunks zu achten, ging er in den Kontrollraum. Er musste die Route nochmals überprüfen. Vielleicht gab es ja doch eine Möglichkeit, sich Trunks schneller zu entledigen. Er würde in den alten Dateien der Sternkarten suchen müssen. Zu dumm nur, dass Vegeta sich in dieser Galaxie nicht sonderlich auskannte. Als Krieger von Freezer hatte er sich hauptsächlich in anderen Teilen des Weltalls aufgehalten. Lediglich sein Auftrag, zu sehen, was mit Radditz auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder geschehen war, hatte ihn auf die Erde geführt.

„Vater?" Trunks war ihm hinterher gelaufen. „Was machst du da?"

Vegeta achtete kaum auf ihn, während er bereits im System nach einer möglichen Reise-Alternative suchte. „Ich suche einen Weg, dich so schnell wie möglich wieder loszuwerden."

„Bitte…", Trunks klang so flehentlich. „Bitte, lass mich noch eine Weile bei dir bleiben."

„Du weißt nicht, was du von mir verlangst."

„Begehrst du mich so sehr? Was wäre denn dabei, wenn du… wenn du mit mir schläfst?"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen hielt Vegeta inne. Als er sich umdrehte, war sein Gesicht zu einer steinernen Maske geworden, nur seine Augen zeigten, was in ihm vorging. Der Blick war zerstörerisch, hart und kalt, wobei ein Meer aus tiefen Emotionen hinter ihnen tobte.

„Du hast immer noch keine Ahnung, was du da sagst." Vegeta stand auf. Seine Aura ließ Trunks unwillkürlich zurückweichen, mit jedem Schritt, den Vegeta auf ihn zuging. Erst die Wand ihm Rücken beendete Trunks' Fluchtweg. „Du denkst dir, der Kuss war schön. Und jetzt meinst du, du wärst in der Lage, meine Gier zu befriedigen?"

Vegeta war Trunks so nahe, dass dieser sich weder traute, zu atmen, noch zu antworten und Vegeta wusste das. Er produzierte diese Stimmung mit voller Absicht. Es war an der Zeit, seinen Sohn endgültig zu erschüttern. Ihm seinen Fehler aufzuzeigen. Aber Vegeta kannte auch das Risiko, er hoffte nur, er würde sich noch rechtzeitig aufhalten können, bevor er jene Grenze durchbrach, vor der er sich so sehr fürchtete.

„Ich beweise dir, dass du es nicht bist!" Mit diesen Worten presste Vegeta seine Lippen hart und fest auf Trunks', der erschrocken in Gegenwehr ging. Doch Vegeta ließ es nicht zu, dass Trunks ihn von sich schob. Mit körperlicher Gewalt hielt er Trunks fest, zwang ihn dazu, seinen Mund zu öffnen und kostete auf zerstörerische Art und Weise von der Süße, die Trunks widerwillig bot. Vegeta küsste Trunks so lange, bis dessen Gegenwehr erlahmte und er schwach in seinen Armen wurde. Triumph flammte in Vegeta auf. Er genoss es, von seinem Sohn zu kosten, doch was er gerade tat, hatte nur einen Zweck – es sollte Trunks wachrütteln, ihn erschrecken und von der dummen, romantischen Idee des Vater-Sohn-Inzest befreien, die sich seit ihrem ersten Kuss in Trunks' hübschem Kopf festgesetzt hatte.

„Glaubst du, das war alles?", raunte er Trunks zu. „Du willst mir doch so sehr geben, was ich brauche, oder?" Ein zögerliches Nicken. „Dann mach dich darauf gefasst, denn ich nehme es mir jetzt." Das Geräusch von Trunks' reißendem T-Shirt hallte im Raum wider. Immer noch Trunks in Schach haltend, beugte sich Vegeta vor, nahm eine von Trunks' Brustwarzen in den Mund. Er leckte daran, knabberte daran. Ein Keuchen von Trunks war zu hören. Der Körper unter Vegeta bebte, doch es scherte ihn nicht. Diese Haut zu berühren, nach der es ihn so lange schon gesehnt hatte, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er widmete sich der anderen Brustwarze, doch es reichte ihm nicht. Jetzt wollte er mehr!

Seine Hand wanderte grob über den jungen Körper und während seine Lippen erneut die von Trunks fanden, hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Durch den Stoff der Jeans, die Trunks am Leib trug, berührte er Trunks' Glied. Er streichelte es, berührte es und bemerkte kaum, wie Trunks sich immer stärker zur Wehr setzte.

„Hör auf! Bitte, hör auf!"

Ein verzweifelter Schrei, der Vegetas kochendes Blut erkalten ließ. Entsetzt blickte er auf. Trunks' Gesicht schwamm in Tränen. Sie liefen ihm hemmungslos über die geröteten Wangen. Angst stand in Trunks' Augen – ein Schlag in Vegetas Magen. Sofort ließ er Trunks los. Er hatte nicht soweit gehen wollen, doch es war gut so. Trunks hatte es jetzt begriffen, das sah er, das hörte er.

„Du hattest Recht", schniefte Trunks, „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Es war ein Fehler. Ich hätte mich nie an Bord schleichen dürfen. Bringst du mich wieder Nachhause?"

„Ja, sobald ich weiß, wie."

„Okay", nickte Trunks, „Darf, darf ich mich in dein Zimmer zurückziehen?"

Die Bitte schmerzte Vegeta so sehr. Er hatte seinem Sohn gerade Unverzeihliches angetan und Trunks begegnete ihm noch mit solchem Respekt! Vegeta schämte sich ungemein. Sein Herz blutete. In diesem Moment konnte er nichts mehr sagen, er nickte nur und sah zu, wie Trunks aus dem Raum verschwand, die Haltung eines gebrochenen Menschen tragend.

Ja, ihm war es tatsächlich gelungen, seinen Sohn zu Verstand zu bringen, doch Vegeta frage sich, ob das Ergebnis tatsächlich seine Mittel rechtfertigte.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Okay, das war Kapitel 6. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet<p> 


	7. Sternenglanz

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen, seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Sternenglanz

Wasser prasselte warm auf sein Gesicht. Umhüllte seinen ganzen Körper, während er duschte. Es entspannte ihn ein wenig, auch wenn er tief in Gedanken versunken war. Vegeta war erschöpft. Vor 5 Stunden schon hatte sich Trunks in seiner Kajüte eingeschlossen. Seitdem traute Vegeta sich kaum, sich in dem ohnehin begrenzten Raum des Schiffes zu bewegen. Aber er hatte nach einer Lösung gesucht. Irgendwie hatte er sich von seinem schlechten Gewissen ablenken müssen und da war ihm nur etwas Praktisches eingefallen.

Über eine Stunde hatte er bereits in den Dateien, nach einem geeigneten Weltraumhafen gesucht, der Trunks wieder zur Erde bringen konnte, als ihm aufgefallen war, dass seine Berechnungen falsch waren. Er hatte vergessen, die Nahrungsreserven einzukalkulieren und musste wieder von vorne mit seiner Suche beginnen. Die Berechnung hatte ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen und das Ergebnis seiner Suche noch weniger. Würde er die geplante Route beibehalten, so würde einer von ihnen verhungern müssen. Obwohl Vegeta eigentlich reichlich an Vorrat mitgenommen hatte, schwand dieser Bestand angesichts zweier hungriger Saiyajins rasant.

Zerknirscht hatte Vegeta die Route dann und nicht ohne ein gewisses Risiko geändert. Der Planet, den Vegeta nun ansteuerte, war schon sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr besucht worden. Weder von einem Saiyajin, noch von jemandem aus Zeiten der Ginyu Force. Vegeta konnte keineswegs vorhersehen, ob die Gegebenheiten auf dem Planeten noch die waren, die seine Datenbank vorgab. Barley hatte zwar keinen Weltraumhafen und nur eine verschwindend geringe Bevölkerung, doch da diese hauptsächlich aus Bauern bestand, sollten sie dort die Möglichkeit haben, ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen und zur nächsten Hafenstadt weiterfliegen.

Vegeta seufzte, denn er fühlte sich so schuldig. Das, was er Trunks angetan hatte, war unverzeihlich. Er hatte Trunks nur ängstigen wollen, doch dann hatten ihn seine Gefühle übermannt, beinahe hätte er Trunks' Gefühle übergangen. Es bestätigte Vegeta nur noch mehr, sich von seinem Sohn fernzuhalten. Was sollte er nur machen, wenn er sich selbst nicht mehr trauen konnte? Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, Trunks Gewalt anzutun. Vegeta hoffte nun inständig, dass Trunks endgültig begriffen hatte, welche Gefahr ihm in der Nähe seines Vaters drohte.

Die Tür glitt zischend auf. Vegeta riss die Augen auf, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ihm Wasser hinein floss.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Ich muss nur kurz aufs Klo." Trunks' Stimme klang schrecklich verweint und Vegeta dankte dem Luxus eines Duschvorhanges, auf den Bulma bestanden hatte. Die Tatsache ignorierend, dass der Wasservorrat nur begrenzt war, drehte Vegeta das Wasser stärker auf. Er wollte seinem Sohn nicht lauschen. Wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser sich nur zwei Meter von ihm entfernt teilweise entblößte.

„Vater?" Vegeta schrak zusammen, Trunks stand direkt hinter dem Vorhang. „Ich… Ich weiß, du wolltest mir nur eine Lektion erteilen."

Vegeta schloss die Augen, verharrend, was Trunks nun noch sagen würde.

„Ich wollte nur… dass du weißt, dass ich dir nicht böse bin. Du brauchst dich nicht schlecht fühlen deshalb. Es war meine Schuld."

Trunks' Worte bewirkten in Vegeta jedoch das genaue Gegenteil. Seine Stimme war merkwürdig belegt, als er sprach: „Es ist NICHT deine Schuld. Ich bin es, der sich nicht kontrollieren kann. Ich müsste mich bei dir… entschuldigen."

„Nein, wirklich…"

„Trunks, du bist mein Sohn. Mein Fleisch und Blut. Nie hätte ich dich so berühren dürfen. Ich will nicht, dass du die Schuld auf dich nimmst. Es sind meine kranken Phantasien. Mein Blut ist mit diesem Laster befallen, nicht deines."

„Aber Vater, wäre ich nicht an Bord gekommen, dann…"

„Es spielt keine Rolle. Wenn ich stark genug wäre, wenn ich nicht diese Schwäche hätte, dann müsste ich nicht vor dir fliehen."

„Bist du deshalb gegangen? Weil du vor mir fliehst?"

„Weil ich dich schützen muss. Vor MIR schützen muss. Ich…" und Vegeta wurde bei seinem Satz selbst schlecht, „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dem noch standhalten kann."

Stille trat ein, die nur durch das prasselnde Wasser der Dusche unterbrochen wurde. Vegeta spürte die Spannung, merkte es an Trunks' Schweigen, dass er tatsächlich verstand und plötzlich fühlte sich Vegeta nackt, seelisch nackt.

„Bitte geh jetzt Trunks. Du kannst in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Leg mir nur eine Decke raus, ich werde in der Gravitationskammer schlafen."

„In Ordnung."

Vegeta hörte, wie Trunks sich entfernte, doch der erleichternde Seufzer wollte nicht über seine Lippen kommen. In der Tür hielt Trunks inne. „Ich kann dir trotzdem nicht böse sein, aber ich werde deinen Wunsch respektieren und dir, so gut es mir möglich ist, aus dem Weg gehen."

Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich. Vegeta war alleine. Erst jetzt atmete er wieder. Unbewusst hatte er die Luft angehalten. Seine Knie zitterten plötzlich und Vegeta fühlte sich schwach. Diese Form der Schwäche war ihm fremd. Er drehte den Wasserhahn zu und setzte sich auf den Boden der Dusche. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick, denn er hatte das Gefühl, nicht länger stehen zu können. Etwas Merkwürdiges ging in ihm vor. Irritiert führte er seine Finger zu seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen waren nass, für einen Herzschlag dachte er, es wäre das Wasser von der Dusche, doch kann erkannte er, dass es Tränen waren. Dem Prinz der Saiyajins liefen stumme Tränen über seine Wangen.

**oooOOOooo**

Vegeta war müde. So unendlich müde und er fühlte sich eingesperrt. Seit er Trunks vor drei Tagen entdeckt hatte, hatte er nicht mehr trainiert. Er traute sich nicht, mehr Platz im Raumschiff einzunehmen, als die Schaltzentrale, in der er sich befand. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Raum verließ und durch das Schiff lief, befürchtete er, Trunks zu begegnen. Es war idiotisch, denn Trunks verließ das einzige Schlafzimmer ebenso wenig, wie Vegeta die Schaltzentrale. Sie trafen sich weder beim Mittagessen, noch im Badezimmer. Der Gravitationsraum war verweist.

In diesen Tagen war Vegeta froh, dass Bulma ihr komplettes technisches Know-how in die Weiterentwicklung der Raumkapsel gesteckt hatte. Äußerlich mochte es noch gleich wirken, doch innerlich hatte sich alles verändert, wenn er an die ursprüngliche Version zurückdachte. Bulma hatte diese neuen Räume eingebaut, hatte für Komfort gesorgt, stets in der Hoffnung, Vegeta würde auch sie einmal zu einem Abenteuer mitnehmen. Dass es nie dazu kommen sollte, hatte Bulma nicht ahnen können.

Durch Bulmas Fürsorge und Geschick war es nun möglich, dass Vegeta und Trunks selbst auf diesem kleinen Raum aneinander vorbeileben konnten. Die Stimmung an Bord war zwar sehr bedrückend und düster, doch es hatte keine weiteren Vorfälle mehr gegeben. Trunks hatte nicht einmal versucht, mit Vegeta zu reden und dieser hatte es seinem Sohn gleichgetan. Vegeta hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was er mit Trunks reden sollte. Ihre Fronten waren nun ein für allemal geklärt. Während Trunks verschreckt von Vegetas rohem Verhalten hinter einer geschlossenen Tür verweilte, versteckte sich Vegeta geplagt von Schuldgefühlen.

Akribisch checkte Vegeta stündlich die Koordinaten, überprüfte den Orbit auf Asteroiden oder Weltraumschrott, der das Raumschiff beschädigen konnte, und unterbrach dafür sogar seinen ohnehin schlechten Schlaf. Es war die einzige Beschäftigung, der er nachgehen konnte, ohne Trunks anzulocken. Er war sich sicher, dass, wenn er auch nur beginnen würde, zu trainieren, Trunks aus seinem Versteck kommen würde. Vegeta konnte dieses Gefühl nicht erklären, doch es war tief in ihm verwurzelt und er wollte keineswegs herausfinden, ob dieses Gefühl der Tatsache entsprach.

Laut seiner Berechnung waren es noch knapp 4 Tage, bis sie Barley erreichten. Es wurde auch Zeit, denn ihre Vorräte schwanden kontinuierlich. Vegeta schwieg, doch er vermutete, dass Trunks sich Nachts heimlich in die Bordküche schlich und versuchte, seine Traurigkeit mit Essen zu beruhigen. Angesichts dessen, dass Vegeta schuld an der ganzen Situation war, lag es ihm fern, Trunks die rapiden Verluste der Vorräte vorzuwerfen.

Er seufzte auf. Wann nur hatte er sich das letzte Mal frei gefühlt? Vegeta erinnerte sich nur dunkel, denn seit er sich die Gefühle für Trunks hatte eingestehen müssen, fühlte er sich wie eingesperrt. Hinter einer Maske der Moral gefangen. Er brauchte diese Maske, er brauchte den Verstand, der die Gitterstäbe bildete, trotzdem war es, als wäre ein Raubtier eingesperrt worden. Im Moment wünschte sich Vegeta nur, für 5 Minuten an nichts denken zu müssen. Sich einmal komplett zu entspannen und seinen Geist zu leeren. Er wollte nicht an Trunks, seine Schuldgefühle oder die Vorräte denken. Was er brauchte war der Schein einer Freiheit, die er nicht hatte.

Ihm fiel ein, dass Piccolo und Son Goku öfters meditierten, um ihren Geist zu leeren. Möglicherweise würde auch ihm eine Mediation helfen. Er rieb sich die Stirn, stand vom Kontrollpult auf und legte sich auf den harten, kalten Fußboden. Sein Rücken schmerzte leicht von der fehlenden Bewegung, doch der Schmerz ließ rasch nach. Mit geöffneten Augen stierte Vegeta zur Decke, ohne genau zu wissen, was er nun machen sollte. Intuitiv schloss er seine Augen. Er hörte seine eigenen Gedanken unruhig und laut in seinem Kopf umher schwirren. Zwar strengte er sich an, sie zum Verstummen zu bringen, doch so produzierte er nur weitere Gedanken. Schließlich entschloss er sich, es anders zu probieren. Vegeta fokussierte sein ganzes Bewusstsein, auf nur einen Gedanken: „Ich bin vollkommen entspannt". Dieser Satz wurde zu einem Mantra. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er ihn und dann bemerkte Vegeta die leichte Veränderung. Seine Glieder fühlten sich nicht mehr so schwer an, sie wurden merklich leichter. Die Nackenmuskulatur entspannte sich und der Druck auf seinen Kopf minderte sich. Überrascht von diesem Ergebnis, ließ Vegeta das Mantra immer weiter in seinem Inneren kreisen und bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihn der Schlaf übermannte.

**oooOOOooo**

Ein heftiger Ruck, gepaart mit einem lauten Geräusch, weckte Vegeta. Verwirrt brauchte er eine Sekunde, um sich zu sortieren. Ein weiterer Ruck ließen ihn schnell auf die Füße kommen. Er eilte zum Steuerpult und blickte über die Monitor hinaus ins Freie. Verwirrt registrierte er, dass sie sich in einem Asteroidenfeld befanden. Während er dabei war, weiteren Gesteinsbrocken auszuweichen, kam Trunks ins Zimmer gerannt.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Trunks ging hinüber zur anderen Schalttafel und überprüfte die Fluglinie, während Vegeta noch immer mehr oder weniger geschickt an den Asteroiden vorbeiglitt, ohne das Raumschiff größer zu beschädigen.

„Laut Berechnung müssten wir auf dem richtigen Kurs sein. Wenn deine Daten noch aktuell sind, dann dürfte uns kein solches Trümmerfeld entgegen kommen."

„Ach was", knurrte Vegeta. „Und was ist das vor uns dann?"

Vegetas Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf, als Trunks sich erneut neben ihn stellte und dort verweilte, während sie gemeinsam über die Monitore hinaus blickten. Das, was Vegeta dort sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er bekam kein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Etwas an dem Bild erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit. Ein solch merkwürdiges Bild hatte er schon einmal gesehen. Ja, hatte er eigentlich schon oft gesehen, doch nur ein einziges Mal aus dieser direkten Nähe. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem Vegeta-Sei zerstört worden war.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Damit wäre Kapitel 7 auch beendet. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet <strong>^.^<strong>


	8. Böses Erwachen

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Böses Erwachen

Schmerz – die erste Empfindung, als Vegeta erwachte. Langsam richtete er sich auf, während Schutt, Dreck und schwere Metallteile von ihm fielen. Benommen starrte er auf das unbekannte Land, welches vor ihm lag. Jedoch färbte das Blut, welches ihm in die Augen geflossen war, die Landschaft in einen merkwürdig roten Schleier. Sein Arm schmerzte. Mit der anderen Hand tastete er ihn ab. Von der offenkundig klaffenden, stark blutenden Wunde abgesehen, war er sich nicht sicher, ob der Arm gebrochen war oder nicht. Zumindest konnte er ihn im Moment nicht bewegen. Vegeta verspürte auch nicht den Drang, es zu probieren, da der Schmerz ihm übel werden ließ.

Langsam setzten die Erinnerungen ein. Das Trümmerfeld eines zerstörten Planten, seine und Trunks' Versuche, unbeschadet aus diesem Asteroidenfeld hinauszugelangen, dann der erste große Einschlag, gefolgt von vielen weiteren. Plötzlich war alles so schnell gegangen. Sie hatten es nicht mehr in die Fluchtkapseln geschafft. Trunks war es gewesen, der geschrien hatte, dass sie auf einen Planeten abstürzten und Vegeta hatte zurück geschrien, Trunks solle, sobald sie in der Atmosphäre des Planten waren, sich aus der Raumkapsel befreien und dann langsam hinunter fliegen. Beiden hatten sie dies auch gemacht, doch Vegeta war durch seine Sorge um Trunks abgelenkt und von Trümmern des Schiffes getroffen worden. Danach war alles Schwärze.

„Trunks?", sagte er, doch seine Stimme war nur ein Krächzen. „Trunks?" Stille war seine Antwort. Kurz flackerte Panik in Vegeta auf, doch nur eine Sekunde später besann er sich seiner Fähigkeiten und suchte gezielt nach Trunks' Aura. Er fand sie ein paar hundert Meter entfernt, schwach aber gleichmäßig pulsierend. Erleichterung flackerte in ihm auf.

Obwohl sein Kopf bei jeder Bewegung dröhnte und schmerzte, flog er die kurze Distanz zu seinem Sohn. Auch an dieser Stelle bot sich ein Feld der Verwüstung. Er entdeckte Trunks erst auf den zweiten Blick. Bevor er zu Trunks eilte, kam auch schon Bewegung in den Halbsaiyajin. Auch Trunks wirkte benommen, doch Vegeta, dessen Wahrnehmung nun viel klarer war, schwieg. Seine Augen glitten kundig über den Körper von Trunks, registrierten die kaputte Kleidung, etliche Schrammen, aber keinerlei größere Verletzungen. Erleichtert seufzte Vegeta auf.

„Etwas gebrochen?"

„Nein", antworte Trunks. „Nur Kopfschmerzen, ansonsten geht's mir gut. Und bei dir?"

„Ein paar Kratzer, sonst nichts", antworte Vegeta, doch Trunks hatte zu ihm hingesehen und war pfeilschnell bei ihm.

„Einen Kratzer nennst du das? Scheiße, diese Wunde muss sofort genäht werden!"

Nun blickte sich auch Trunks um. Der Planet war karg. Eine halbe Wüstenlandschaft. Soweit das Auge reichte, war keine Stadt zu sehen. Da gab es nur in den Boden gestampfte Reste einer Zivilisation, die von Sand und wenigen jämmerlichen Pflanzen überwuchert waren.

„Ich sollte den Planeten erkunden", meinte Trunks. „Du bleibst hier und ruhst dich aus."

„Sonst noch was?", knurrte Vegeta, „Wenn hier einer den Planeten erkundigt, dann ja wohl ich."

„Vater, du bist verletzt. Du solltest deine Energiereserven schonen. Wer weiß, was wir hier vorfinden werden."

„Wahrscheinlich nichts. Hast du mal nach Auren gesucht? Ich habe keine gefunden, die auch nur ansatzweise die Stärke eines Menschen hat."

„Aber… Du brauchst Hilfe!

„Darauf werde ich wohl verzichten müssen", entgegnete Vegeta und riss mit den Zähnen ein großes Stück seines Oberteils ab, um die Blutung abzubinden. „Junge, ich hab schon schlimmere Verletzungen überstanden."

Trunks erwiderte nichts, doch seinem Blick sah man an, was er darüber dachte. Vegeta fühlte sich genötigt, Trunks zu beruhigen. „Ich muss die Wunde nur säubern und dann mit einem Ki-Strahl abbrennen. Das stoppt die Blutung und verhindert Infektionen. Ist alles halb so schlimm."

„Du wirst eine Narbe bekommen."

„Nicht die erste. Jetzt nerv nicht. Lass uns diesen Planeten erkunden." Vegetas Machtwort bewirkte, dass Trunks sich wirklich konzentrierte. Gemeinsam schwebten sie in die Höhe, dann teilten sie sich auf. Jeder flog in eine andere Richtung.

Vegetas Augen streiften über den Planeten. Was er sah, missfiel ihm gänzlich. Spuren eines Angriffs waren zu sehen, wenngleich sie alt waren. Doch Vegeta kannte die Spuren. Er hatte sie schon hundertfach in seinem Leben gesehen. Gleichzeitig mit dem Wissen, wer den Planeten angegriffen und die Zivilisation zerstört hatte, wusste er auch, dass Trunks' Suche ebenso erfolglos verlaufen würde, wie die seine. Es waren Oozaru gewesen. Dieser Planet war von Saiyajins platt gemacht worden. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie den Planeten für Freezer verkaufen wollen. Vegeta konnte nur spekulieren, was genau passiert war. Es könnte sogar sein, dass er selbst oder einer aus seinem Team an der Zerstörung beteiligt gewesen war. Was damals sein Job gewesen war, würde ihn und Trunks in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Es gab keine Technologie mehr, die sie hätten in irgendeiner Form nutzen können. Kaum Nahrung, wenn Vegeta die spärliche Vegetation richtig deutete. Wenigstens gab es Wasser in Hülle und Fülle. Mehrere Flüsse zogen ihre Furchen durch das Land. An ihren Armen wuchs das Grün stärker. Vegeta hoffte, dass sie hier auch essbare Pflanzen finden würden. Doch jetzt beschloss er erstmals, sich am Fluss niederzulassen und seine Wunde zu reinigen. Er landete sanft und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein, der am Ufer lag.

Mit einem lauten Zischen vor Schmerz, löste er den provisorischen Druckverband. Er hatte Trunks nicht angelogen. Tatsächlich hatte Vegeta schon schlimmere Verwundungen gehabt, dennoch sah die Wunde nun, wo er sie reinigte, immer schlechter aus. Sie mit einem Ki-Strahl auszubrennen mochte funktionieren, aber Vegeta könnte dabei den Muskel verletzen. Zudem würde ihm ein gutes Stück Fleisch fehlen. Er zog sein Oberteil komplett aus und reinigte es in dem klaren Wasser ebenso gut wie seine Wunde. Als er versuchte, mit dem Stoff seine Wunde vollständig zu verbinden, tauchte Trunks neben ihm auf.

„Warte ich helfe dir." Trunks kniete sich vor Vegeta. Mit unerfahrenen, aber geschickten Fingern verband er ihn. „Ich habe keine Menschen gefunden."

„Wir werden auch keine finden. Dieser Planet ist von einem Saiyajin gereinigt worden. Hier gibt es nichts mehr, außer der Natur, in der wir uns befinden."

„Ein Saiyajin?"

„Ich habe Spuren eines Oozaru Angriffs gefunden."

„Oozaru?"

Erstaunt schaute Vegeta auf. „Was weißt du eigentlich über dein Volk?"

„Nur, dass Saiyajins Krieger waren, dass der Heimatplanet von Freezer zerstört wurde und das Goku und du die letzten eurer Art seid."

„Ich habe dir nie mehr von unserer glorreichen Geschichte erzählt?"

„Nein. Du hast dich ja nur um mich gekümmert, wenn ich bei deinem Training nicht gestört habe." Ein eindeutiger Vorwurf.

Für einen Augenblick schwieg Vegeta. Er sah zu, wie Trunks den Stoff um seine Wunde wickelte und schließlich mit einem Knoten befestigte. Obwohl er seinen Sohn inzwischen liebte und begehrte, war er ihm kein guter Vater gewesen. Er war auch jetzt kein guter Vater. Würde es nie sein, dafür war das Gift in seinem Blut zu ausgeprägt.

„Vielleicht erzähle ich dir, solange wir hier sind, etwas über deine Ahnen. Über den Planeten, dessen Prinz ich bin."

„Ich würde mich freuen", sagte Trunks. Doch die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war betrübt. Jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Wir", räusperte sich Vegeta, „wir sollten die Trümmer unseres Raumschiffes zusammentragen."

„Ja."

„Es wäre gut, wenn ein paar der Vorräte den Absturz überstanden haben. Die Elektronik könnten wir auch gebrauchen."

„Wie wollen wir hier weg kommen? Weißt du, auf welchem Planeten wir sind?"

„Nein, in diesem Teil der Galaxie kenne mich nicht aus. Falls der Bordcomputer den Aufprall überstanden hat, können wir es eventuell anhand der Sternkarten herausbekommen."

„Dann lass uns loslegen", lächelte Trunks. „Machen wir aus der ganzen Angelegenheit das Beste."

Vegeta schwieg, stand aber auf. Mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl, er sollte wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Trunks bringen. Seinen Sohn selbst in dieser Lage noch so hoffnungsvoll zu sehen, löste in ihm den Drang aus, ihn zu umarmen. Auch wenn ihre Bruchlandung einiges verändert hatte, so hatte Vegeta die Ereignisse an Bord des Schiffes noch nicht vergessen. Er wollte Trunks nie wieder so weinen sehen. Ihn nie wieder so erschrecken.

„An die Arbeit", sagte Vegeta und erhob sich in die Lüfte. „Wir haben einiges vor. Noch wissen wir nichts über das Klima hier. Es könnte heute Nacht ungemütlich werden." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Vegeta und die Suche nach den Trümmerteilen begann.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen. Sie war klar und lau. Vegeta saß mit Trunks vor den zusammengetragenen Teilen ihres Schiffes. Ein Lagerfeuer prasselte zu ihren Füßen. Sie hatten Glück im Unglück gehabt. Das Raumschiff war in wenige Teile zerbrochen und gemeinsam waren sie vielleicht in der Lage, es soweit zu reparieren, dass sie mit der an Bord befindlichen Technik ein Notsignal absenden konnten. Viel wichtiger für Vegeta war jedoch, dass der Großteil des Lebensmittelvorates hatte gerettet werden können. Der Wassertank war zerplatzt, doch angesichts des vielen, natürlich vorkommenden Wassers hier war dies vorerst nicht weiter schlimm. Vegeta hatte sogar einen Teil seiner Kleidung wieder gefunden, so dass er sich hatte ein T-Shirt überziehen können.

Sie hatten gerade gegessen. Vegeta hatte Trunks angesehen, wie unglücklich er darüber war, dass das Essen in kleine Portionen aufgeteilt worden war.

„Junge, morgen können wir nach zusätzlicher Nahrung suchen", war alles, was Vegeta dazu zu sagen hatte. Auch wenn für ihn die Zeiten des Hungers längst vorüber waren, erinnerte er sich noch gut daran, wie es war, wenn man auf Mission geschickt wurde. Oft waren sie tagelang unterwegs gewesen und mindestens genauso oft hatten sie essen müssen, was sie fanden. Als Saiyajin war er da keineswegs wählerisch. Hauptsache, die Nahrung stillte seinen Energiebedarf.

„Vater?", fragte Trunks.

„Ja."

„Erzählst du mir jetzt etwas über die Saiyajins?"

„Was möchtest du denn wissen?"

„Diese Oozaru, was genau bedeutet das?"

„Oozaru sind die Weraffen-Form der Saiyajins."

„Wir können uns in Affen verwandeln?"

„In Weraffen. Ihre Zerstörungskraft ist gewaltig. Natürlich, können wir heute darüber nur lachen. Mit den Kräften eines Supersaiyajins kann ein Oozaru natürlich nicht mithalten."

„Warum habe ich mich nie verwandelt? Weil ich ein Halbsaiyajin bin?"

„Nein, deine Mutter und ich, wir haben deinen Schwanz direkt nach deiner Geburt abgetrennt."

Trunks lachte leise. „Meinen Schwanz? Also Vater, ich möchte ja nichts sagen, aber ich glaube, ich habe meinen noch."

„Ich rede nicht von deinem Penis, Junge. Komm her, ich zeige es dir."

Zögerlich ging Trunks auf seinen Vater zu. Sanft zog Vegeta ihn auf seinen Schoß. Ob es am knisternden Feuer oder der verbotenen Nähe lag, Vegeta bemerkte, wie sich eine merkwürdig intensive Spannung zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Behutsam legte er seine Hände auf Trunks' Rücken. Unsicherheit flackerte in Trunks Augen auf.

„Keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts", raunte Vegeta ihm zu, ließ seine Hand den Rücken von Trunks hinab wandern, bis er bei dessen Steißbein angelangt war. Zärtlich drückte auf eine Stelle, die so empfindsam war, dass Trunks unwillkürlich erbebte.

„Hier", flüstere Vegeta heiser, „hier war einmal dein Saiyajin-Schwanz. Du kannst ihn dir wie bei einer Katze vorstellen. Lang und mit dichtem braunem Fell besetzt. Der Schwanz eines Saiyajins ist so lang, dass die meisten Krieger ihn um die Taille geschwungen tragen. Doch im Kampf konnte er ebenso als Waffe dienen. Wie eine Peitsche war er, wenn er trainiert war. Aber er konnte auch ein Schwachpunkt sein. Bei jüngeren oder untrainierten Saiyajins schwindet das Bewusstsein, wenn der Schwanz fest gedrückt wird. Und manchmal, in Nächten, wenn es einem Krieger nach Vereinigung war, dann konnte der Schwanz auch ins Liebesspiel integriert werden."

„Vater", wisperte Trunks, dessen Körper so dicht an Vegetas war, „lass mich wieder los."

„Ja", sagte Vegeta, doch er hielt Trunks weiterhin sanft im Arm.

„Tu mir das nicht an!"

„Was?"

„Bring mich nicht dazu, dir wieder Nahe sein zu wollen, wenn du mich dann doch nur wegstößt."

„Warum willst du mir nach all dem noch Nahe sein?"

„Weil ich spüre, dass da etwas Besonderes ist, das uns verbindet."

„Auch wenn es falsch ist?"

„Auch dann."

Vegeta sah Trunks in die Augen. Da war so viel Zärtlichkeit zu erkennen. War es wirklich erst einen Tag her, seit er seinem Sohn beinahe etwas Unverzeihliches angetan hätte? Wie konnte er dann diese Emotion in Trunks erkennen?

„Soll ich dir sagen, weshalb ich geweint habe? Nicht, weil du mich berührt hast, sondern die Art und Weise, wie du mich berührt hast. Unser erster Kuss war so intensiv und leidenschaftlich gewesen, aber trotzdem ohne Gewalt. Ich weiß, beides war als Strafe für mich gedacht. Wolltest du mich bestrafen, weil ich dir Hoffnung gemacht habe? Weil ich dir erlaubt habe, es mit mir zu tun? War es das?"

„Ja. Du solltest sehen, wie falsch es ist, was ich für dich fühle."

„Für mich fühlt es sich aber richtig an."

„Das darf es aber nicht. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Könntest du deiner Mutter noch ins Gesicht blicken, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben? Könntest du noch dein Spiegelbild ertragen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Eine Grenze kann ganz leicht überschritten werden, Trunks. Ich könnte dich jetzt küssen, dich auf den Boden legen und dich vereinnahmen mit Haut und Haaren. Das Rauschen meines Blutes würde dadurch besänftigt werden. Aber was passiert, wenn es getan ist? Wenn die Wirklichkeit uns wieder zurückholt? Die Erinnerungen daran wären immer da. Wir könnten nie wieder so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ich… Ich weiß, ich wollte dich dann immer wieder. Mein Hunger nach dir wäre nie gestillt. Ich will dich!"

„Ich glaube, ich will dich auch, Vater", sagte Trunks, dann beugte er sein Gesicht leicht vor.

„Nein… Nicht."

„Bitte", hauchte Trunks und legte seine Lippen auf Vegetas.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>So, dass war es dann auch schon wieder von mir. Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet<p> 


	9. Traumland

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen, seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Traumland

Trunks' Kuss war so sanft, so keusch. Vegeta wusste, er sollte ihn von sich stoßen. Sollte wieder an Vernunft und Stolz appellieren, doch er konnte nicht. Möglicherweise hatte sein Kopf doch einen heftigeren Schaden bei dem Absturz erlitten, aber gerade in diesem Augenblick war der Prinz der Saiyajins dabei, seinen guten Willen, seine Vorsätze über Bord zu werfen. Er spürte Trunks' heißen Körper nah an seinem, spürte die Rundungen von Trunks' Hintern an seinen Lenden reiben und den süßen Geschmack von Trunks' Aroma auf seinen Lippen.

Behutsam glitt er mit seiner Zunge in Trunks' Mund. Ohne sonderlich darüber nachzudenken, übernahm Vegeta intuitiv die Kontrolle. Sein Sohn war unerfahren, das bemerkte er, das wusste er. Obwohl alles in Vegeta schrie, er wolle mehr, war er in dieser Situation nur auf die Gefühle fixiert, die Trunks haben sollte. Dies hier war keine Strafe, es war ein Austausch von Gefühlen. Ja, Vegeta wollte Anteil an Trunks' Gefühlswelt haben, indem er sich auf die Zärtlichkeit einließ, nach der es den Jüngeren sehnte.

Seine Hand glitt erneut hinab zu dem Punkt, an dem sich einst Trunks' Saiyajin-Schwanz befunden hatte. Trunks keuchte in den Kuss hinein.

Obwohl es falsch war, obwohl Vegeta so lange dagegen angekämpft hatte, in diesem Augenblick korrumpierte sich Vegeta selbst. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Trunks hatte damit angefangen. Trunks hatte ihn geküsst. Doch wäre Vegeta bei Verstand gewesen, dann hätte er gesehen, dass er es gewesen war, der Trunks in seine Nähe gelockt hatte. Dass er Trunks aufgefordert hatte, sich auf seinen Schoss zu setzen. Dass er Trunks umarmt hielt und das empfindsame Überbleibsel seines Saiyajin-Schwanzes stimuliert hatte. Aber Vegeta war jenseits von jeglichem guten Verstand. Etwas hatte seine Vernunft blockiert.

„Vater", raunte Trunks und schob sich immer näher an Vegeta heran.

„Trunks, wir sollten… aufhören", ein schwacher Einwand von Vegetas Moral.

„Warum? Es fühlt sich doch gut an."

„Hör auf", befahl Vegeta, machte aber seinerseits keine Anstalten, Trunks von sich weg zu schieben. Stattdessen ließ er sich schwebend nach hinten gleiten und zog Trunks mit sich.

Sanft löste sich Vegeta von Trunks. Mit dem Licht des Feuers im Hintergrund leuchtete Trunks' Haar verführerisch. Seine Augen blickten lustverhangen auf Vegeta herab und seine Lippen waren von ihren süßen Küssen leicht geschwollen. In diesem einen Moment glaubte Vegeta, nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben. Sein Herz war erfüllt von einem so tiefen Gefühl, dass es den Prinzen der Saiyajins ängstigte, denn so hatte er noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Sanfter Wind strich über ihre Häupter. Wehte den Duft des knisternden Feuers fort und brachte den Geruch von Regen heran.

„Ich glaube, das Wetter schlägt gleich um", sagte Vegeta.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann reingehen", schlug Trunks vor und meinte damit die notdürftige Behausung, die sie mit den Teilen des Raumschiff improvisiert hatten.

„Ja", entgegnete Vegeta und bemerkte etwas Komisches. Sein Kopf, der bis vor kurzem noch so benebelt war, wurde allmählich wieder klarer. Er registrierte die Situation, in welcher er sich mit Trunks befand, und Widerstand wurde in ihm wach. Doch auch in Trunks schien eine Veränderung vor sich zu gehen.

Beide standen sie auf. Das Kribbeln, die Erregung wogte noch zwischen ihnen, doch etwas Nüchternes hatte sich in die Stimmung geschlichen.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Trunks, doch enthielt die Frage ein Zögern.

„Ich…", sagte Vegeta, der ebenfalls zauderte. Der Wind drehte sich. Hüllte die beiden Saiyajins in den Duft lodernden Feuers ein. Vegeta lächelte. Wie hatte er nur innehalten können? Es war doch alles klar. Trunks wollte ihn und er wollte Trunks. „Lass uns gehen."

„Ja", entgegnete Trunks und auch auf seinen Lippen lag wieder Verführung.

Eng nebeneinander laufend, bewegten sie sich durch die Trümmer. Ließen die Nacht hinter sich, ebenso wie das knisternde Feuer und den aufkommenden Regen. Dadurch, dass das Raumschiff in große Stücke zerbrochen war, war vieles noch intakt. So hatten sie auch eine Matratze retten können und darauf setzte sich Trunks nun. Er sah seinen Vater an und dieser ihn.

Vegeta war verwirrt. Obwohl gerade wieder alles stimmig zwischen ihnen gewirkt hatte, war da erneut dieses Gefühl, dass etwas falsch lief. Er sah Trunks an und in dessen Miene spiegelten sich scheinbar die gleichen Emotionen, welche auch Vegeta verspürte.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte Trunks.

„Irgendetwas scheint uns…" Ja, was? Vegeta wusste es nicht zu benennen. „… uns zu beeinflussen."

„Mein Kopf", stöhnte Trunks, den jäh ein Schwindelgefühl überfiel. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, da erging es Vegeta ebenso. Er schwankte und schaffte es nur mühsam zu Trunks aufs Bett. Sein Magen drehte sich. Übelkeit überfiel ihn und ehe er begriff, was mit ihm passierte, verlor er sein Bewusstsein.

**oooOOOooo**

„Eure Hoheit, die Krieger, die wir entsandten**,** um den Planeten Yūwaku zu reinigen, sind noch nicht zurückgekehrt." Der Saiyajin in seinem traditionellen Kriegerpanzer blickte zu seinem König.

Seine Hoheit Vegeta, König der Saiyajins, König über den Planeten Vegeta**,** reagierte nicht sofort. Im Gegenteil, während der Krieger auf eine Antwort wartete, betrachtete der erhabene König die Trainingseinheit seines Sohnes. Prinz Vegeta kämpfte gerade gegen einen Elitekrieger. Scheinbar mühelos bewegte sich der Körper des Kindes und wich mal mehr und mal weniger geschickt den Angriffen aus. Sein Vater war Stolz auf den Prinzen, auch wenn er es sich keine Sekunde anmerken ließ.

„Achte auf deine Deckung", schimpfte der König, als sein Sohn erneut einen harten Schlag in seinen Magen einstecken musste. Sein Sohn wies jetzt schon eine beachtliche Kampfkraft auf, doch das reichte dem König nicht. Vegeta sollte der beste Krieger werden. Wenn er eines Tages sein Nachfolger werden würde, dann war 'Gut' nicht gut genug. „Wo sind deine Grundlagen?", fauchte er Vegeta an. „Du bist jämmerlich. Jedes andere Kind, hätte den Kampf bereits entschieden!" Es war gelogen, aber wie bei allen Saiyajins funktionierte Motivation nur durch das Kitzeln des Stolzes. Sein Sohn war sehr stolz.

„Eure Majestät?", hakte der andere Saiyajin nach, welcher noch immer in ehrerbietender Haltung auf eine Antwort wartete.

Erst jetzt wandte sich König Vegeta seinem Untertan zu. Sein Blick war finster, aber zum Glück des Kriegers nicht tödlich. Ein paar Schritte bewegte sich der König auf den Mann zu und erst, als diesem unbehaglich wurde, blieb König Vegeta stehen.

„Wann haben wir die letzte Botschaft erhalten?"

„Kommandant Cucumbero hat dich zuletzt vor 7 Tagen gemeldet."

„Wie lautet der letzte Bericht?"

Auf dem Scouter, den der Saiyajin trug, liefen nach zwei Klicks Daten auf und er las seinem König vor. „Planet Yüwaku erreicht. Bewohner friedlich. Wollen sich jedoch nicht ergeben. Frist zu Übergabe des Planeten gesetzt. Den Bewohnern bleiben noch 24 Stunden. In der Zwischenzeit wird die Vegetation erkundet, um einen Verkaufspreis zu errechnen. Bewohner wirken zu schwach, um sie als Sklaven zu verkaufen. Körper sind geradezu zerbrechlich. Entfernt humanoide Gestalt. Genpol zur verbesserten Selektion ungeeignet."

„Das war alles?", wollte der König wissen.

„Nein, Eure Majestät. Vor 3 Tagen kam nochmals eine Botschaft. Allerdings war diese nur Bruchstückhaft."

„Lies vor!". Ein direkter Befehl.

Der Krieger schluckte. Offenbar ahnte er schon, dass alles, was sein König nun hören würde, keinesfalls sein Wohlwollen finden würde.

„Der Planet brennt. Zwei Oozaru verbrennen alles, was ihnen in die Quere kommt. Nebenwirkungen. Etwas Schreckliches passiert. Saiyajins gegen Saiyajins. Bewohner machtlos. Untergang des Planeten. Eine Frage der Zeit, wann das Ende kommt. Schiff zerstört."

„Welche Nebenwirkungen?"

„Das… das steht nicht in der Nachricht, mein König."

„Ich möchte sofort wissen, was dort passiert ist!"

„Soll ich einen Aufklärungstrupp dorthin entsenden?"

„Nein, ich möchte, dass du dir vier Krieger nimmst und selbst dorthin fliegst, Fungitz."

„Verzeiht, Vater, aber ich möchte mitkommen."

Die Blicke richteten sich auf den etwa 10.-Jährigen Prinzen, welcher in der Tür stand.

„Du bist zu jung."

„Aber Vater, schon Säuglinge werde auf Planeten mit schwacher Kampfkraft geschickt und ich habe eine hohe Kampfkraft. Ich bin ein Elitekrieger!"

„Du bist ein Kind."

„Der Prinz der Saiyajins!"

Ungewollt musste der König grinsen. Sein Sohn entwickelte einen interessanten Charakter.

„In Ordnung, du fliegst mit. Aber du wirst dich den Befehlen von Fungitz unterordnen."

Prinz Vegeta lief rot an. Sein Kopf schien vor unterdrücktem Zorn zu platzen. Dennoch hielt er tapfer seinen Mund. Er wusste, dass er einen Teilsieg davon getragen hatte und sollte seinen Vater auf gar keinen Fall verärgern. Ansonsten würde der junge Prinz erneut zu Strafarbeiten gezwungen werden. Beim letzten Mal hatte er im Dienstbotentrakt die Latrinen putzen müssen. Eine solche Demütigung wollte er niemals wieder erleben.

„Wie du wünscht", knirschte er mit den Zähnen und brachte seinen Vater dazu**,** lautstark zu lachen.

**oooOOOooo**

Allmählich wachte Vegeta auf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich sehr in Watte gepackt an. War er abgestürzt? Mit dem Raumschiff? Er brauchte eine Weile, um seine Gedanken sortieren zu können. Da fiel ihm ein, dass es bereits einen Tag her war, dass Trunks und er die Bruchlandung erlebt hatten. Sie hatten den Planeten erkundet, gut gegessen und dann kam das Lagerfeuer. Es war alles in Ordnung gewesen, bis… bis irgendetwas ihn dazu verleitet hatte, jegliche Vernunft über Bord zu werfen.

Mit einer Hand strich sich Vegeta durchs Haar. So komisch hatte er sich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit er in jungen Jahren einmal bei einem Saufgelage dabei gewesen war. Der Kater, den er am nächsten Morgen gehabt hatte, hatte dazu beigetragen, nie wieder in seinem Leben Alkohol anzurühren. Vegeta konnte keinen Kater haben, denn gestern hatten sie nur Vorräte aus ihrem eigenen Bestand gegessen. Das Wasser auf dem Planeten hatte normal geschmeckt. Was also war gestern geschehen?

Ein tiefer Seufzer war zu hören. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er neben Trunks lag. Sein Sohn schien sich ebenso gequält zu fühlen, wie er sich selbst.

„Vater?"

„Ja."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie lagen weiterhin nebeneinander, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Die Ruhe zwischen ihnen war merkwürdig. Vegeta konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemals neben seinem Sohn geruht zu haben. Diese Nähe war ihm keineswegs vertraut, dennoch spürte er instinktiv, dass sie etwas in sich barg, dass zu seiner Zufriedenheit führen konnte. Ja, die Nähe zwischen ihnen hatte Potenzial.

„Vater…", setzte Trunks an. „Was ist am Lagerfeuer passiert?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Vegeta konnte förmlich spüren, wie Trunks errötete. Sein Sohn hatte es ebenso wenig vergessen, wie er selbst. Der pure Gedanke an ihre Küsse bewirkte eine Regung in Vegetas Lenden. Aber Vegeta konnte sich der berauschten Wirkung ebenso gut entsinnen.

„Irgendetwas scheint uns beeinflusst haben."

„Du meinst, es war nicht mein Wille, dich zu küssen?"

„Nein, aber etwas hat unsere Hemmschwelle sinken lassen."

„Ist das schlimm?"

Vegeta lächelte gequält. „Wie man es nimmt. Alles, was ich dir sagte, meinte ich auch so. Es ist wirklich leicht, eine Grenze zu überschreiten. Wir sollten dagegen ankämpfen. Ich sollte dagegen ankämpfen. Welches Recht habe ich, mit meinem Sohn zu schlafen?"

Trunks setzte sich auf, blickte in Vegetas Gesicht. „Ich meinte auch ernst, was ich gesagt habe. Inzwischen verstehe ich, weshalb du dich so dagegen wehrst, aber ich brauche dich. Stoß mich nicht von dir weg. Bitte!"

„Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Vegeta und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Wenn ich bei dir bin, will ich mit dir schlafen."

„Gestern hätten wir es beinahe getan."

„Ja", sagte Vegeta und klang plötzlich grimmig, „und ich werde herausfinden, was mich beeinflusst hat."

Mit neuem Elan stand Vegeta auf und ging hinaus. Trunks folgte ihm, doch wesentlich langsamer. Der Planet empfing Vegeta ebenso trist wie bereits am Vortag. Vom Regen der Nacht waren noch wenige Spuren zu erkennen. Der Boden unter Vegetas Füßen war bereits fast vollständig getrocknet. Mit seiner feinen Nase schnüffelte er an den Resten des Abendessens. Alles wirkte normal. Nichts kam ihm verdächtig vor. Auch das Wasser probierte er. Doch da war keine Reaktion. Schließlich ging er hinüber zum Lagerfeuer. Mental ging er alles noch einmal durch, doch erst, als Trunks gelangweilt mit seiner Fußspitze das verkohlte Holz zerkleinerte, ging ihm ein Licht auf.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Finito! <strong>^.^<strong> Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat Anklang gefunden, trotz der überraschenden Wende. **^_~** Über Kommentare würde ich mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen. Eure Amunet

Und dann habe ich noch eine Frage.

In meinem Profil gebe ich immer bekannt, sobald ich ein Kapitel zu einer Geschichte fertig geschrieben habe und es an meine Betaleserinnen weitergereicht habe. Interessieren euch solche News? Soll ich das weiter so machen oder ist das Interesse nicht gegeben und ich kann mir das sparen? Für eine kleine Rückmeldung wäre ich dankbar.


	10. Yūwaku

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Yūwaku

Er stand auf der Kommandobrücke und blickte über die Monitore des Raumschiffes hinaus. Seine Haltung war starr, erhaben und spiegelte eben jene Haltung wider, welche er von seinem Vater gelernt hatte. Obwohl der junge Prinz noch klein war, wusste jeder der Krieger an Bord, dass mit ihm ein weiterer fähiger König geboren worden war. Im Moment waren die Gedanken des Prinzen fokussiert. Über mehrere Kundschafterdrohnen wurden Bilder vom Planeten Yūwaku gesendet. Was er dort sah, schockierte ihn, denn obwohl Prinz Vegeta schon oft der Zerstörungswut von Saiyajins zugesehen hatte, war alles, was er dort sah, grausamer. Gleichwohl die Oozaru inzwischen wieder in normale Saiyajins verwandelt worden waren, tobte der Kampf unter den Kriegern seines Vaters weiter.

Kein Stein stand mehr über dem anderen. Die Natur war zerstört. Alles, was brennen konnte, brannte lichterloh. Leichen der Einheimischen pflasterten den Boden. Es war ein Anblick, welcher sich tief in die Kinderaugen brannte. Doch Vegeta ließ sich davon nichts anmerken. Seine Miene blieb weiterhin unter einer Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit verborgen.

„Eure Majestät, Prinz Vegeta?" Fungitz war zu ihm getreten. „Die Krieger sind bereit. Wir werden auf den Planeten hinuntergehen."

„Ich komme mit."

„Das halte ich für zu gefährlich. Noch wissen wir nicht, was die Raserei unter den Kriegern bewirkt."

„Das ist mir egal. Ich komme mit!"

„Prinz Vegeta, seid doch vernünftig!"

Die Augen von Vegeta verengten sich gefährlich. „Ich sagte, ich komme mit. Also nerv mich nicht."

„Euer Vater-"

„Vater ist nicht hier."

Ein stummer Machtkampf zwischen ihnen entbrannte. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich fest in den anderen hinein. Weder der Krieger, noch der Prinz zuckte auch nur mit den Lidern. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gab es einen Gewinner.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Eure Hoheit. Aber wenn ich Euch befehle, zu gehen, dann werdet Ihr zur nächsten Raumkapsel gehen und fortfliegen. Verstanden?"

„Verstanden."

Fungitz zog sich zurück, während Vegeta innerlich grollte, dass er schon wieder nur einen Teilsieg errungen hatte. Weshalb musste er immer Zweiter sein? Ja, er würde sich anstrengen, denn irgendwann war es an der Zeit, dass er die Nummer 1 war. Prinz Vegeta würde einmal der mächtigste und stärkste Saiyajin Krieger aller Zeiten werden, da war er sich sicher.

Eine halbe Stunde später, betrat Vegeta den Planeten mit Fungitz und vier weiteren Saiyajins. Die Luft auf Yūwaku war schwer durch die vielen Feuer, welche brannten. Aber dieser Geruch, mit dem das Feuer glomm, barg etwas in sich, das Vegeta gefiel. Er konnte es nicht benennen, da er keinerlei Vorstellung davon hatte, was es war, aber den Kriegern neben ihm schien es ebenfalls aufzufallen. Sie hielten ihre Nasen in die Höhe und schnüffelten wie wilde Tiere. So ein Verhalten hatte Vegeta noch nie gesehen. Erst als Fungitz sich räusperte, schienen auch die anderen wieder normal zu sein.

„Los, suchen wir Kommandant Cucumbero."

Sie flogen über den Planeten. Die Schäden, welche über die Monitore bereits von Gräueltaten sprachen, waren in Wirklichkeit noch schlimmer. Selbst in den kurzen 30 Minuten, die vergangen waren, seit Vegeta die Kommandobrücke verlassen hatte, waren sie noch schlimmer geworden. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie Kommandant Cucumbero gefunden. Höhnisch lachend tötete er gerade den letzten seiner Kameraden mit einem Ki-Strahl. Vegeta und die anderen landeten in gebührlichem Abstand von Cucumbero.

„Kommandant", bellte Fungitz, „erklären Sie Ihr Verhalten!"

Träge wandte sich Cucumbero um. Seine Augen blickten irre. Prinz Vegeta schauderte es augenblicklich. So einen wahnsinnigen Ausdruck hatte er niemals zuvor bei einem Saiyajin gesehen. Kein Oozaru, kein Krieger hatte jemals derart die Kontrolle über sich verloren.

„Fungitz, mein Freund, bist du gekommen, um mir den Planeten streitig zu machen?"

„Der König schickt mich. Er möchte wissen, weshalb du deine eigenen Männer tötest."

„Feiglinge", brüllte Cucumbero. „Alles Feiglinge. Hinter meinem Rücken wollten sie mir den Planeten klauen! Yūwaku gehört MIR! Sucht euch einen anderen Planeten."

„Was redest du da!", mischte sich Prinz Vegeta wutentbrannt ein. „Alle Planeten, die ihr erobert, gehören meinem Vater!"

Dass Vegeta einen Fehler gemacht hatte, merkte er sofort. Das Entsetzen von Fungitz stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als Cucumbero den jungen Prinzen entdeckte. Schon alleine die Art, wie der irre Saiyajin ihn anblickte, ließ Vegetas Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben lähmte ihn die Angst.

„Unser kleiner Prinz ist da", sagte Cucumbero, seine Stimme bösartig. „Schickt dich der König? Sollst du mir den Planeten für ihn klauen?" Cucumbero leckte sich über die Lippen. Vegeta war noch zu jung, um den drohenden, sexuellen Hintergrund von Cucumberos Gestik zu verstehen, dies galt jedoch kein bisschen für die anderen Saiyajins. Ohne, dass irgendjemand etwas sagen musste, stellten sich die Krieger schützend vor ihren Prinzen.

„Was ist auf dem Planeten passiert?", fragte Fungitz. „Von welchen Nebenwirkungen habt Ihr in Eurem letzten Bericht gesprochen?"

„Wenn interessiert's?", lachte Cucumbero, „Ihr werdet ohnehin gleich sterben."

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung griff Cucumbero an. Er war stark, ein mächtiger Krieger unter den Kämpfern, berühmt für seine effektiven Anschläge. Angriff war schon immer seine Stärke gewesen. Fungitz und die anderen wehrten den Angriff so gut ab, wie es ihnen möglich war, doch obwohl sie zu fünft waren, drängte der Kommandant sie in die Defensive. Offenbar war Cucumbero aufgewärmt. Seine Kampfkraft hatte sich laut Scouter verdoppelt. Vegeta wollte sich in den Kampf einmischen, die anderen Krieger mit seiner Kampfkraft unterstützen, doch Fungitz schleuderte ihn weg.

„Bleibt in Deckung, Hoheit! Das ist kein Kampf für Euch."

Erschrocken tat Vegeta, wie ihm geheißen, hielt sich Abseits, so gut es bei einem sich ständig wechselnden Kampfplatz eben ging. Cucumbero schien ihn aber keine Sekunde vergessen zu haben. Bewusst schien sich dieser immer wieder in die Nähe von Prinz Vegeta zu bringen, welchem die intensiven Blicke stetig unangenehmer wurden. Er ahnte, dass da etwas vorging, von dem er nichts verstand, doch konnte er gerade niemanden fragen.

Zwei der Kämpfer lagen bereits schwer verwundet inmitten der Trümmer und konnten sich nicht mehr rühren. Es war erschreckend, wie leicht es Kommandant Cucumbero fiel, die anderen Krieger zu besiegen. Mehr jedoch verstörte das Lachen Vegeta. Höhnische Kommentare kannte er, Spott gehörte dazu, aber so ein Lachen hatte er nie zuvor bei einem Krieger vernommen. Eine ganze Salve Ki-Strahlen tauchte die Arena in grelles Licht. Staub und Dreck wirbelte auf. Für kurze Zeit konnte der Prinz nichts mehr erkennen, doch als sich der erste Schutt wieder legte, waren von den Saiyajins keine Spuren zu entdecken.

Erneut kroch die Angst in ihm empor. Waren sie tot? War er hier alleine? Wo war der verrückte Kommandant?

„Fungitz", sagte er leise. Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit des Falschen auf sich lenken.

„Euer Beschützer ist tot."

Vegeta erstarrte. Hinter ihm stand Cucumbero. Die Haare in seinem Nacken sträubten sich, sein Saiyajin-Schwanz zuckte nervös und gänzliche ohne sein Zutun. Er musste hier weg. Unbedingt weg! Doch ehe er reagieren konnte, wurde er von starken Armen gepackt, gequetscht, bis er vor Schmerz schrie. Nie zuvor hatte Vegeta derartigen Schmerz empfunden. Kein Trainingskampf, den sein Vater organisiert hatte, hatte ihm solche Schmerzen verursacht. Er war kurz davor, sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als ein Schatten sich aus der Dunkelheit herauskristallisierte.

„Lass ihn los!"

Fungitz war aufgetaucht. Sein Körper übersät mit offenen Wunden, der rechte Arm scheinbar gebrochen und doch am Leben. Bereit, für seinen Prinzen zu sterben.

„Du lebst noch? Du bist härter im Nehmen, als ich dachte." Achtlos wurde Vegeta fallen gelassen. „Soll ich dir den letzten Rest geben? Nur zu gerne, und danach werde ich ein bisschen mit dem Prinzchen spielen." Lachen, gehässiges Lachen.

„Was ist nur mit dir geschehen? Du warst immer der Stolz unseres Königs. Was hat dieser Planet aus dir gemacht?"

„Das siehst du doch! Ich bin ein GOTT!"

„Du bist kein Gott, du bist erbärmlich. Kannst dich nicht mehr kontrollieren, hast deinen Verstand abgelegt und für was? Für diesen Planeten? Schau dich mal um, du kannst ihn nicht mehr verkaufen. Dafür habt ihr ihn zu sehr zerstört. Wer zahlt für einen toten Planeten?"

„Du weißt gar nichts! Wichtig ist nur das Holz."

„Das Holz?"

„Riechst du es denn nicht? Mit den Flammen wird ein Enzym freigesetzt, das all deine Hemmungen löst. Du spürst es, oder? Ich sehe es dir an. Du bist erregt. Genauso erregt wie meine Männer und ich es waren, kurz nachdem wir hier angekommen sind. Es hat Spaß gemacht, mit den Einheimischen zu spielen. Ja, wir hatten sogar Spaß untereinander."

„Du widerst mich an!", sagte Fungitz, welcher nicht begreifen konnte, wie man sich derart gehen lassen konnte, selbst wenn das verbrennende Holz wie eine Droge auf die Saiyajins wirkte. Orgien unter Kriegern ekelten ihn an, wenngleich er wusste, dass es öfters zwischen den Feldbetten der Krieger vorkam, dass sie sich gegenseitig Erleichterung verschafften.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du noch nicht lange genug hier bist, um deine Hemmungen fallen zu lassen. Ich sehe es dir an, du willst dich auch am jungen Körper des Prinzen vergehen."

„Nein."

„Lüg nicht", entgegnete Cucumbero, überwand blitzschnell die Distanz, nicht ohne Fungitz eine reinzuhauen, und warf diesen unmittelbar vor Vegeta. „Sieh ihn dir an, mit seinen großen Kinderaugen, und sag mir noch einmal, dass du noch nie daran gedacht hast, ihn zu ficken."

„Fungitz?", fragte Vegeta leise. Er zitterte, denn auch wenn er keine Vorstellung davon hatte, was genau das Gehörte bedeutete, so erinnerte es ihn an den Klatsch der Bediensteten, welche sich über die Männer lustig gemacht hatten, die sich hatten von anderen nehmen lassen. Wollte Fungitz ihm so etwas antun? Ihn erniedrigen?

„Es tut mir leid, mein Prinz."

„Was-", Vegeta sollte nie dazu kommen, den Satz zu beenden. Fungitz presste seine Lippen auf die seinen und Vegeta riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Der ältere Saiyajin ignorierte trotz seines verletzten Zustandes die Gegenwehr des Kindes.

„So ist es gut", stachelte Cucumbero Fungitz an. „Nimm dir, was du willst und dann lass mich ran."

Mit leckenden Lippen näherte sich Cucumerbo. Immer und immer wieder fuhren Worten aus seinem Mund, was Fungitz mit dem Prinzen machen sollte, was er selbst mit ihm machen wollte. Seine Augen waren gänzlich leer. Der restliche Funken Verstand war darin erloschen. In Cucumbero herrschte nichts mehr außer brutale, verkommene Instinkte. Fungitz selbst schien seine Kontrolle verloren zu haben. Er achtete keine Sekunde auf die Angst in seinem Prinzen, er küsste ihn hart, verlangend. Dann war Cucumbero da. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er genüsslich über Vegetas Wange. Und auf einmal ging alles schnell.

Vegeta fand sich urplötzlich ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Boden wieder. Fungitz hatte Cucumbero in einem eisernen Griff.

„Lauft Prinz! Geht zur Raumkapsel und verschwindet von hier!"

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber, Ihr habt es versprochen!"

Ergeben nickte Vegeta, der mit einem Mal verstand. Fungitz war bereit, sich zu opfern. Vegeta floh und achtete nicht auf die Geräusche des Kampfes im Hintergrund. Er flog, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, zum Raumschiff. Hektisch drückte er die Knöpfe, die es bedurfte, um in eine der Raumkapseln zu steigen. Sein Herz klopfte erbärmlich vor Angst. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, doch er registrierte dies kaum. Er wollte nur hier weg, obgleich er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seiner Brust hatte, weil er Fungitz zurückgelassen hatte. Die Kapsel startete und durch das Bullauge darin sah er das Gewitter von Ki-Strahlen auf dem Planeten, bis es eine heftige Eruption gab. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher, aber in diesem Moment konnte er fühlen, dass Fungitz gestorben war, dazu brauchte er die Energien auf dem Planten nicht erst mit seinem Scouter checken. Doch als er es tat, stellte er fest, dass auch die Aura von Cucumbero erloschen war. Das Gefühl in seiner Brust schwoll zu einem heftigen Schmerz an und Vegeta weinte nun bitterlich. Erst viel später, als er wieder auf Vegeta-Sei ankommen sollte, wahrte er seine Haltung, ehe er seinem Vater unter die Augen trat und Bericht erstattete.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Hey Das war das neue Kapitel zu „Blutgewitter". Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und evtl. Ungereimtheiten aus dem vorherigen Kapitel ausgeglichen. <strong>^_~<strong> Liebe Grüße Amunet


	11. Zwist

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen: **

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Zwist

Vegeta war wütend. Unglaublich wütend. Weshalb von allen Planeten, die er kannte, hatte er erneut hier landen müssen? Yūwaku! Aufgerechnet Yūwaku! Außer sich vor Zorn schoss er einen mächtigen Ki-Strahl von sich, der weit in der Ferne einen Felsen zerschmetterte. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, doch er fühlte sich nur minimal besser.

„Vater?", hörte er Trunks in seinem Rücken fragen. Er hatte es seinem Sohn noch nicht gesagt. Was sollte er ihm auch sagen? Dass die wenigen Wissenschaftler im Dienste der Saiyajins herausgefunden hatten, dass das Holz von Yūwaku beim verbrennen Enzyme freisetzte, die auf Saiyajins anregend wirkten? Anregend in jeglicher Art und Weise, abhängig auch vom Charakter des jeweiligen Kriegers? Die einen Saiyajins gaben sich der sexuellen Ausschweifung hin und die anderen einem mörderischen Blutrausch. Wiederrum andere, und dazu zählte der ehemalige Kommandant Cucumbero, waren beidseitig gepolt. Vegeta hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wozu ein Krieger unter dem Einfluss dieses Holzes fähig war.

Von den Auswirkungen betroffen waren jedoch nur erwachsene Saiyajins, männliche ebenso wie weibliche. Vegeta hatte damals der Wirkung nur widerstehen können, da er noch ein Kind und somit körperlich nicht ausgereift gewesen war. Keinem der Wissenschaftler war es geglückt, ein Gegenmittel zu finden oder herauszufinden, wie man das Enzym zu einer Waffe bündeln konnte. Da Vegeta ein Kind war, hatte er nicht alles mitbekommen, denn die Belange des Königs waren nicht seine Belange gewesen, doch so viel Vegeta erfahren hatte, war es im Interesse seines Vaters gelegen, das Enzym seinen Kriegern dosiert vor einem Kampf zu injizieren, um sie anzuheizen. Jegliche Experimente dieser Art waren zum Scheitern verurteilt - Krieger, welche den Duftstoff mehr als einmal eingeatmet hatten, wurden abhängig. Sein Vater war sehr erbost darüber gewesen, so erbost, dass Vegeta mehrfach zum König zitiert wurde und stundenlang die gleichen Fragen über die Geschehnisse auf dem Planeten hattebeantworten müssen. Doch da Vegeta nie etwas Neues zu berichten hatte, war der König nur noch zorniger geworden.

„Vater?", fragte Trunks noch einmal und endlich drehte sich Vegeta zu seinem Sohn um. „Was ist hier los? Du weißt es, oder?"

„Wir sitzen in der Scheiße", seine trockene Antwort. „Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir das Raumschiff reparieren und hier weg kommen."

„Warum denn?"

„Es ist das Holz. Wenn wir es verbrennen, geraten wir in einen Ausnahmezustand. Je öfter wir dem Enzym, das es freisetzt, ausgeliefert sind, umso stärker wirkt es wie eine Droge, wir werden abhängig."

„Eine Droge?" Trunks war offensichtlich mehr als nur überrascht, fast schon schockiert. „Hast du mich deshalb geküsst? Weil du high warst?"

„Nein. So funktioniert das nicht. Das Enzym dockt im Gehirn an der Stelle an, die für die Impulskontrolle zuständig ist und blockiert gleichzeitig den Teil, der für Vernunft und Moral zuständig ist. Je häufiger man diesem Wirkstoff ausgesetzt ist, umso geringer wird die Hemmschwelle und man verroht. Ein Saiyajin besteht dann nur noch aus seinen animalischen Trieben."

Trunks schwieg. Die Informationen musste er erst einmal sacken lassen. Vegeta nutzte diese wenigen Minuten, um sich für die weiteren Fragen, die Trunks garantiert haben würde, zu wappnen und er sollte mit seiner Ahnung recht behalten.

„Das heißt, wenn du und ich, wenn wir länger hier bleiben, dann werden wir auf jeden Fall miteinander schlafen?"

So gut sich Vegeta mental auf Fragen seines Sohnes vorbereitet hatte, mit dieser einen hatte er definitiv nicht gerechnet. Weshalb musste Trunks auch permanent an Sex denken? „Teenager!", fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein und er stöhnte mental auf. Seine Miene, die sich unwillkürlich verfinstert hatte, glättete sich wieder, während er bemüht war, in einem ruhigen, wenngleich sehr knirschenden Tonfall zu antworten.

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!"

„Aber du sagtest doch, dass unsere Hemmschwelle sinken wird."

„Wir werden kein Holz mehr verbrennen. Wenn es sein muss, trage ich alles andere Brennbare auf diesem Planeten zusammen oder ich friere mir den Arsch ab."

„Warum? Was ist denn so schlimm daran?", fragte Trunks, dessen Hormone offenkundig mit ihm durchgingen. „Du willst es, ich will es. Sollte es da nicht egal sein, dass wir verwandt sind?"

„Trunks", knurrte Vegeta bedrohlich.

„Du küsst mich, du berührst mich und dann rennst du weg. Ich bin es leid. Ich will mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die ganze Sache mit dem Holz hier ist doch nur ein Vorwand. Du hättest mich auch so nochmals geküsst! Du kannst gar nicht anders!"

„Hör auf!", polterte Vegeta. „Junge, du hast doch keinen Schimmer, wovon du gerade sprichst. Dir hängt noch was von dem Enzym in den Hirnwindungen!"

„Warum? Weil ich mit dir schlafen will?"

„Ja, verdammt!"

„Daran bist du Schuld. Ich will es, seit du mich das erste Mal geküsst hast!"

Die Luft war raus. Beide Saiyajins starrten sich heftig atmend an. Es war Vegeta, welcher als erstes seine Fassung zurückgewann.

„Du hast Recht, ich hätte dich niemals berühren dürfen. Wegen mir hast du diese Flausen im Kopf und ich werde alles tun, um sie dir wieder auszutreiben."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Ein bitterböses Grinsen verzog Vegetas Mundwinkel.

„Vater!", keuchte Trunks entsetzt, als er den finsteren Blick deuten konnte. „Tu das nicht!"

„Warum? Du wolltest doch von mir berührt werden. Ein bisschen Bewegung kann dir da nicht schaden."

Mit diesen Worten schoss Vegeta auf Trunks zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hob dieser seine Arme zur Deckung. Doch Vegeta fackelte nicht lange. Gekonnt und mit Jahrzehnte langer Erfahrung attackierte er seinen Sohn weiterhin. Trunks handelte. Er wehrte sich so gut es ihm möglich war gegen Vegeta und dieser genoss es. Beinahe hätte es ein Trainingskampf zwischen Vater und Sohn sein können, doch dafür waren die einzelnen Attacken zu hart. Vegeta genoss es, Trunks in die Defensive zu drängen, doch er drosch nicht einfach so auf seinen Sohn ein. Nein, es entbrannte ein Kampf, mit dem er Trunks herausforderte und nach einigen Minuten platze auch Trunks der Kragen. Nun ließen sie beide ihren Zorn und ihre unbefriedigten sexuellen Gefühle hinaus, und sie kämpften verbissen gegeneinander.

**oooOOOooo**

Erschöpft stand Vegeta auf zwei Beinen. Seine Glieder schmerzten. Die Wunde an seinem Arm war wieder aufgerissen. Er war fix und alle und doch würde er nicht klein beigeben. Nicht solange Trunks noch aufrecht stand. Sein Sohn sah aber genauso erledigt aus, wie er sich selbst fühlte. Vegeta hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie gegeneinander gekämpft hatten, aber hinter Trunks sah er die Sonne untergehen. Wenn er sich recht entsann, waren sie kurz nach Sonnenaufgang aufgewacht.

„Was ist?", rief er Trunks hinüber. „Greif mich an oder gibst du schon auf?"

Trunks' Augen funkelten wütend zu ihm hinüber. Wie viel Leben doch noch in seinem Sohn steckte. Es machte Vegeta verdammt stolz. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Trunks so lange durchhielt, wenn er bedachte, wie oft sein Sohn das Training schwänzte, um mit Goten abzuhängen.

Ein Schrei ertönte und Trunks jagte auf ihn zu. Ja, sein Junge würde so schnell nicht aufgeben. Mit letzter Kraft wich Vegeta aus und schlug sein Knie tief in den Magen von Trunks. Dieser spuckte, keuchte und fiel dann zu Boden, wo er liegen blieb. Erst als Vegeta sah, dass Trunks keine Energie mehr hatte, um aufzustehen, gab er sich seiner eigenen Erschöpfung hin. Auch er sackte auf dem Boden zusammen. Es musste ein merkwürdiges Bild abgeben, wie Vater und Sohn, verschrammt, blutend und dreckig, nebeneinander auf dem staubigen Boden lagen.

Vegeta schloss seine Augen. Sein Atem ging hektisch und er füllte seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff, den sein Körper dringend benötigte. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper waren eine gleichbleibende Masse pochender Qual, doch es fühlte sich gut an. So befriedigt war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Warum hatte er nochmals gegen Trunks gekämpft? Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm einfiel, was der Grund für diesen Zwist gewesen war.

Allmählich verzweifelte er. Jedes Mal, sobald er dachte, Trunks hätte _wirklich_ begriffen, jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, seine eigenen Gefühle kontrollieren zu können oder vor ihnen zu fliehen, geschah etwas, das ihn aus dem Konzept brachte. Er durfte nicht mit Trunks schlafen, es wäre falsch, so falsch. Doch es war nicht die Furcht vor der Verachtung, die ihm Bulma oder Son Goku entgegen bringen würden, die Vegeta an sein Moral- und Ehrgefühl appellieren ließ. Es war die Furcht davor, dass Trunks diesen Schritt bereuen würde. Sie könnten es niemals ungeschehen machen. Es niemals vergessen. Vegeta hatte Angst vor dem Schaden, den er mit seinem schmutzigen Verlangen anrichten würde.

Er stöhnte auf. Yūwaku! Dieser verfluchte Planet, dessen Name alleine hätte schon eine Warnung sein müssen, denn welches Volk nannte seinen Heimatplanet schon Leidenschaft? Gerade jetzt wäre es so ein leichtes, seinen Trieben nachzugeben. Er könnte behaupten, dass es nur an der Wirkung des Holzes lag. Könnte, wenn er von seinen Freunden auf der Erde angeklagt würde, behaupten, dass die drogenartige Wirkung an diesem Vorfall Schuld wäre. Die Versuchung wuchs.

Das Knirschen von Schritten auf Sand ließ ihn aufhorchen. Nur wenige Schritte später tauchte Trunks auf wackligen Beinen in seinem Blickfeld auf. Sie sahen sich an. In Trunks' Augen loderte noch immer ein Feuer, doch es war nicht länger das Feuer des Kampfes. Vegeta wusste, was es bedeutete. Seine Augen schlossen sich, als Trunks sich neben ihn zu Boden fallen ließ und nun halb auf Vegeta lag. Dieser konnte Trunks' warmen Körper fühlen - der ein starker Kontrast zur Kälte war, welche sich über Yūwaku ausbreitete, da die Sonne inzwischen fast versunken war.

Trunks' Fingerspitzen berührten seine Brust, wanderten langsam weiter hoch zu Vegetas Gesicht. Zärtlich strich er die Konturen nach und Vegeta wehrte sich nicht. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Er hatte verloren. Sanft strichen die Finger über seine Lippen und Vegeta öffnete sie. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht wehrte, dann würde alles, wofür er die letzten Wochen gekämpft hatte, umsonst gewesen sein. Wenn er jetzt nicht seine Augen öffnete und Trunks vernichtend ansah, dann… Was dann? Vegeta konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sein Widerstand war erschöpft.

Ergeben seufzte er auf, als Trunks' Lippen sich auf seine legten.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Hey, sorry das es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat, aber leider war mein Hirn komplett Harry Potter overloadet und da ist kein DBZ reingegangen. ^^°°° Jetzt ist es immerhin wieder umgekehrt und ich hab nur noch DBZ im Kopf. XD Liebe Grüße eure Amunet<p> 


	12. Bittersüße Kapitulation

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen: **

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Bittersüße Kapitulation

Trunks küsste ihn. Langsam, zärtlich, in einer Art träger Erschöpfung. Seine Lippen waren weich, warm und Vegeta ließ es zu. In ihm gab es keine Gegenwehr mehr. Behutsam tastete Trunks' Zunge sich vor, ehe sie zögerlich in Vegetas Mund glitt. Hitze breitete sich in Vegeta aus, erfüllte seinen Körper mit neuem Leben. Seine Hände glitten in Trunks' fülliges Haar, wühlten sich hinein und er erwiderte den Kuss, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Doch auch in Trunks wurden weitere Energiereserven wach, denn er schob sich komplett auf Vegeta. Ein Schauer durchlief den Prinzen, als er das volle Gewicht seines Sohnes auf sich spürte.

Kurz unterbrach er den Kuss. Sah Trunks an. In den blauen Augen strahlte die Gewissheit über seinen Sieg. Trunks würde bekommen, was er wollte und er wusste es.

„Hör auf zu denken", raunte Trunks ihm zärtlich zu und dann lagen die verführerischen Lippen erneut auf seinen.

Es war nicht ihr erster Kuss und doch zog dieser sie ganz besonders in seinen Bann. Vegeta fühlte Trunks. Spürte Trunks. Da war so viel Zärtlichkeit, so viel Gefühl und Vegeta hörte tatsächlich auf zu denken. Er ließ sich ganz in den Strudel an Emotionen fallen, die Trunks in ihm auslöste. Alles was er wollte, war ihn fühlen. Ihn mit seinem Körper und seinem Herzen fühlen. Ohne Barriere, ohne sich zurückhalten müssen.

Seine Hände glitten Trunks' Rücken hinab, streiften ihm die Reste seines vom Kampf zerschlissenen Oberteils vom Körper. Samtige Haut empfing ihn. Genussreich ertaste er die Muskeln, die unter seinen Händen freudig zuckten und dann wanderten seine Hände weiter zu Trunks' Po. Festes Fleisch begrüßte ihn und als er den Po umfing, stöhnte Trunks in den Kuss hinein. Erregung pochte in Vegetas Lenden, als er bemerkte, dass Trunks schon alleine von dieser leichten Berührung hart wurde.

„Sieh mich an", flüsterte Vegeta sanft und Trunks tat ihm den Gefallen. Blaue, vor Lust verschleierte Augen sahen in Vegetas und er wusste, dass dies hier so falsch und doch so richtig war. Längst war der Moment vergangen, an dem es noch ein Zurück gegeben hätte. Sein Sohn war es, der ihn verführt hatte. Der für sie beide entschieden hatte. „Warum, Trunks?", fragte er. „Warum?"

„Weil ich dich brauche", die sanfte Antwort. Trunks sprach voller Liebe. Vegeta kannte diese Art zu reden, denn es war die gleiche Art, mit der Bulma zu ihm sprach. Sein Herz machte einen Satz. Er hatte seinen Sohn verdorben mit seinen Gefühlen, hatte ihn mit seiner eigenen Liebe infiziert wie mit einer Krankheit. Doch es war ihm egal. Jetzt musste es ihm egal sein.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, zog er Trunks in einen weiteren Kuss. Seine Zunge glitt zwischen die sinnlichen Lippen und er erkundete Trunks langsam, ausgiebig. Er musste sich nicht beeilen. Sie hatten so viel Zeit. Denn wenn er schon diesen großen Fehler begehen musste, dann wollte er ihn zumindest mit allen Sinnen genießen. Vegeta rollte sich mit Trunks herum. Nun war er es, der auf dem 16.-Jährigen lag. Mit seiner Hand strich er Trunks liebevoll eine Strähne des hellen Haares aus dem Gesicht, ehe er seine Lippen keusch auf Trunks' legte. Küssend wanderten seine Lippen Trunks' Hals entlang, immer tiefer zu der Beuge zwischen Hals und Schlüsselbein. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge den Knochen entlang und Trunks keuchte. Sein Körper begann sich unter Vegeta zu winden, aber für Vegeta war noch lange nicht der Moment ihrer Vereinigung gekommen.

Mit Zunge und Lippen glitt er hinab zu Trunks' Brust. Umfing dort die kleinen, aufgerichteten Knospen, an denen er abwechselnd saugte und knapperte. Stöhnen war seine Belohnung. Er war erfahren genug, um zu wissen, was er seinem Sohn antat, aber er wollte noch mehr. Wollte Trunks mit Haut und Haar verschlingen. Ihn als seinen Besitz markieren und ihn vereinnahmen. Bei den Göttern, er hatte Trunks gewarnt! Hatte ihm gesagt, dass er unersättlich sein würde. Seine Drohung war keine Lüge gewesen. Lockend tastete er mit der Zunge tiefer und tiefer. Passierte den Bauchnabel, in den er hinein stippte und stoppte am Hüftknochen, der Dank modellierter Muskeln hervorstand. Bewusst hielt sich Vegeta dem Zentrum von Trunks' Lust fern. Er wollte Trunks wahnsinnig machen vor Verlangen. Wollte ihm ein wunderschönes erstes Mal schenken, das, wenn auch mit der falschen Person, so doch zumindest erfüllend war.

„Bitte!", flehte Trunks mit rauer Stimme.

„Bitte, was?", fragte Vegeta heiser nach.

Röte legte sich auf Trunks' Wangen. Von dem entzückenden Anblick angetan, kam Vegeta erneut nach oben. Küsste Trunks leidenschaftlich, der sich nun lusttrunken an ihm rieb.

„Was soll ich tun?", wollte Vegeta erneut wissen, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Trunks war so leicht zu durchschauen.

„Berühre mich", die leise Bitte.

„Wo?", hakte Vegeta diabolisch nach, während er mit seinen Fingern über Trunks' Oberkörper streichelte. „Hier?", fragte er und legte seine Hand auf Trunks' Brust ab.

„Nein", hauchte Trunks.

„Nein? Dann vielleicht hier", schlug Vegeta lockend vor und berührte Trunks' Hüfte.

Unfähig noch ein Wort zu sagen, schüttelte Trunks seinen Kopf und Vegeta wusste, er sollte seinen Sohn erlösen, auch wenn ihm dieses Spiel so gut gefiel. „Hier vielleicht?", fragte er ein letztes Mal und seine Hand umschloss Trunks' pulsierendes Glied.

Stöhnend bog Trunks sich ihm entgegen. Wand sich glühend unter seinem Vater. Die Reaktion seines Körpers war mehr Antwort als genug. Geschickt liebkoste Vegeta Trunks' erigierten Schaft, ließ seine Hand auf und ab gleiten und dann, als Trunks kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand, verschwand seine Hand. Frustriert wimmerte Trunks auf, doch Vegeta hatte besseres im Sinne. Er wollte Trunks schmecken, wollte die Süße von Trunks auf seinen Lippen kosten und so beugte er sich vor, um das erigierte Glied mit seinem Mund zu verwöhnen.

Nichts hätte Vegeta auf das unglaubliche Gefühl vorbereiten können, Trunks auf diese intime Art zu liebkosen. Keiner seiner sündhaften Gedanken reichte an die Wirklichkeit heran. Die Phantasie verblasste und wurde von einer undurchdringlichen Realität abgelöst. Lippen und Zunge bildeten eine Einheit, um Trunks zu verwöhnen, tänzelnden leckend und küssend das Glied auf und ab, ehe Vegeta es komplett in sich saugte. Trunks unter ihm war außer sich vor Lust. Sein Körper wand sich unkontrolliert, während seine Hüfte sich energisch Vegeta entgegen drängte. Das Stöhnen, das hemmungslos seiner Kehle entwich, klang wie Musik in Vegetas Ohren und dann plötzlich kam Trunks! Zuckend, aufbäumend ergoss er sich in den Mund seines Vaters.

Für einen Moment war es vollkommen Still zwischen ihnen. Einzig Trunks' hektisches Atmen war zu hören, welcher sich nur ganz langsam zu beruhigen schien. Vegeta löste sich von Trunks. Der warme Samen wanderte seine Kehle hinab. Kurz küsste er ihn auf die Lippen. Ließ ihn einen Hauch ihrer Verdorbenheit schmecken, dann tauchte er wieder hinab. Er war bereit! Er wollte nun ebenso seine Erlösung finden und in Trunks dringen. Mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete er Trunks, welcher zusammenzuckte.

„Nicht!", keuchte Trunks entsetzt. „Ich… das… nicht."

„Soll ich da nicht rein?", fragte Vegeta und schaute hoch in Trunks' gerötetes Gesicht.

„Nein… Ich…", stammelte Trunks, „Da ist es schmutzig."

Vegeta lächelte süffisant: „Mir gefällt es hier." Langsam führte er einen seiner ebenfalls befeuchteten Finger in Trunks ein. Abermals zuckte Trunks, doch er sagte nichts. Im Gegenteil, er lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und wartete auf die Dinge und Gefühle, die Vegeta noch in ihm auslösen würde.

Mit der Geduld eines erfahrenen Liebhabers weitete Vegeta Trunks allmählich. Führte nach dem ersten noch einen weiteren Finger vorsichtig in den jungfräulichen Körper ein. Behutsam bewegte er sie in Trunks, bis dessen Körper unter ihm weich wurde, dann zog er sie zurück und brachte sich in Position. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse. Er war kurz davor, in seinen Sohn zu dringen. Vegeta wollte es so sehr und doch, jetzt, Sekunden vor der Erfüllung seines Traumes, zögerte er.

„Vater", sagte Trunks und blickte ihn mit verklärtem Blick an. „Es ist wirklich in Ordnung."

„Es gibt hiernach kein Zurück mehr", ein Aufbäumen von Vernunft in Vegeta.

„Ja", entgegnete Trunks und setzte sich ein Stück auf. „Aber ich will es so." Gequält blickte Vegeta zu seinem Sohn hinab. Sein Körper brannte wie Feuer, gierte nach der Vereinigung. Wollte Trunks mehr als alles andere, doch wenn er so auf seinen Sohn sah, wenn er daran dachte, wie schuldig er sich damit machte, dann hielt ihn etwas zurück.

Trunks' Hand legte sich auf Vegetas Wange. Liebkoste sie und strich mit dem Daumen über die geröteten Lippen, die sich unter der Berührung teilten. Wie automatisch glitt Vegetas Zunge vor und streichelte über den Daumen, ehe er ihn einzog und sinnlich an ihm saugte, so als würde er Trunks' Genital kosten. Ein tiefes Keuchen drang aus Trunks' Kehle und kurz darauf spürte Vegeta eine Hand an seinem Glied. Trunks umfing ihn, massierte ihn fest, während er Vegeta in die Augen schaute und ihn mit der Lust darin fesselte.

„Vergiss alles", wisperte Trunks. „Denk nur noch an das Gefühl zwischen uns."

Ein Zittern lief durch Vegetas Körper, wie ein erregtes Beben. Er konnte nicht mehr, er musste es jetzt tun, doch erst als Trunks näher an ihn heran rutschte, bis die Spitze seines harten Schaftes die Quelle seines Verlangens berührte, verlor er die letzte Beherrschung. Mit einem einzigen Stoß versank er in Trunks!

Eine warme Enge umfing Vegeta, massierte ihn mit Kontraktionen, bis Trunks Körper sich an die Penetration gewöhnt hatte. Langsam begann Vegeta, sich ihn ihm zu bewegen. Es fühlte sich gut an, unglaublich gut. Trunks' Körper wurde nachgiebig und der scharfe Schmerz, der für einen kurzen Augenblick in seinen Augen aufgeleuchtet war, verwandelte sich mit jedem Stoß, den Vegeta in ihn drang, in Erregung.

Noch immer blickte Vegeta in Trunks' Augen, auch wenn dieser sie inzwischen halb geschlossen hielt. Sie flackerten unter der Lust, die Vegetas Stöße in ihm verursachten und verwundert bemerkte Vegeta, wie die Augen seines Sohnes vor Erregung dunkler wurden, bis sie fast Purpur wirkten. Auch ihn riss eine Welle der Lust mit, er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, war nicht länger in der Lage, auf die Unerfahrenheit seines Sohnes rücksichtig zu nehmen und begann, sich immer energischer zu bewegen. Vegeta schloss seine Lider, bewegte sich tief in Trunks, fühlte ihn, spürte, wie sich sein Höhepunkt in ihm aufbaute.

Das Gefühl schwoll an, wurde stärker, intensiver und Vegeta fühlte sich Trunks verbundener als jemals zuvor. Das hier war nicht nur Sex. Nicht nur Perversität. Dies hier war Liebe, tiefe, innige Liebe und just als Vegeta diese Klarheit mit all seiner Macht erkannte, da kam er. Kam laut schreiend in dem Körper seines Sohnes.

Vollkommen erschöpft brach er auf Trunks zusammen und obwohl sein ausgelaugter Körper nach Sauerstoff schrie, suchten seine Lippen Trunks', um sie zu verschließen. Mit der Zunge umstreichelte und stippte Vegeta Trunks. Es war eine neue Form von Verbundenheit. Die Verbundenheit gemeinsam erlebter Ekstase. Doch dann, als das körperliche Bedürfnis nach Luft stärker wurde, löste er sich, blieb jedoch auf Trunks liegen.

Sie lagen lange so da, die Auswirkungen ihres Liebesspiels nachwirken lassend, bis der erste von ihnen sprach.

„Vater, das war wundervoll."

„Ja", antworte Vegeta matt, „das war es."

„Hast du geahnt, dass es so werden würde?"

Vegeta hob seinen Kopf, um Trunks anzusehen. „Nein, ich wusste es."

„Warum hast du dich dann so lange gewehrt? Das mit dir fühlt sich so richtig an."

„Aber das ist es nicht. Du weißt das im Grunde deines Herzens, auch wenn jetzt Neugier und Lust gewonnen haben. Du und ich, wie könnte dass eine Zukunft haben? Würdest du zu Goten gehen und ihm freiheraus erzählen, dass du gerade mit deinem Vater geschlafen hast? Was würdest du Bulma sagen?"

Da Vegeta bemerkte, wie seine Worte die Stimmung drückten und das intensive Gefühl zwischen ihnen ebenso wie die Süße ihrer Körperlichkeit noch zwischen ihnen lag, meinte er: „Lass uns heute nicht mehr darüber reden. Die Nacht ist angebrochen. Wir sollten zum Raumschiff zurück."

„In Ordnung", nuschelte Trunks und stand nach Vegeta auf.

Leise seufzte Vegeta. Er hatte die Stimmung zerstört. Trunks' Miene zeigte eindeutig verletzte Gefühle. Schuld flammte ihn ihm auf. Weshalb hatte er nicht seine Klappe halten können? Doch bevor die letzte romantische Gefühlsaufwallung der bitteren und harten Realität wich, nahm er ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn sanft zu sich. Verwundert blickte Trunks zu ihm. Vegeta lächelte sanft.

„Es tut mir leid." Ehe Trunks begriff, dass sein Vater, der Prinz der Saiyajins, sich gerade bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, wurde er auch schon von erfahrenen Lippen erobert. Vegeta lockte ihn, verführte ihn, bis Trunks gänzlich ergeben in seinen Armen hing. So gefiel ihm das viel besser. Sie hatten bereits einmal gesündigt. Was machte da schon ein weiteres Mal? Moral und Schuldgefühle konnten ihn morgen wieder quälen. Mit Trunks im Arm flog er zum Raumschiff. Die Nacht auf Yūwaku war lang…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Hallo! Das war mein neues Kapitel. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange auf ein Update warten musstest, aber Hamtaro (mein Hamster) hält mich seit ein paar Wochen mit seinen Stunts und Verletzungen derart auf Trapp, dass ich nur noch erschöpft bin.<p>

Vielleicht können mir ja eure Kommentare wieder Kraft geben, dann schaffe ich das nächste Kapitel auch wieder schneller. **^_~** Liebe Grüße Amunet


	13. Nachbeben

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen: **

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Nachbeben

Sanft landete Vegeta mit Trunks im Arm. Der kurze Flug durch eine sternenklare Nacht hatte ihrer romantischen Stimmung keinen Abbruch getan. Sogar das kurze Aufbäumen von Schuldgefühlen war wieder verstummt. Für diese Nacht, diese eine Nacht, hatte Vegeta sich bewusst entschlossen, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Gerade erst hatte er die Süße von Trunks gekostet. Ihn mit seinen Körper vereinnahmt und ihn geliebt. Er war bereit, ein weiteres Mal diese bittersüße Sünde zu begehen. Sich noch einmal von diesen tiefen Gefühlen leiten zu lassen und er wusste, dass Trunks keineswegs abgeneigt war.

Gerade wollte Vegeta Trunks in das provisorisch reparierte Raumschiff schieben, als dieser ihn stoppte.

„Warte, Vater."

Unverzüglich sackte sein Herz hinab. Schuld flammte so plötzlich in ihm auf, dass seine Gesichtszüge für einen Wimpernschlag entglitten, ehe er eine undurchdringbare Maske aufsetzte.

„Was denn?", fragte er vorsichtig und alles in ihm hoffte und schrie, dass Trunks ihm nicht sagen würde, dass er es bereute.

„Lass mich erst noch deine Wunde versorgen", deutete Trunks auf Vegetas Arm.

Verwundert blickte Vegeta an sich herab. Tatsächlich, Trunks hatte Recht! Als hätte der Schmerz nur darauf gewartet, dass Vegeta seine Verletzung nochmals bemerkte, kam er heftig pochend zurück. Irritiert darüber, wie ihr Liebesspiel ihn derart von seiner Verletzung hatte ablenken können, sah er zu Trunks. Erst jetzt bemerkte er an Trunks' Körper Spuren seines Blutes, Spuren von Trunks' Blut. Ihr Kampf hatte seinen Körper mit Wunden und Schrammen übersät.

„Vielleicht sollten wir vorher baden", schlug Vegeta vor, den der Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens plagte. Hätte der Kampf Trunks nicht daran hindern sollen**,** ihm auf dieser anderen, intimeren Ebene näher zu kommen?

„Es ist doch schon dunkel, Vater."

Erneut betrachtete Vegeta die Nacht. Keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Sterne funkelten um die Wette und zwei Monde schienen klein, aber hell auf sie herab. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick und seinem Zwecke dienlich.

„Das Licht der Sterne reicht", sagte er und ehe Trunks sich versah, langte Vegeta nach seinem Arm, zog ihn in eine Umarmung und flog mit ihm die kurze Strecke zum nächsten Fluss. Vegeta brauchte nicht lange suchen, ehe er die Ausbuchtung eines Flussarmes entdeckte, wo das Wasser gemächlich floss. Als er am Ufer landete, ließ er Trunks los, ohne sich jedoch von ihm wegzubewegen. Noch immer berührten sie sich ganz sanft. Vegeta gelüstete es, in Trunks' Augen sehen, doch sein Sohn hielt den Blick wie peinlich berührt zu Boden gesenkt. Verwundert wollte Vegeta fragen, was los sei, als er bemerkte, dass Trunks am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Hey", raunte er und hob mit seinem Finger Trunks' Kinn an. „Stimmt was nicht?"

Trunks' Augen sahen ihn an, tief und mit einem Funkeln darin, das selbst die Sterne zum verblassen brachte. Abwartend blickte er auf Trunks' bebende Lippen, doch jeder Versuch seines Sohnes, ihm zu antworten, scheiterte. Dann plötzlich war alles egal, als Trunks ihn küsste. Vegeta vergaß, dass Trunks ihm etwas sagen wollte und genoss die fehlenden Worte, deren Ausdruck Trunks sich mit seiner Zunge verschaffte. Langsam ließ Vegeta sich zu Boden gleiten und nahm Trunks mit. Weiches, feuchtes Grass bereitete ihm ein angenehmes Bett.

„Vater", wisperte Trunks, der scheinbar noch immer nach Worten suchte.

„Schon gut, du musst nichts sagen", beschwichtigte Vegeta ihn und mit Trunks auf seinem Körper stimmte dies tatsächlich. So nah beieinander konnte er ihn fühlen. Ihn fast schon in seinem Kopf spüren, denn sie waren gerade sehr vertraulich miteinander verbunden. Fast als würden sie das Gleiche empfinden und dann legte Trunks seinen Kopf auf Vegetas Brust. Er lauschte dem Herzschlag seines Vaters, etwas, das Vegeta unglaublich intim erschien.

Mit den Fingerspitzen begann Trunks, Vegetas Arm auf und ab zu wandern. Süße, kleine Schauer durchliefen Vegeta, bis er es nicht länger aushielt und nach Trunks' Hand griff. Trunks, der seinen Kopf hob, sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Spiel nicht mit mir", knurrte Vegeta verführerisch.

„Wer sagt, dass ich spiele?", ging Trunks auf die Herausforderung ein.

„Ich will dich nochmal!", stöhnte Vegeta grimmig, setzte sich auf und zog seinen willigen Sohn auf seinen Schoß.

„Das spüre ich", keuchte Trunks und provozierte Vegeta neckend weiter: „Können es Männer in deinem Alter denn zweimal in so kurzer Zeit hintereinander?"

„Du vergisst, mit wem du sprichst, Junge!"

Seiner Entrüstung folgte ein Kuss, der wild und leidenschaftlich war. Vegeta eroberte Trunks, tanzte mit ihm einen stürmischen Tanz, den Trunks nur zu gerne verlor und auf dessen Reaktion Trunks' Glied anschwoll, um gegen Vegetas Bauch zu drücken.

„Was bist du nur für ein böser Junge", raunte Vegeta, während er das harte Glied seines Sohnes mit der Hand umfing. Trunks wimmerte, doch Vegeta hielt es nicht davon ab, seinen Sohn weiter zu verwöhnen. Ungeduldig und höchst erregt drängte Trunks sich Vegeta entgegen, aber als er kurz vorm Höhepunkt stand wurde er abrupt losgelassen. Die blauen Augen glänzten vorwurfsvoll und dunkel vor Verlangen.

„Mach weiter", bat Trunks.

„Soll ich wirklich? Oder möchtest du vielleicht _mehr_?"

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sagte Trunks: „Mehr!"

„Dachte ich mir", lachte Vegeta kurz kehlig auf. „Bis du bereit?"

Trunks nickte und als hätte er auf dieses Signal gewartet, hob Vegeta Trunks' Hüfte an, dirigierte seinen Sohn auf das eigene Glied und ließ Trunks ganz langsam herunter gleiten. Zischend zog Trunks die Luft ein, während er sich vor Schmerz verkrampfte.

„Warte!", bat er und Vegeta kam dieser Bitte nach, wenn gleich es ihm unglaublich schwer fiel, denn auch er war über alle Maßen erregt. Als Trunks sich an das Ausmaß seines Gliedes gewöhnt hatte, ließ er ihn noch die letzten erregenden Zentimeter auf seinen Schoß gleiten. Beide hielten sie nun in ihren Bewegungen inne. Vegeta schloss die Augen, genoss diese unglaubliche Enge, roch den verführerischen Duft von Erregung mit dieser speziellen Note, die Trunks war und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seine Sinne. Sie alle waren auf Trunks und ihre Vereinigung fokussiert.

Explosionsartig verbreiteten sich Blitze pure Lust in seinem Leib, als Trunks sich zu bewegen begann. Zu Beginn waren die Hüftbewegungen vorsichtig, fast schon ängstlich, doch Vegeta ahnte, dass es keine Angst war, sondern schlicht das unglaubliche Gefühl, penetriert zu sein, welches Trunks so behutsam sein ließ. Allmählich wurde Trunks schneller. Seine Hüften bewegten sich nicht länger vor und zurück, sondern auf und ab. Es war anstrengend und er machte mehr als eine Pause, wenn die Kraft nachließ oder die Geilheit ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Vegeta selbst blieb ebenfalls nicht untätig.

Mit seiner Erfahrung kam er Trunks entgegen. Drängte sein Glied immer tiefer in den schmalen Körper und genoss das gutturale Stöhnen seines Sohnes. Schweiß rann Vegeta die Stirn hinab. Wenn er zuvor bereits geglaubt hatte, dass das erste Mal mit Trunks schon die vollkommene Sünde gewesen war, so zog ihn dieser Sex noch eine Spur tiefer in die Hölle hinab.

„Sieh mich an", befahl Vegeta heiser vor Erregung. Seine dunklen Augen verbanden sich mit den hellen von Trunks und er konnte bei jeder einzelnen Bewegung die lustvollen Emotionen in ihnen schimmern sehen. Es hatte etwas sehr Verdorbenes an sich, mit seinem Sohn vereint zu sein und die Lust von ihm zu beobachten, während sie sich diese gemeinsam schenkten. Vegeta wurde noch geiler. Seine Lippen eroberten Trunks' und dann gab es für den Saiyajinprinzen kein Zurückhalten mehr. Wild und heftig stieß er in Trunks hinein. Dominierte den Ritt und nur kurz später schrie Trunks laut auf, während er unkontrolliert zuckend seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und mit den Kontraktionen seiner Muskeln, seinen Vater mit sich riss.

Erschöpft legten sie sich beide in das weiche Gras, wo sie tief nach Luft atmend liegen blieben, ehe sie getragen von matter Befriedigung einschliefen.

Nicht lange danach erwachte Vegeta. Trunks neben ihm atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, so dass Vegeta sich scheute, aufzustehen. Er wollte Trunks nicht wecken. Gefangen in seiner Position blickte er zum Sternenzelt. Auch wenn ihm dieser Himmel fremd, die Formation der Sterne unbekannt war, er fand den Anblick wunderschön. Für eine Weile genoss er den vorherrschenden Frieden, doch dann schweiften seine Gedanken ab und er bedauerte die Zerstörung, welche sein Volk auf Yūwaku gebracht hatte. Die Frage, wie das Volk des Planeten wohl gewesen war, beschäftigte ihn. Vegeta überlegte, ob sie wohl schlank und grazil oder eher rund und tollpatschig gewesen waren. Ob sie die Schönheit ihres Heimatplaneten geschätzt hatten, oder ob sie ihren Planeten irgendwann selbst zerstört hätten, so wie es einst die Saiyajin vor vielen Jahrhunderten mit ihrer Ursprungswelt getan hatten.

Worin mochte die Schwäche der Yūwakuianer wohl gelegen haben, von der die Soldaten seines Vaters gesprochen hatten und wenn dieses Volk so schwach war, weshalb hatten sie ihre Welt dann „Leidenschaft" getauft? Vielleicht waren sie besonders gut in der Liebe gewesen. Hatten ihre Herzen gerne intensiv verschenkt, möglicherweise auch nur einmal in ihrem Leben. So viele derartige Überlegungen tauchten in Vegeta auf, ehe seine Gedanken zu dem Teenager an seiner Seite wanderten.

Er liebte Trunks. Liebte ihn mit dem Stolz eines Vaters und mit der sexuellen Begierde eines Liebhabers. Sein Herz schmerzte in seiner Brust, sobald er das Ausmaß seiner Gefühle ertastete. Niemals hatte Vegeta so stark, so zerreißend geliebt und obgleich er dieses Geschenk schätze, wünschte er sich, es niemals bekommen zu haben. Ja, er hatte heute Trunks' Wunsch und seiner eigenen Schwäche nachgegeben. Er bereute es nicht. Zumindest noch nicht heute Nacht, doch er sah seinen Fehler überdeutlich. Wie würde der nächste Morgen werden? Konnte Trunks ihm noch in die Augen sehen, ohne zu erröten? Würde Trunks seiner Mutter ins Gesicht sehen können, wenn sie irgendwann wieder Nachhause gelangten? Niemals würde Trunks seinen Freunden von seinem ersten Mal erzählen können, denn dann würde die Frage auftauchen, wer sein Liebhaber gewesen war. Dieses Geheimnis würde immer zwischen ihnen stehen.

Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich Vegeta und er bemühte sich, möglichst ohne Trunks in seinem Schlaf zu stören, aufzustehen. Als er vor Trunks stand und auf seinen Sohn herab blickte, sah dieser so unschuldig und kindlich aus, dass Vegeta einen Stich spürte. Wie hatte er ihn so beschmutzen können? Vegeta wand sich ab und ging mit federleichten Schritten zum Wasser. Im Licht der zwei Monde reinigte und besah er sich seine Wunde. Sie hatte inzwischen wieder aufgehört zu bluten, doch wenn er nicht bald auf einen Planeten kam, welcher über moderne Heilverfahren verfügte, würde er eine üble Narbe riskieren. Die Wunde auszubrennen war keine Alternative für ihn, denn dann wäre sein Arm wahrscheinlich für immer nutzlos im Kampf. Er schüttelte die trüben Gedanken ab und ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten.

Es war kalt, fühlte sich auf Vegetas Haut jedoch wunderbar frisch an. Blut, Dreck, Schweiß und die Spuren seiner Triebhaftigkeit vermischten sich mit dem kühlen Nass und lösten sich von seiner Haut. Nun fühlte er sich weniger schuldig. Auf dem Rücken liegend, ließ er sich auf dem Wasser treiben. Die Strömung war sanft und bewegte ihn nur ganz langsam voran. Vegeta bemerkte dies hauptsächlich daran, dass sich das Bild der Sterne veränderte, aber möglicherweise war dies auch nur der Fall, weil die Sterne wanderten.

Äußerlich unveränderte registrierte er das Plätschern, als eine weitere Person ins Wasser stieg. Vegeta braucht nicht nachzusehen, wer es war, seine Sinne hatten Trunks' Aura längst erkannt, wenngleich sich etwas an ihr verändert hatte. Sie war noch immer klar und deutlich, hatte noch immer das fröhliche Leuchten, aber sie wirkte tiefer, reifer. Als Trunks nach ein paar wenigen Schwimmzügen bei ihm auftauchte, richtete er sich im Wasser auf.

„Warum bist du weggegangen?", wollte Trunks wissen.

„Ich habe nach meiner Wunde gesehen", seine Entgegnung.

„Wie sieht sie aus?"

„Soweit in Ordnung."

„Vater!", sagte Trunks vorwurfsvoll. „Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, wenn es nicht so ist."

„Das würde ich", log Vegeta mühelos und lächelte Trunks an. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut", grinste Trunks zurück.

„Keine Beschwerden?", neckte Vegeta und Trunks begriff unverzüglich, was sein Vater damit meinte. Errötend antworte er: „Nur ein Ziehen, sonst nichts."

„Lass uns ans Ufer zurückschwimmen", schlug Vegeta vor, doch Trunks legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Darf ich dich küssen?"

Verdutzt blickte Vegeta Trunks an. „Weshalb fragst du? Vorhin hast du es doch auch einfach getan."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Trunks da, „aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, du wolltest dich von mir verabschieden. Ist es so? Wirst du mir Morgen erklären, dass es nur ein Ausrutscher war?"

„Trunks…", meinte Vegeta gequält, doch was sollte er seinem Sohn sagen? Dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben würden? Dass ihre Familie und Freunde kein Problem damit haben würden, wenn sie beide eine Beziehung dieser Art führten?

„Egal was du tust, verbann mich nicht wieder aus deinem Leben. Es war vorher schon schrecklich, doch jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie es zwischen uns sein kann – tu es nicht. Bitte!"

Vegeta sah in das gequälte Gesicht seines Sohnes, sah den Schmerz und die Furcht vor der Einsamkeit und er wusste, er durfte Trunks auf keinen Fall verletzten. Sein Sohn, dieser stolze, starke Saiyajin, war in diesem Punkt verletzlicher und angreifbarer als nirgends sonst. Unwillkürlich strich Vegeta mit einer Hand das nasse Haar aus Trunks' Gesicht. Sein Daumen streichelte über Trunks' Lippen, die sich für ihn öffneten und er musste daran denken, wie ähnlich und doch so unterschiedlich diese Szene einer anderen glich, die nur wenige Stunden vergangen war. Sein Blick fokussierte sich auf Trunks' Mund und dann beugte er sich zu ihm vor, um ihn ganz behutsam zu küssen.

Trunks erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Es war ein sehr sanfter Kuss, der tatsächlich ein wenig nach Abschied schmeckte, wie Vegeta fand und trotzdem oder gerade deswegen, verband er sie beide noch stärker. Als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit voneinander lösten war Vegeta abermals erregt, sein Körper hatte erneut auf Trunks reagiert, aber ihm war nicht mehr nach Sex zumute. Was er jetzt fühlte, übertraf den Wunsch nach körperlicher Vereinigung um ein vielfaches. Er wurde von dem Bedürfnis überwältigt, Trunks einfach nur bei sich zu spüren. Die Verbundenheit ihrer Herzen, gepaart mit dem schlichten Gefühl, sich in den Armen zu halten, war alles, was er für den Rest der Nacht wünschte.

„Wir sollten zur Raumkapsel zurück", schlug er mit belegter Stimme vor.

„Okay", antworte Trunks und irgendwie wusste er, dass Trunks ihn verstanden hatte. Das Trunks das Gleiche brauchte. Gemeinsam schwammen sie zum Ufer zurück und erst als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, erhoben sie sich in die Lüfte, um zur Kapsel zurückzufliegen. Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr, auch dann nicht, als sie die Raumkapsel betraten, zu ihrem behelfsmäßigen Bett gingen, sich hineinlegten, aneinander schmiegten und irgendwann mit dem Gedanken im Kopf einschliefen, dass diese Nacht doch niemals zu Ende gehen möge.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Huhu! <strong>:-)<strong> Das war das neue Kapitel von „Blutgewitter". Kapitel 14 folgt in Kürze, da es schon zu 80 % fertig ist.

Und noch ein kleiner Hinweis - auch wenn der Titel der FF ein bisschen düster wirkt, _ich beiße nicht_! Ihr braucht euch also nicht scheuen und auf den Review-Button zu drücken, um mir ein kleines Kommi zu hinterlassen. Von Kritik bis Lob ist alles erlaubt, nur last mich nicht verhungern. **;-)**

Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


	14. Der Tag danach

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen: **

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Der Tag danach

Noch bevor Vegeta die Augen öffnete wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sein rechter Arm schmerzte unglaublich und ohne hingesehen zu haben war ihm bewusst, dass sich seine Wunde entzündet hatte. Unter Schmerzen stand er auf und ließ Trunks vor sich hin schlummernd zurück, um ins Freie zu gehen. Sonne blendete ihn, als er die Raumkapsel verließ und er brauchte ein paar Minuten, ehe er sich an das gleißende Licht gewöhnt hatte. Mit wenigen Schritten überwand er die Distanz zum alten Lagerfeuer und setzte sich dort auf einen Baumstumpf, der ihm als Hocker diente. Missmutig besah sich Vegeta die Wunde und tatsächlich, es hatten sich rote Wundränder und Eiter unter der Wundoberfläche gebildet.

Leise fluchte er, bevor er nach einem Stück Holz suchte, um darauf zu beißen. Höchst konzentriert ließ er einen kleinen Ki-Strahl aus einem Zeigefinger kommen. Der Schnitt, den Vegeta damit verursachte, brachte ihn zum Schreien. Doch glücklicherweise dämpfte das Holz zwischen seinen Zähnen seinen Schmerzensschrei. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass Trunks etwas davon mitbekam. Sein Sohn würde sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen. Jedoch konnte Vegeta nicht verhindern, dass ihm der Schweiß über die Stirn lief und als der Eiter aus der Wunde floss, wurde ihm speiübel.

Ein paar Meter weiter stand noch ein Behältnis, welches Trunks und er nach ihrer unfreiwilligen Ankunft mit Wasser gefüllt hatten und genau dorthin begab er sich nun mit zittrigen Beinen. Gerade als er glaubte, den Eiter vollständig entfernt und die Wunde gut genug gesäubert zu haben, tauchte Trunks auf. Sein Sohn sah ihn nicht sofort und diese Gelegenheit nutzte Vegeta, um nach einem Stück Stoff zu greifen, das auf dem Boden lag. Er tauchte es in das Wasser und wickelte es gerade um seine Wunde, als Trunks bei ihm ankam.

„Guten Morgen, Vater", lächelte Trunks ihn an, nur um sofort besorgt zu fragen: „Was macht deine Wunde?"

„Verheilt", log Vegeta. Er wurde nicht einmal Rot dabei. Trunks jedoch bemerkte das nicht. Im Gegenteil, sein Sohn hatte gerade eine beschwingte Art an sich, die Vegeta von Bulma kannte, welche diese immer an den Tag legte, wenn eine ihrer Liebesnächte besonders erfüllend gewesen war. Dass sein Vergleich sehr passend war, bemerkte Vegeta nur kurz später, als Trunks sich vor beugte, ihm einen Herzschlag lang in die Augen blickte, um dann die restliche Distanz zu überwinden. Er raubte Vegeta einen kleinen Kuss, ehe er sich abrupt abwandte, etwas von Frühstück murmelte und von dannen flog. Verdutzt sah Vegeta ihm hinterher.

Erneut alleine schüttelte Vegeta die Gedanken an Trunks' seltsames Verhalten hab und suchte frische Kleidung für Trunks und sich. Erst dann überlegte er, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Er überprüfte ihre Vorräte, überschlug im Kopf, wie lange sie noch mit der Reparatur brauchen würden und wie lange sie es auf Yūwaku noch aushalten konnten. Die Prognose gefiel Vegeta überhaupt nicht. Zwar hatten sie noch immer ausreichend Vorräte, doch es würde ihnen nichts bringen, wenn das Raumschiff startklar war, sie aber keinen Reiseproviant mehr hatten. Vegeta wusste nicht, wann sie den nächsten bewohnten Planeten ansteuern konnten. Er würde Trunks bei seiner Rückkehr fragen müssen, was dieser an Essbarem bei seiner Erkundungstour gefunden hatte, doch vorher wollte er sich ins Innere der Kapsel zurückziehen und nochmals nach der Elektronik sehen.

Vegeta saß bereits eine ganze Weile vor dem Steuerungsmodel der Raumkapsel, als seine Konzentration nachließ und er sich immer wieder dabei ertappte, wie er gedankenlos auf die blinkenden Lichter und kryptischen Texte auf dem Monitor starrte. Auch wenn er bei seinem Aufstehen abgelenkt und bemüht war, nicht daran zu denken, doch die Wucht seiner Schuldgefühle hatte ihn eingeholt. Im Tageslicht sah alles anders aus. Er hatte mit Trunks geschlafen. Gestern. Hatte seinem Verlangen nachgegeben. Sich der Verlockung von Trunks' Lippen hingegeben. Unverzeihliches hatte er getan und doch… Nie zuvor hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Offenbar hatte Trunks weit weniger Probleme damit wie er selbst, denn sonst hätte sein Sohn ihn vorhin nicht geküsst. Aber was hatte Trunks gestern Nacht im Fluss noch gesagt?

„_Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, du wolltest dich von mir verabschieden."_

Hatte er da nicht schon gespürt, dass es Anfang und Ende ihrer Liebelei war? Was sollte er nur machen? Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass Trunks es bereuen würde. Dass Trunks derjenige sein würde, der mehr Probleme damit haben dürfte, wenn sie miteinander schliefen, aber Vegeta hatte sich geirrt. Er hatte damit Schwierigkeiten. Er wusste nicht, wie er Trunks in die Augen sehen konnte, ohne sich an ihre Leidenschaft zu erinnern. Ohne dass er sich nochmals auf Trunks stürzen wollte. Von Anfang an hatte er Recht gehabt, er würde nie wieder damit aufhören können, sich an Trunks zu vergehen. Zeitgleich würde er aber von seiner Schuld zerfressen werden. Er war zu einer Zeitbombe geworden. Wann würde dieses wacklige Konstrukt ihrer Beziehung zusammenbrechen?

Mit seinen Händen fuhr er sich übers Gesicht, als er Trunks zurückkommen hörte. Schnell streifte er die Verzweiflung ab und legte eine möglichst unbeteiligte Miene auf, während er wartete, bis Trunks bei ihm war. Offenkundig hatte er die Kleidung gefunden, die Vegeta ihm herausgesucht hatte.

„Vater, hast du schon was gegessen? Ich habe einige frische Früchte gefunden und sogar zwei große Fische gefangen."

„Ich komme gleich nach, ich mache hier nur noch etwas fertig", behauptete Vegeta und drückte am Steuerpult herum, ohne Trunks auch nur anzusehen.

Trunks, der sich bereits abgewandt hatte, drehte sich ihm nochmals zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du wirkst so… distanziert."

Nun erst sah Vegeta Trunks an. „Nein, es ist alles Okay. Ich möchte nur noch das Steuerpult fertig reparieren. Das dauert nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich bei dir."

Für den Moment zufriedengestellt nickte Trunks zaghaft, ehe er wieder verschwand. Erleichtert seufzte Vegeta auf. Es war gar nichts in Ordnung. Sie saßen auf diesem menschenleeren Planeten fest, hatten nur begrenzte Vorräte und er, er wollte mit seinem Sohn schlafen. Alleine eben, als Trunks nur vor ihm gestanden hatte, ihn mit diesem fragenden Blick angesehen hatte, da war dieses Bedürfnis aufgekeimt, Trunks zu berühren. Sein Körper erinnerte sich sehr genau an das Gefühl, wie Trunks unter seinen Händen schmolz. Mühsam kämpfte er die Erregung nieder, ehe er sich aufmachte, Trunks zu folgen und ins Freie zu treten.

Trunks saß auf dem gleichen Baumstumpf, der schon Vegeta als Sitzgelegenheit gedient hatte und hielt mehrere kleinere Technikteile in der Hand, die er mit geschickt ausgeführten Ki-Strahlen aneinander schweißte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war konzentriert und gleichzeitig, als würde er in sich ruhen. Die Ausstrahlung, welche er an den Tag legte, behagte Vegeta nicht, denn sie war so vollkommen. So als wäre in Trunks alles zurecht gerückt worden, an genau die Stellen, wo es sein sollte. Als hätte ihre Vereinigung ihn von der ganzen Unsicherheit, der Verletzung der vergangenen Wochen gereinigt und sein Herz wieder zusammengekittet. Vegeta musste schlucken.

Mit normalen Schritten ging er auf Trunks zu. Sein Sohn hatte die gefundenen Früchte in zwei Schalen angerichtete, die den Absturz überstanden hatten. Der Fisch hing auf ein paar Stöcke gespießt über dem prasselnden Feuer, wo er bereits zu garen begann. Ein köstlicher Geruch stieg in Vegetas Nase und das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, wie groß sein Hunger war. Wann hatte er zuletzt gegessen? Vegeta konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Ausgehungert setzte er sich neben Trunks auf einen weiteren Holzblock. Sein Sohn lächelte ihn kurz an, widmete sich aber weiterhin den Metallteilen in seinen Händen. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete Vegeta ihn, während er zeitgleich vorgab, sich um den Fisch zu kümmern und diesen hin und wieder im Feuer wendete.

Trunks sah im Sonnenlicht so schön aus. Sein Haar glänzte in der Sonne und ließ die Reflektion fast wie einen Heiligenschein um seinen Kopf wirken. Es war peinlich, dass Vegeta so etwas auffiel, doch noch peinlicher war es, dass es Vegeta gefiel. Gerade in diesem Moment fragte er sich, wie er Gewissensbisse haben konnte, mit dieser Schönheit geschlafen zu haben. Es war doch das natürlichste der Welt, dass man mit demjenigen, den man liebte, intim wurde.

„Vater", sagte Trunks da mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns auf den Lippen, „ich glaube, der Fisch ist fertig."

Abrupt wurde Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Irgendwie war er derart von Trunks' Anblick abgelenkt gewesen, dass er seinen Sohn die letzten Minuten angestiert und den Fisch vergessen hatte. Mit hochrotem Kopf holte Vegeta den Fisch aus dem Feuer. Feuer… Etwas in Vegetas Hinterkopf pochte hartnäckig und dann machte es klick!

„Scheiße!", flüchte er, stand auf und holte Wasser, um das Feuer zu löschen. Wütend fauchte er Trunks an: „Spinnst du? Wieso zum Teufel hast du Feuer gemacht?"

„Wegen dem Fisch", brüllte Trunks zurück, welcher ebenfalls aufgestanden war.

„Dann hättest du etwas anderes anzünden müssen, aber nicht dieses verfluchte Holz!"

„Warum? Es spielt doch keine Rolle mehr. Wir haben doch schon miteinander geschlafen, da macht es doch nichts aus, wenn wir von dem Feuer noch ein bisschen geiler werden."

Fassungslos starrte Vegeta Trunks an. Es war wieder soweit – er war an einem Punkt, an dem er Trunks am liebsten übers Knie gelegt hätte. Teenager-Denkweisen machten ihn fertig. Frustriert fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch das dichte Haar, ehe er aufklärte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das alles ist, was das Feuer auslöst?"

„Du hast gesagt, es enthemmt uns. Bei was denn noch?"

„Hast du eine Vorstellung, was es heißt, wenn ein Saiyajin verroht? Wir bestehen nicht nur aus sexuellen Gelüsten, wir bestehen aus Kampfdrang, aus Zerstörungslust. Was denkst du, was passiert, wenn wir dem Feuer länger ausgeliefert sind? Dass wir uns tot vögeln?"

Ertappt wurde Trunks knallrot. Vegeta brummte laut vernehmlich auf.

„Wir werden irgendwann miteinander kämpfen, Junge. Es reicht schon der kleinste Anlass, um aus der Haut zu fahren und wir werden streiten, miteinander kämpfen und versuchen, uns gegenseitig umzubringen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie intensiv die Wirkung auf dich sein wird, da du die Gene deiner Mutter in dir trägst, aber ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was dieses Feuer mit reinrassigen Saiyajins anstellt."

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Trunks, doch sein Tonfall glich dem eines trotzigen Kindes, welches seinen Fehler nicht zugeben wollte. „Du liebst mich, du würdest mir nie etwas antun."

„Ja", bekräftigte Vegeta, „ich liebe dich, mehr sogar, als für dich gut ist, aber ich kenne die Wirkung dieses Holzes und Liebe kann sich sehr schnell in Zerstörung verwandeln. Zwischen Liebe und Hass gibt es ein sehr großes Spektrum an Möglichkeiten und nicht jede Liebe ist gesund."

„Sagst du das, weil du mein Vater bist?"

Grimmig lächelte Vegeta: „Nein, weil es so ist. Einer deiner Urahnen hat seine Gemahlin derart geliebt, dass er sie hinter dicke Mauern verbannt hat. Niemand durfte sich ihr nähern außer der Leibgarde, die sie beschützte. Erdrückt von dieser Liebe, gefangen in einem goldenen Käfig hat sie das Einzige getan, das sie niemals hätte tun sollen – sie hat eine Affäre mit einem der Leibwächter begonnen. Als sie schwanger wurde, wähnte sich ein Urahn im größten Glück, es sollte das zweite Kind ihrer Liebe werden, doch als das Kind geboren wurde, musste er den Verrat erkennen. Er liebte seine Königin so sehr, dass ihr Betrug ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb und er die Königin mitsamt ihrem Liebhaber tötete. Doch sein Rachedurst war so groß, dass er die ganze Blutlinie der Königin und ihres Liebhabers umbrachte – selbst seinen eigenen, erstgeborenen Sohn."

„Das ist schrecklich!"

„Mag sein, doch wäre es jemals soweit gekommen, wenn unser Urahn seine Gemahlin nicht vor krankhafter Liebe gefangen gehalten hätte?"

„Das kannst du doch nicht mit uns vergleichen! Weder haben wir hier einen Palast noch Wachen noch bin ich eine Frau."

„Die Geschichte sollte dir auch nur als Beispiel dienen, wie unterschiedlich Liebe sein kann. Wer also soll garantieren, dass dieses Holz nicht einen von uns in den Wahnsinn treibt? Wer sagt dir, dass meine Saiyajin-Natur nicht aus mir herausbricht und ich kämpfen will? Gestern erst haben wir den ganzen Tag miteinander gekämpft. Sieh dich doch nur an! Du hast noch immer Schrammen und Wunden unter deiner Kleidung. Du kämpfst ebenso gerne wie ich!"

Die Luft war raus und sie starrten sich beide an. Trunks war es, der als erstes den Blickkontakt abbrach. „Scheiße!", fluchte er, drehte sich um, ging ein paar Meter und schlug mit aller Kraft ein Loch in den Boden. Vegeta betrachtete die Szene nur. Er liebte und begehrte seinen Sohn wirklich, doch war er es allmählich leid, von den Teenager-Hormonen kontrolliert zu werden. Trunks' Verstand wurde zwischendurch immer wieder von seinen Hormonen überrannt und zerrte an Vegetas ohnehin schon geringer Geduld. Doch Vegeta wollte nicht streiten, dafür hatten sie einfach keine Zeit.

„Hier", sagte er und hielt Trunks einen der Fische unter die Nase. „Lass uns essen. Du musst ebenso hungrig sein wie ich. Lass uns einfach zusehen, dass wir die Raumkapsel repariert bekommen und von hier abhauen können, dann kann uns dieses verdammte Holz egal sein. Ist das ein Deal?"

Es war ein Friedensangebot und Trunks erkannte es als solches. „Ja", lächelte er halbwegs versöhnt, stand auf und nahm den Fisch entgegen.

„Komm", meinte Vegeta und klopfte Trunks kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, während sie gemeinsam zur gelöschten Feuerstelle zurückkehrten. Ohne weitere Gespräche verspeisten sie ihr Frühstück, ahnungslos darüber, dass Hilfe schon längst unterwegs war.

_Fortsetzung folgt… _


	15. Rettung

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen: **

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Rettung

Drei weitere Tage auf Yūwaku waren vergangen. Drei Tage, in denen Vegeta Trunks unermüdlich angehalten hatte, mit ihm das Raumschiff zu reparieren. Drei Tage, in denen Vegeta seinen Sohn mit Arbeit körperlich auf Abstand gehalten hatte. Vegetas Maßnahme war von Erfolg gekrönt und sie hatten wirklich gute Fortschritte an der Raumkapsel gemacht. Zwar war die Kapsel nicht so vollkommen wie Bulmas Werk und auch würden sie auf den Komfort verzichten müssen, der ursprünglich eingebaut war, doch Vegeta war zuversichtlich, dass sie das Schiff zum Starten bringen würden. Der Flug hingegen würde zur Herausforderung werden. 90 % der Monitore an Bord waren beschädigt und ihre Kabel hatten als Ersatzteillager gedient, um die Steuerung funktionstüchtig zu machen. Sie würden also fast blind ins All fliegen. Zu ihrem besonderen Glück waren jedoch die Außenbordsensoren vollständig intakt, so dass sie die fehlende Sicht mit den Bewegungsmeldern ausgleichen konnten. Vegeta sah ihrem Start von Yūwaku positiv entgegen, so positiv sogar, dass er Trunks nichts von den Problemen mit den Vorräten gesagt hatte.

Obwohl sie das Essen aus ihrem Bestand mit Früchten, Fischen und kleineren Landlebewesen, die dem irdischen Hasen ähnlich waren, gestreckt hatten, nahmen die Vorräte erstaunlich schnell ab. Vegeta brauchte keine Wache schieben, um zu wissen, wohin das Essen gelangte. Seit ihrem Streit war die Stimmung zwischen Trunks und ihm gelinde gesagt angespannt. Sie hatten sich zwar vertragen, doch schon alleine die Tatsache, dass Vegeta Trunks auf Distanz hielt, trug zu Trunks' Stimmungstief bei. Von dem vollkommenen Frieden, den Trunks ausgestrahlt hatte nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht, war nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

Vegeta verabscheute sich dafür, dass er seinen Sohn immer wieder mit seinem widersprüchlichen Verhalten in ein Gefühlschaos stürzte, doch ihm selbst fiel es zunehmen schwerer, Trunks anzusehen. Das Schuldgefühl schwach geworden zu sein, seinem unmoralischen Bedürfnis nachgegeben zu haben, nagte schwer an ihm. Doch gerade aus diesen Schuldgefühlen nahm er die Kraft, standzuhalten und seiner Begierde nicht nochmals nachzugeben. Er wusste, dass es für Trunks keine Rolle spielte, ob er eine Nacht mit ihm verbrachte oder unzählige. Für Vegeta jedoch war dies von großer Bedeutung. Es war für ihn die Frage, ob er einmal eine Niederlage einsteckte oder mehrmals. Er wollte nicht verlieren! Vegeta war der Prinz der Saiyajins und auf die Stärke, die sein Titel bedeutete, berief er sich mental. Als Prinz würde er kein weiteres Mal unterliegen.

Um Trunks' Essverhalten jedoch auszugleichen war er auf die Jagd gegangen. Es war so lange her gewesen, dass er sich auf einem fremden Planeten mit so etwas banalem herumschlagen musste, dass er eine Weile gebraucht hatte, um in Schwung zu kommen. Dinosaurier und Riesenfische war er von der Erde gewöhnt, doch kleine Pelzträger wie Hasen und Bieber erforderten eine andere Herangehensweise. Vegeta konnte keinen Frontalangriff starten, er musste geduldig lauern, und wenn man von dem Gedanken an Flucht getrieben war wie Vegeta, der nur noch schleunigst von dem Planeten verschwinden wollte, dann war Geduld eine wahre Herausforderung. Aber Vegeta hatte sich kontrollieren können, hatte sein pochendes, ungeduldiges Herz beruhigt und sich auf die Aufgabe konzentriert, die vor ihm lag.

Fünf Stunden war er unterwegs gewesen. Mit der Sonne war er aufgestanden und hatte Trunks schlafend im Schiff zurückgelassen. Seine Intuition hatte ihn nicht getrogen, auch auf diesem Planeten waren die meisten Tiere in der Dämmerung am aktivsten. Seine Ausbeute konnte sich also sehen lassen, als er mit zehn Hasen und vier Fischen zu ihrem Lager zurückkam. Trunks saß an der alten Feuerstelle und lötete aus vielen kleinen Teilen, die er überall auf dem Planeten zusammengetragen hatte, einen Wassertank zusammen.

„Hallo, Vater", sagte Trunks, ohne von seiner Tätigkeit aufzusehen.

„Hallo, Junge", entgegnete Vegeta und legte seine Beute vor Trunks ab.

Jetzt erst sah Trunks auf und mit einem Stich im Herzen erkannte Vegeta, dass Trunks gänzlich gerötete Augen hatte, fast so, als hätte er geweint.

„Warum hast du so viel gejagt?"

„Um unseren Proviant aufzustocken. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir zum nächsten bewohnten Planeten brauchen."

„Wir haben keinen Kühlschrank mehr. Die Kühlaggregate habe ich für den Antrieb gebraucht."

„Das macht nichts, ich werde das Fleisch garen, dann ist es einige Tage haltbar."

„Und wie? Wir haben gestern die letzten Stofffetzen verbrannt. Um Gras zu trocknen ist es jetzt wohl zu Spät und Holz willst du ja nicht benutzen." Trunks' Stimme klang trotzig und aggressiv. Vegeta wusste genau, dass sein Sohn ihm noch böse wegen ihres Streits war.

„Keine Sorge, wir machen das auf eine andere Weise." Der Aufmerksamkeit von Trunks sicher, sagte er: „Hilf mir mal, den Fisch und die Hasen auszunehmen." Mit finsterem Gesicht legte Trunks seine eigene Arbeit nieder und ging zu Vegeta hinüber und half ihm, mit wenigen einfachen Schnitten die toten Tiere auszunehmen und die Hasen zu häuten. Als sie fertig waren, holte Vegeta den Wassereimer, um ihn Trunks zu reichen, damit sich dieser ebenso wie Vegeta die Hände waschen konnte.

„Jetzt pass auf, Junge", meinte Vegeta und hob sehr schnell mit Zuhilfenahme eines gebogenen Metallteiles eine Grube aus, die gerade so tief war, dass das Fleisch hineinpasste. Mit etwas Schilf, das sie vom Fluss mitgebracht hatten, legte er erst die Grube aus, dann das Fleisch hinein und schließlich deckte er mit dem Schilf das Fleisch ab, bevor er alles wieder mit der Erde abdeckte.

„Und wie willst du das Fleisch jetzt gar bekommen? Die Sonne ist nicht stark genug", wollte Trunks wissen und zu seiner Freude registrierte Vegeta, dass Trunks nur noch neugierig und nicht mehr verstimmt klang.

„Normalerweise würde ich jetzt Holz nehmen und ein Feuer darüber errichten, aber wie du so treffend festgestellt hast, diese Möglichkeit fehlt uns. Wir sind aber Saiyajins und auch wenn ich das Fleisch nicht mit einem Ki-Strahl verbrennen lassen möchte, habe ich keine Skrupel vor Steinen." Mit diesen Worten holte Vegeta ein paar Steine, die in der Nähe lagen, und bestrahlte sie so lange mit einer Ki-Flamme, bis diese glühten.

„Verstehe", sagte Trunks, welcher das Prinzip hinter dieser Garmethode inzwischen verstanden hatte. „Da hätte ich ja auch gleich drauf kommen können."

Vegeta sah Trunks an. Sein Sohn ärgerte sich gerade über sich selbst, doch Vegeta mutmaßte, dass dieser Groll in Wirklichkeit ihm galt. Wie nur sollte er die Laune von Trunks heben, ohne diesen erneut emotional und körperlich an ihn heranzulassen? Momentan schwieg er sich aus und sagte Trunks nicht, dass ihn sein Gewissen bezüglich ihrer Intimität plagte, irgendwie glaubte Vegeta aber auch keine Sekunde, dass dies nötig wäre.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen", meinte Vegeta und streichelte Trunks durch das Haar, als wäre er ein kleines Kind. „Ich gehe runter zum Fluss baden. Von der Jagd bin ich ganz schmutzig. Wenn ich zurückkomme, helfe ich dir."

„Was ist mit dem Fleisch?"

„Das braucht ein paar Stunden, bis es gar ist. Ich denke, jeder von uns kann einen Hasen zum Abendessen haben. Auf dem Rückweg nehme ich noch Fisch mit, den wir über Nacht in der Erde garen können."

„Wirst du davon nicht wieder schmutzig?", fragte Trunks trotzig.

„Ich nehme die Fische dieses Mal direkt am Fluss aus und die Mulde kannst du dann ja graben", lächelte Vegeta grimmig.

„Wie du meinst."

Trunks drehte sich demonstrativ von Vegeta weg und nahm seine vorherige Tätigkeit wieder auf. Einen Moment lang verspürte Vegeta den Wunsch, Trunks gehörig die Meinung zu geigen, wegen dieses kindischen Verhaltens, da ihm aber augenblicklich einfiel, dass er selbst der Auslöser war, hielt er zähneknirschend seinen Mund und flog zum Fluss.

**oooOOOooo**

Vegeta landete an der gleichen Stelle, an der Trunks und er sich vor ein paar Tagen geliebt hatten. Die Erinnerung daran ließ seinen Körper aufflammen, doch das war nicht der Grund, weshalb er hier war und nicht bis zum Abend mit dem Bad gewartet hatte. Seine Wunde war derart entzündet, dass Vegeta ein verdammt großes Problem hatte. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er Trunks auch nur ein Wort davon verraten. Das hätte seinen Sohn nur noch mehr aus dem Trab gebracht.

Vor Schmerz zischend löste er den provisorischen Verband. Ein übler Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Eiter quoll aus der Wunde heraus und Vegeta trug ihn ab. Das Fleisch hatte sich so entzündet, dass die Wundränder sich allmählich Schwarz verfärbten. Er wusste was dies bedeutete. Nekrotisches Gewebe. Teile seines Armes hatten begonnen, abzusterben. Laut fluchte er, ehe er unter enormen Schmerzen und mit einem Stück des verhassten Holzes zwischen den Zähnen begann, das tote Gewebe mit einem Ki-Strahl abzuschneiden. Vegeta schrie! Laut vernehmlich und er war nur froh, dass Trunks nicht bei ihm war. Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn und zweimal musste er aufhören, weil das enorme Pochen von Schmerz ihn fast bewusstlos machte.

Er musste zum Arzt. Dringend! Vielleicht sollte er endlich so vernünftig sein und die Wunde ausbrennen. Wenn seine Entzündung erst einmal eine Blutvergiftung verursachte, war es zu spät, dann würde er sterben. So aber würde er nur ein verstümmelter Kämpfer werden. Beides waren keine Optionen, die ihm behagten. Nachdem er sich vor Schmerz übergeben hatte, war er endlich mit der behelfsmäßigen Wundversorgung fertig. Das Tuch, welches er zuvor um seinen Arm getragen hatte, schmiss er weg. Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er sich eines von seinen T-Shirts, das er in den letzten Tagen schon Stück für Stück zu verbandszwecken geopfert hatte. Geübt umwickelte er damit die Wunde. Optisch sah jetzt alles wieder so gut aus wie zuvor. Trunks würde er damit täuschen können. Morgen gegen Mittag müsste das Schiff startklar sein und dann rückte die notwendige medizinische Versorgung näher. So lange musste er einfach nur noch durchhalten.

Vegeta, welcher einen Moment für sich brauchte, probierte es nochmals mit Meditation, der er eine Mitschuld an ihrem Absturz gab, aber da sein Geist unruhig war, funktionierte es dieses Mal nicht. Stattdessen schlief Vegeta am Flussufer ein, wo er ein paar Stunden später wieder erwachte. Seine Wunde schmerzte noch immer und besorgt bemerkte er, dass er sich fiebrig fühlte. Aus tiefstem Herzen hoffte er, dass es nur ein Sonnenstich war, wenngleich das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Inneren blieb.

Die Abenddämmerung setzte ein und Vegeta, der ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil er Trunks den ganzen Tag alleine an der Raumkapsel hatte arbeiten lassen, wollte zumindest noch den Fisch fangen, den er versprochen hatte. Also machte er sich daran und fing innerhalb kürzester Zeit fünf riesige Exemplare, die er schnell ausnahm, säuberte und an den Schwanzflossen packte, um damit zum Lager zurückzukehren.

Als er am Lager ankam, war es bereits dunkel. Von Trunks war keine Spur zu entdecken. Hase und Fisch waren aus der Mulde herausgeholt worden und lagen abgekühlt unter einem Bettlaken, das Trunks scheinbar noch in den Trümmern gefunden und gereinigt hatte. Die neue Mulde war bereits gegraben und so legte Vegeta den Fisch mit dem gleichen Prozedere wie am Mittag hinein und brachte wieder ein paar Steine zum glühen. Erst danach ging Vegeta in das Innere der Kapsel. Licht brannte neben ihrem Bett.

„Keine Sorge, das ist nur meine Taschenlampe. Kein Holz, keine Energie vom Schiff. Nur stinknormale Batterien", begrüßte Trunks ihn.

„Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

„Irgendwo auf der Suche nach den Wassertrankteilen. Der ist übrigens fertig. Wir müssen ihn morgen nur noch füllen." Der Vorwurf war deutlich aus Trunks' Stimme herauszuhören.

„Hör zu…", setzte Vegeta an, wurde jedoch abrupt unterbrochen.

„Nein! Ich will keine Ausreden mehr hören. Keine Ausflüchte. Du hast mit mir geschlafen, du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst und jetzt benimmst du dich wieder wie ein verdammtes Arschloch und gehst mir aus dem Weg! Allmählich verstehe ich, weshalb du dich mit Mutter immer so oft gestritten hast. Weil du wankelmütig bist wie ein Waschweib! Gegen wen kämpfst du?", fragte Trunks, stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor Vegeta. „Kämpfst du gegen mich? Gegen meine Gefühle?"

„Nein", sagte Vegeta schlicht. „Ich kämpfe gegen _meine_ Gefühle."

Plötzlich mit einem milden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sagte Trunks: „Warum? Du hast doch gemerkt, wie schön es war, ihnen nachzugeben. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich es nicht auch wollen. Ich will es, ich will dich!"

„Du bist mein Sohn!"

„Und du mein Vater und dennoch habe ich akzeptiert, dass ich so fühle."

Vegeta sah Trunks an, sah, wie gequält sein Sohn war und welche Zuwendung er von ihm wollte. Es zog an Vegetas Herz. Er wollte Trunks berühren und hob die Hand, um sie diesem auf die Wange zu legen, aber traute sich nicht, die Haut zu berühren und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Trunks' Augen blickten ihn verletzt an. Das Blau verwandelte sich in einen flüssigen See.

„Nicht weinen", bat Vegeta, „bitte nicht weinen!", doch es war zu spät, aus Trunks' Augen liefen klare Tränen hinab. Kein Laut kam von Trunks, während er Vegeta einfach nur anblickte. Unfähig mit dieser Situation umzugehen, streichelte Vegeta die Tränen mit seinem Daumen fort, doch falls er geglaubt hatte, Trunks damit zu beruhigen, irrte er sich. Die Tränen liefen nun in Strömen. Stöhnend riss Vegeta Trunks in seine Arme. Gab ihm die körperliche Nähe, die er seinem Sohn seit Tagen versagt hatte, nur um ihn dann von sich zu schieben und stattdessen seine Lippen fest auf die von Trunks zu pressen. Er küsste ihn mit voller Inbrunst. Sie torkelten blind in ihrem Kuss zum Bett und fielen darauf, als Trunks mit seinen Beinen an die Bettkante stieß. Vegeta fiel auf ihn.

„Nicht weinen", murmelte Vegeta zwischen ihren Küssen. „Nicht weinen." Es wurde zu einem Mantra, das Trunks irgendwann mit den Worten: „Ich weine doch gar nicht mehr", erwiderte.

„Stoß mich weg", verlangte Vegeta. „Lass es nicht zu."

„Aber ich will es", entgegnete Trunks, der mit seinen Beinen Vegetas Hüfte umklammerte.

„Es ist falsch!"

„Es ist wundervoll."

„Hasse mich!"

„Ich liebe dich."

Behutsam schob Trunks das T-Shirt über Vegetas Kopf. Mit seinen Händen erkundete er den muskulösen Rücken und brachte das Blut seines Vaters zum Glühen. Immer wieder küssten sie sich unter vielen hitzigen Berührungen. Trunks, dessen Tränen versiegt waren, hatte angesichts Vegetas neuerlicher Kapitulation seine Zuversicht zurückgewonnen und erkundete den Körper seines Vaters neugierig. Vegeta ließ es geschehen. Der Prinz der Saiyajins dachte nicht mehr an gewinnen oder verlieren, sein Verstand hatte sich vollständig ausgeschaltet. Er war im Drang gefangen, Trunks Trost zu schenken und tat dies, indem er ihn zärtlich verwöhnte.

Sie beiden waren derart in ihrem Liebesspiel gefangen, dass sie den unerwarteten Besucher nicht bemerkten, der die Szenerie mit Entsetzen beobachtete. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und je länger er dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, zusah, umso größer wurde der Zorn, der in ihm heranwuchs. Dies durfte nicht sein! Nicht diese beiden! Es konnte nicht sein und seine Wut entlud sich in einem lauten Schrei!

_Fortsetzung folgt… _


	16. Raserei

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen: **

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Raserei

Ein Schrei unterbrach das Liebespiel von Trunks und Vegeta abrupt. Überrascht sahen sie zu dem Saiyajin, welcher der Ursprung des ohrenbetäubenden Geräusches war. Beide waren entsetzt darüber, in Flagranti erwischt worden zu sein. Dennoch hatte es unterschiedliche Gründe. Scham loderte in Trunks empor wie die wütende Flamme eines Feuers und färbte sein Gesicht in dunklem Rot. Seine jüngst gemachten Erfahrungen in Intimitäten dieser Art hatte ihn noch nicht gelehrt, mit so einer Situation umzugehen, geschweige denn, den Umstand, beim Sex mit seinem Vater erwischt worden zu sein, verkraften zu können.

Vegeta jedoch war keinesfalls die Tatsache peinlich, beim Sex ertappt worden sein. Der Prinz der Saiyajins schämte sich der Schande, in dem Moment größter Schwäche erwischt worden zu sein. Ausgerechnet der Mann, dessen Achtung ihm die Wichtigste überhaupt war, hatte sein Versagen gesehen.

Für beide, Vater und Sohn, blieben jedoch nur wenige Sekunden, um diese Gefühlsvielfalt zu erleben, denn dann endete der Schrei und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit schoss der Saiyajin auf sie zu. Vegeta wurde brutal gepackt und mit solcher Wucht gegen die metallene Außenwand des Raumschiffes geschleudert, dass die Hülle nachgab und Vegeta sich kurz darauf auf dem staubigen Boden hinter dem Raumschiff wieder fand.

Trunks' verzweifelter Schrei ging in dem Lärm unter. „GOKU!"

Schmerz durchbohrte Vegetas Körper, die Luft blieb ihm für einen Moment weg, doch er brauchte nur einen Wimpernschlag, ehe er den unerwarteten Angriff verdaut hatte und auf die Beine kam. Sein Körper vibrierte vor Kampfeswillen, da kam bereits der nächste Angriff. Erneut war Vegeta zu langsam und kassierte mehrere Treffer tief in seinen Magen. Säure stieg ihm auf, lief ihm in den Mund und als die Attacke ebenso plötzlich beendet war, wie sie begonnen hatte, nutze er die Gelegenheit und spuckte sie zu Boden.

Er beugte seinen Kopf erst nach rechts, dann nach links. Sein Nacken knackste, aber er war jetzt bereit. Noch einmal würde Kakarott ihn nicht so leicht überrumpeln können. Dieser stand geschätzte 10 Meter von ihm entfernt, die Aura eines Super-Saiyajins tragend. Wut loderte um ihn und Vegeta braucht kein Hellseher zu sein, um zu wissen, weshalb Kakarott derart geladen war. Jeder würde das Schlimmste denken, wenn er einen Vater mit seinem Sohn im Bett vorfand und Vegeta gab Kakarott Recht. Er hatte diese Strafe verdient, dennoch wollte er es ihm nicht so einfach machen. Dafür war er zu sehr Saiyajin.

„Hör auf, Son Goku", sagte Trunks, welcher ihnen inzwischen durch das beschädigte Raumschiff gefolgt war.

„Geh zurück, Trunks!", befahl Kakarott.

„Nein! Du verstehst nicht-"

„-tu, was er sagt!", unterbrach Vegeta seinen Sohn. „Such dir einen sicheren Platz. Hier wird es gleich ungemütlich."

Obwohl Vegeta sah, wie hin- und hergerissen Trunks war, blieb er eisern. Kakarott war ebenso wenig wie er selbst in der Stimmung, diesen Konflikt friedlich zu lösen. Ihr Saiyajinblut war bereits bei diesem kurzen Kampf in Wallung gekommen. Eigentlich sollte Trunks dies verstehen, doch scheinbar hatte sein Sohn Angst um ihn. Erleichterung durchfloss Vegeta, als Trunks nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit tatsächlich den Rückzug antrat und sich in sicherer Entfernung niederließ, jedoch so, dass er den beiden älteren Kämpfern zusehen konnte. Vegeta war klar, dass Trunks jederzeit eingreifen wollte, sollte es denn tatsächlich nötig sein.

Nun konzentrierte sich Vegeta vollständig auf Kakarott. Man konnte dem Unterklassenkrieger ansehen, dass er vor seinem nächsten Angriff etwas sagen wollte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Schon bevor das erste Wort fiel wusste Vegeta, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde.

„Wie konntest du das tun?", fragte Kakarott. Nie zuvor hatte Vegeta so viel Verachtung in Kakarotts Stimme vernommen. Selbst seinen schlimmsten Feinden hatte Kakarott Achtung und Respekt entgegen gebracht. Scheinbar hatte Vegeta beides verloren.

„Ich war schwach", entgegnete Vegeta.

„Schwach?", echote Kakarott. „Was hast das mit Schwäche zu tun? Verdammt, du hast Sex mit deinem Sohn!"

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?"

„Warum tust du es dann?"

„Spielt das eine Rolle?" Vegeta war sich im Klaren, dass es egal war, was er sagen würde. Kakarott konnte dieses Verhalten keinen Deut gutheißen, es nicht begreifen. Weshalb es ihm dann erklären?

Kakarott sah es ebenso, denn mit einem neuerlichen Wutschrei auf den Lippen stürzte er sich erneut auf Vegeta. Dieser wich geschickt aus und schlug selbst zu. Der erste Treffer an diesem Abend. Kakarott strauchelte einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor er sich fasste und zum Gegenschlag ansetzte. Was folgte waren viele Hiebe, die von Vegeta geblockt wurden. Da die beiden Saiyajins fast gleichstark waren, tobte der Kampf lange, ehe Kakarott eindeutig die Oberhand gewann. Sie hatten dabei Schläge, Tritte und Ki-Strahlen abgefeuert. Zweimal hatte Trunks ausweichen und sich einen neuen Beobachtungsposten suchen müssen, sonst wäre er von einem der abprallenden Ki-Strahlen getroffen worden. Dass Vegetas Energielevel allmählich nachließ war die einfache Konsequenz seines verletzten Armes.

Die Schmerzen waren kaum noch zu ertragen, obwohl das Adrenalin in seinem Körper sie im Rausch des Kampfes eine ganze Weile unterdrückt hatten. Nun jedoch, als Kakarott selbst in den nebligen Wahn des Kampfes fiel, konnte dies tödlich sein. Der nächste Schlag Kakarotts, gegen den verletzten Arm, ließ Vegeta auf den Boden fallen. Sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert, während der Schmerz ihn vergeblich nach Atem schöpfen ließ. Ein Ki-Ball traf ihn und für einen Moment schwanden Vegetas Sinne. Er konnte nichts hören und sehen, alles was es noch gab, war der unglaubliche Schmerz, der von seinem Arm ausging. Er merkte, dass er kurz davor war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Vater!", schrie Trunks und eilte zu Vegeta hin, ohne zu ahnen, dass Vegeta von alldem nichts mehr mitbekam. Ehe Trunks Vegeta erreicht hatte, hatte dieser dem Schmerz nachgegeben und war in der schwarzen Tiefe einer Ohnmacht versunken.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war Nacht, als Vegeta erwachte. Sein Kopf war ganz benebelt, so als wäre er mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt worden. In seinem dämmrigen Zustand registrierte er nur, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Er lag auf etwas weichem, war warm zugedeckt und es roch merkwürdig, nach Putz- oder Desinfektionsmittel oder etwas ähnlichem. Da war ein Piepsen, mechanisch und leise, auch wenn es gerade in seinem Schädel dröhnte. Ein paar Mal blinzelte er und dann konnte er in dem sanften Licht des Mondes, welches durch das Fenster fiel, Einzelheiten des Raumes erkennen. Er lag in einem Krankenzimmer. Neben seinem Bett standen Monitore, an denen er angeschlossen war. Nadeln steckten in seiner Haut, an welchen Schläuche angebracht waren, die wiederum zu Beuteln an Ständern führten, die neben dem Bett standen. Vegeta richtete sich auf. Schmerz wogte in seinem Körper, doch ganz merkwürdig, als würden die Medikamente den größten Teil hinter einer Mauer aus Nebel verstecken.

Auf den Beuteln standen die Namen von zwei Medikamenten, die Vegeta nichts sagten, doch aufgrund des Verwendungsnachweises wusste er nun, dass er sowohl Schmerzmittel als auch Antibiotika bekam. Antibiotika waren gegen Infektionen, so viel wusste er und er hatte nur eine Infektion, die ihn schon seit Tagen quälte. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Arm. Er war noch dran. Keine Amputation, dennoch musste er den sauberen, weißen und professionellen Verband lösen. Vegeta musste sehen, was mit seiner Wunde geschehen war. Unter dem äußeren Verband erschien ein Stoffpad, welches er hochhob. Der intensive Geruch einer dicken Salbenschicht begrüßte ihn ebenso wie ein klaffendes Loch in seinem Arm.

Das abgestorbene Gewebe war großzügig mit einem Skalpell entfernt worden. Die Wunde nässte, was sowohl von der Tiefe der Verletzung als auch von der Salbe herrühren konnte. Erleichtert legte Vegeta das Pad wieder auf die Wunde und wollte gerade den Verband erneut um seinen Arm wickeln, als die Tür aufging. Licht blendete ihn.

„Sie wollten ihn amputieren", sagte die Stimme, ehe die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde und Vegeta Kakarott erkannte. „Ich sagte, sie sollen tun, was sie können, um ihn zu retten, obwohl ich nicht übel Lust gehabt habe, dich auf diese Art zu bestrafen."

Vegeta erwiderte nichts darauf. Im Grunde war dies auch unnötig, da er Kakarott verstand.

„Wo bin ich hier?"

„In Satan City, großes Stadtklinikum", sagte Kakarott und setzte sich neben Vegeta auf das Bett, nahm den Verband an sich und wickelte Vegetas Arm behutsam wieder ein.

„Wir sind auf der Erde? Wie?"

„Momentane Teleportation."

Rau lachte Vegeta auf. „Das geht über so weite Strecken?"

„Ich musste auf ein paar Planeten Zwischenstopps machen, aber ja."

„Wo ist Trunks?", fragte Vegeta und seine Stimme veränderte sich vollkommen. Reine Sorge sprach aus ihm heraus.

„Zuhause. In Sicherheit."

„In Sicherheit vor mir?"

„Ja."

„Gut!", sagte Vegeta und klang plötzlich wieder sehr ernst.

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide Saiyajins. Sie wussten, sie mussten diese Sache klären, aber keiner von ihnen wusste, wie dieses schwierige Thema anzusprechen war. Es war Kakarott, der offenkundig schon einige Stunden Zeit gehabt hatte, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, welcher als erstes wieder sprach.

„Trunks hat mir erzählt, dass er dich liebt. Dass er freiwillig…" Kakarott hielt mitten im Satz inne.

„Ich habe ihm keine Gewalt angetan, falls du das gedacht hast", sagte Vegeta. „Zumindest keine körperliche, aber du hast Recht, ich bin das Problem."

Kakarott schwieg und sah ihn einfach nur an. Vegeta wusste, dass ihm der Jüngere den Raum geben wollte, sich zu erklären, seine Sicht der Dinge ohne Zwischenworte loszuwerden, doch es war so verdammt schwer! Saiyajins waren ohnehin nicht gut im darlegen ihrer Gefühle, dies war ihre Genetik, ihre Erziehung, doch Vegeta als ihr Prinz war darin noch schlechter, obwohl ihn die Jahre auf der Erde so vieles in diesem Bereich gelehrt hatten. Jetzt und hier hatte Vegeta aber das erste Mal die Möglichkeit, sich die Qual von der Seele zu reden. Es mochte sein, dass Kakarott ihn noch mehr verachten würde, wenn er geendet hatte, aber was hatte Vegeta zu verlieren?

„Ich liebe Trunks. Begehre Trunks, wie kein Vater seinen Sohn begehren sollte. Ich wollte ihn küssen, ihn berühren und das schon lange." Er schnaubte auf. „Du brauchst mich nicht so strafend ansehen, ich weiß selbst, dass das Anormal ist. Denkst du, ich bin gleich auf Trunks losgegangen? Ich habe mich dagegen gewehrt. Wochen, Monate. Am Anfang habe ich selbst nicht verstanden, was mit mir los war, aber es wurde immer schlimmer."

„Bist du deshalb gegangen?"

Gequält verzog Vegeta das Gesicht. „Ja. Was hätte ich sonst tun können, um ihn zu schützen?" Fragend sah er Kakarott an, doch falls er eine Antwort erwartet hatte, wurde er enttäuscht. Regungslos blickte Kakarott zurück.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es passiert", sprach Vegeta weiter. „Aber es ist passiert. Ich nehme die Schuld vollkommen auf mich."

„Trunks meinte, auf dem Planeten gäbe es eine enthemmende Droge."

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Als du uns gefunden hast, war die Droge nicht im Spiel. Vielleicht waren da ein paar Küsse, die durch das Feuer auf Yūwaku beeinflusst wurden, aber letztlich konnte es nur geschehen, weil ich es gewollt habe."

Vegeta sah Kakarott an. Der Blick des Unterklassenkriegers war nach wie vor von Unverständnis geprägt und doch konnte Vegeta erkennen, dass er es verstehen wollte. Wollte begreifen, wie Vegeta diese Grenze hatte überschreiten können. Als heterosexueller Mann, als Vater zweier Söhne vermochte er es aber nicht, es nachzufühlen. Die Vorstellung, er selbst könnte etwas mit einem seiner Söhne haben und sei es nur ein sexuell angehauchter Kuss, überforderte Kakarott bereits. Ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken daran und genau deshalb verstand er nicht, dass Vegeta sich so sehr nach dieser Intimität gesehnt hatte.

„Du brauchst es nicht verstehen", sagte Vegeta, der Kakarotts Blicke richtig deutete. „Ich verstehe es selbst nicht." Abermals hielt Vegeta inne, ehe weitersprach. „Hast du es Bulma gesagt?"

„Nein. Außer mir weiß hier niemand darüber Bescheid. Ich habe Trunks gesagt, er soll schweigen, bis ich mit dir gesprochen habe. Bis wir uns überlegt haben, wie es künftig weitergeht."

„In Ordnung… Und was hast du jetzt mit mir vor? Wirst du mich töten? Mich des Planeten verbannen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin weder Richter noch Henker. Was willst du denn machen?"

„Ich wollte schon einmal abhauen und Trunks ist mir heimlich gefolgt. Wenn mein Arm verheilt ist und ich ein neues Schiff habe, könnte ich es nochmals probieren, aber wer garantiert mir, dass mir Trunks nicht noch einmal folgt?"

„Dafür könnte ich sorgen. Was ich mich aber frage, ist, wie Trunks damit umgeht. Er meint, er liebt dich."

„Er wird darüber hinwegkommen. Es war ein Fehler, ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal zu küssen. Das hat ihn auf dumme Gedanken gebracht. Gib ihm ein Mädchen, lass ihn Sex mit einem haben und er wird mich vergessen."

„Denkst du, es ist so einfach? Er macht einen sehr erwachsenen Eindruck."

„Was willst du, Kakarott?", fauchte Vegeta, „Soll ich dir sagen, dass das zwischen Trunks und mir richtige Liebe ist und wir nicht voneinander lassen können? Willst du mir sagen, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn ich mit meinem Sohn schlafe? Nein! Du bist hier, weil ich mich von Trunks fernhalten soll. Damit ich sein Leben nicht noch mehr versaue und genau dafür suche ich eine Lösung. Ich habe diese Gefühle, daran kann ich nichts ändern, aber als Prinz der Saiyajins sage ich dir, dass ich alles in meiner Macht tue, um für Trunks das Beste zu tun."

„Ich glaube dir", antworte Kakarott nach einer Weile. „Ich glaube dir wirklich, ich weiß nur nicht, ob dein Bestes in diesem Fall reicht."

„Willst du mir damit etwas Bestimmtes sagen?", fragte Vegeta, dem Kakarotts Tonfall missfiel.

„Hast du schon daran gedacht, dass wir die Dragonballs benutzen können?"

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Hey ^^ Das war mein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch zugesagt. Über Kommentare würde ich mehr sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet<p> 


	17. Entscheidungen

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen: **

Vegeta Trunks x

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Haftungsausschluss:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Beta-Leser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Entscheidungen

Prinz Vegeta stand am Fenster seines Zimmers und blickte hinaus in den Garten. Die Sonne schien, es war ein schöner Sommertag. Bulma war im Garten und half ihrer Mutter, ein neues Blumenbeet anzulegen. Der Professor, Bulmas Vater, saß an der Gartentischgarnitur und bastelte an einer neuen Erfindung. Eine automatische Unkraut-Zupfer-Einheit, wenn er Bulma beim Frühstück richtig verstanden hatte. Doch sicher war sich Vegeta nicht, dafür hörte er in letzter Zeit einfach zu wenig zu.

Er seufzte leise auf. Seit zwei Wochen war er wieder auf der Erde. Seit einer Woche zurück in der Capsule Corporation. Bulma hatte ihn mit freudigen Armen empfangen und sich bedankt, weil er Trunks zurückgebracht hatte. Sie hoffte, ganz offen, dass Vegeta und sie wieder zusammen kommen würden. Der Junge selbst hatte von seiner Mutter gehörig den Kopf gewaschen bekommen, weil er sich an Bord des Raumschiffes geschlichen und abgehauen war. Trotz seiner 16 Lenze hatte Trunks Hausarrest von ihr aufgebrummt bekommen, doch Vegeta war sich relativ sicher, dass Trunks kein Bedürfnis hatte, unter Gleichaltrige zu gehen. Selbst Goten, seinen besten Freund, hatte er nach einer halben Stunde Besuch wieder nach Hause geschickt.

Sie waren beide in der Realität angelangt. Waren beide mit ihren Gefühlen konfrontiert und mit den Dingen, die auf Yūwaku geschehen waren. Weder Trunks noch er konnten Bulma schuldfrei ins Gesicht blicken. Seine Schwäche kam Vegeta in ihrer Nähe wie ein noch größerer Verrat vor. Er hatte Bulmas Sohn, er hatte seinen Sohn geschändet. Die Erinnerung daran, wie wundervoll die Nacht mit Trunks gewesen war, verblasste angesichts der Wirklichkeit immer mehr.

Trunks und er gingen sich so gut es möglich war aus dem Weg. Sie sprachen nicht über Yūwaku oder darüber, dass Kakarott Bescheid wusste. Wenn sie in einem Raum waren, pflegten sie einen so betont freundlichen Umgang miteinander, dass Bulma ihn bereits gefragt hatte, was genau auf dem fremden Planeten geschehen war. Vegeta hatte ihr alles vom Absturz erzählt und über das Leben auf Yūwaku, ohne ihr etwas über das spezielle Holz, seine Wirkung oder der Zärtlichkeiten zwischen Trunks und ihm zu sagen.

Wegen seines Armes hatte sie sich große Sorgen gemacht, doch schon nach einer Woche Krankenhaus war er entlassen worden. Die Selbstheilungskräfte eines Saiyajins gepaart mit moderner, medizinischer Versorgung hatten seinen Arm gut heilen lassen. Natürlich war die Wunde noch nicht vollständig geschlossen und Vegeta musste noch immer einen Verband tragen, doch nachdem die Entzündung komplett abgeklungenen war, waren die Mediziner inzwischen dazu übergegangen, Silbernitrat darauf zu legen, was die Wundheilung beschleunigte und den Effekt hatte, dass die Wunde sich Tag für Tag mehr schloss. Vegeta schätzte, dass sie nur noch eine weitere Woche zur Genesung brauchte. Zwar würde er sich dann immer noch schonen müssen und das Training nur langsam aufnehmen können, doch für einen Mann, dem man beinahe den Arm amputiert hatte, war das verkraftbar.

Trunks hingegen bereitete ihm Verdruss. Er sollte mit seinem Sohn reden und ein paar Dinge klarstellen, zum Beispiel, dass es hier auf der Erde keine Fortsetzung ihrer Liebelei geben konnte. Aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Vegeta richtig feige. Er dachte an das, was Kakarott ihm gesagt hatte.

„_Hast du schon daran gedacht, dass wir die Dragonballs benutzen können?" _

Dieser Satz hing Vegeta nach. Nagte an seinem Bewusstsein und ließ so viele Möglichkeiten zu. Was sollte er sich mit den Dragonballs wünschen? Kakarott hatte nur gemeint, er solle darüber nachdenken. Er könnte sich wünschen, dass Trunks einfach vergaß, was auf Yūwaku geschehen war. Ohne die Erinnerung daran würden sie wieder normal miteinander umgehen können. Doch dann war ihm eingefallen, dass er weiter zurückgehen musste. Es hatte auf der Erde angefangen, auf Yūwaku nur seinen Höhepunkt gefunden. Wenn er Trunks die Erinnerung an ihren ersten Kuss raubte, würde es dann gehen? Aber nur weil Trunks dem Nebel des Vergessens ausgesetzt war, hieß dies noch lange nicht, dass alles in Ordnung war. Wäre er selbst in der Lage, dieses Mal jegliche Annäherung zu unterlassen oder würden seine Gefühle wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen?

Vegeta wusste, dass er die Ursache des ganzen Dilemmas war. Vielleicht musste er einfach anders an die Sache herangehen. Er hatte drei Wünsche, die ihm Shenlong erfüllen konnte, drei ganze Wünsche. Möglicherweise sollte er Trunks die Erinnerungen nehmen und sich selbst diese Gefühle. Aber welche Auswirkung mochte dies haben? Falls er Shenlong sagte, er solle seine Liebe für Trunks nehmen, würde er ihn dann noch als Vater lieben können? Auch wenn die Wahl, die Dragonballs einzusetzen, der leichte Weg war, so galt es dennoch, seinen Wunsch vorsichtig und mit Bedacht auszusprechen.

Innerlich war Vegeta jedoch noch nicht davon überzeugt, tatsächlich die Dragonballs zu nutzen. Gleichwohl er pragmatisch veranlagt war, war er als Krieger niemand, der vor einem Problem davon rannte. Dies hier überstieg aber alles, was er jemals durchlebt hatte. Er fühlte sich einfach nur mies. Sein ganzes Inneres war durcheinander. Gefühle wirbelten in ihm umher, von denen er niemals gedacht hatte, dass sie eine solche Vielfalt besaßen. Andere hingegen stritten miteinander. Stolz gegen Schwäche. Liebe gegen Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Sehnsucht gegen Vernunft.

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich unter leichtem Knarzen. Augenblicklich spannte sich Vegetas ganzer Körper an. Er wusste vor dem ersten Wort, wer zu ihm gekommen war.

„Vater?", sagte Trunks und Vegeta drehte sich seinem Sohn zu. „Können wir reden?"

„Ja", antworte Vegeta und deutete Trunks mit einem Nicken, sich auf das Bett niederzulassen. Er selbst setzte sich ebenfalls mit etwas Abstand hin. Sie sollten sich auf gleicher Höhe begegnen, wenn sie miteinander sprachen.

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?", kam Trunks unverzüglich zur Sache.

„Es kann nicht weitergehen."

„Aber-"

„- hast du deiner Mutter in den letzten Tagen in die Augen sehen können? Hast du dich mit deinen Freunden getroffen?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Mir war nicht danach."

„Und weshalb?"

„Ich…", Trunks zögerte. Fand keine Worte, um sein Innerstes nach außen zu kehren.

„Du schämst dich, oder? Hast Angst, dass sie dir ansehen könnten, was wir getan haben."

Auch ohne Trunks' zustimmende Worte sah Vegeta, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Röte kroch Trunks' Nacken hoch, bis in seine Wangen. Sein Gesicht trug eine schuldbewusste Miene. Scham loderte so heiß wie eine Flamme. Vegeta spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, als er diese Reaktion sah. Es vermeintlich zu wissen war etwas ganz anderes, als die schlimme Bestätigung zu erhalten. Tief in sich drin hatte Vegeta gehofft, dass Trunks verneinen würde, dass sich sein Sohn wie schon auf Yūwaku über seine Bedenken hinwegsetzte und ihn mit den richtigen Worten aufbaute. Innerlich schalt er sich einen Narren, wie hatte er diese dumme Hoffnung haben können, wo er doch alles machen wollte, dass zumindest Trunks auf den richtigen Pfad zurückfand.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Trunks", sagte er. Es war keine Lüge. Trotz des ganzen Schmerzes machte er ihm keinerlei Vorwürfe. „Du brauchst dir deshalb nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Lass es einfach vergangen sein." Wie von alleine war Vegeta näher an den Halbsaiyajin heran gerutscht.

„Aber ich liebe dich!"

„Und ich dich, dennoch muss es jetzt ein Ende haben."

„Soll das heißen, dass es nur diese eine Nacht für uns gab? Dieses eine unglaubliche Erlebnis zwischen uns?"

Trunks' Stimme zitterte. Seine Augen wurden feucht. Verzweiflung sprach so intensiv aus ihm, dass Vegeta ganz merkwürdig zumute wurde.

„Ich sehe keine Zukunft für uns. Ganz egal was wir tun, egal wohin wir gehen, wir wären immer Vater und Sohn. Unsere Liebe kann keine Chance haben, aber du hast eine! Du kannst vergessen, was passiert ist und alles zurücklassen, was auf Yūwaku geschehen ist. Fang von vorne an, such dir eine Freundin, meinetwegen auch einen Freund, aber hör auf, mich zu lieben!"

„Was ist mir dir?", fragte Trunks stockend, „Wirst du aufhören, mich zu lieben?"

Obwohl Vegeta wusste, dass er Lügen sollte, konnte er es nicht. „Nein", sagte er schlicht. „Ich werde dich immer lieben. Du bist das Wundervollste, das mir im Leben geschenkt wurde." Seine Hand legte sich sanft auf Trunks' Wange, berührte die einzelne Träne, welche hinunterfloss und wischte sie mit seinem Daumen weg.

„Dann erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich damit aufhöre. Meine Liebe ist ebenso stark wie deine."

„Du bist so jung…"

„Glaubst du, nur weil ich jung bin, habe ich keine Ahnung? Ich habe vielleicht nicht deine Lebenserfahrung, aber ich weiß ganz genau, was ich fühle."

„Wie soll _das_ hier funktionieren? Wir gehen uns aus dem Weg, können Bulma nicht mehr in die Augen sehen und müssten jederzeit Angst haben, dass wir erwischt werden. Mal abgesehen davon, was Kakarott mit mir machen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich dich nicht verlassen kann."

„Lass uns wieder weggehen. Lass uns irgendeinen Planeten suchen, auf dem wir glücklich sein können. Das Universum ist so groß, irgendwo werden wir akzeptiert werden. Und wenn nicht – Yūwaku könnte unsere neue Heimat werden."

„Nur du und ich."

„Ja. Nur wir zwei. Braucht es denn sonst jemanden, um glücklich zu sein?"

Der Gedanke war so verlockend. Entsprach dem tiefsten Bedürfnis von Vegetas Seele und es wäre so leicht, ja zu sagen. Ja zu Trunks, ja zu einem gemeinsamen Leben, ja zu dem Glück an seiner Seite, doch Vegeta war nicht in der Lage, zu antworten. Etwas in seinem Inneren schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Fast glaubte er, er müsse ersticken, doch paradoxerweise konnte er atmen. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er Trunks ansah. Erwartungsvoll, mit großen Augen und einer verzweifelten Hoffnung im Gesicht blickte dieser ihn an. In diesem Moment fasste Vegeta den Entschluss, was er machen würde. Alle seine Zweifel waren beseitigt. Der Weg, auf den er sich nun begab, kannte kein Zurück mehr und wie um sein Vorhaben zu besiegeln, beugte er sich vor und küsste Trunks voller Zärtlichkeit.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Hey, das war mein aktuelles Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und würde mich über Kommentare freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet<p> 


	18. Dragonballs

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen: **

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Dragonballs

Die Sonne drückte ihn nieder. Unbarmherzig und gemein brannte sie sich mit ihrer geballten Kraft in seine Haut, doch ihn kümmerte es nicht. Seit einer Stunde saß er schon hier, in dieser Einöde auf einem der vielen Felsen. Hier gab es kaum Leben. Nur wenige Pflanzen und Tiere konnten in der Hitze der Wüste überleben und genau deshalb war dies der richtige Ort. Er war verabredet. Wartete auf den Saiyajin, mit dem er reden wollte, doch er war viel früher zu ihrem Treffpunkt gekommen, als vereinbart war. Zuhause hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er hatte sich nach absoluter Stille gesehnt. Nach einem Platz, an dem er einfach sein konnte, nichts tun musste, geschweige denn an das denken, was er in Kürze machen würde.

Wie eine Statue aus Marmor saß er dort oben. Unnachgiebig, eigentümlich schön und strahlte die innere Ruhe eines Kriegers aus, der seine Kräfte im Einklang hatte. Würde sein Vater noch leben, er wäre stolz auf seinen Sohn, denn nie zuvor sah dieser so erhaben und edel aus wie in diesem Moment. Ja, so wie Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajins, gerade wirkte, war er der Inbegriff seiner Spezies. Stärke, Verstand und Herz bildeten eine Einheit, ließen Vegeta erhaben und auch irgendwie traurig wirken. Sein Herz hatte eine Wahl getroffen, eine, welche das Leben von seinem Sohn und ihm selbst für immer ändern würde. Wenn sein Wunsch an Shenlong gesprochen war, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Alles wäre anders. Doch es musste sein. Er konnte einfach nur so handeln.

„Vegeta", wurde er knapp von Kakarott begrüßt. Der Saiyajin hatte sich via Momentaner Teleportation hinter ihm materialisiert.

„Kakarott", grüßte der Prinz ebenso kurz angebunden zurück.

„Du hast dich entschieden?", wurde er gefragt und der Größere ließ sich neben ihm auf dem sandigen Fels nieder.

„Ja."

„Die Dragonballs?"

„Ja", sagte Vegeta und seine Stimme klang wie die eines entschlossenen Mannes, doch Kakarott kannte Vegeta inzwischen gut genug, um den leisen Unterton darin zu hören. Es war der Klang eines gebrochenen Mannes. „Heute noch werde ich mit der Suche beginnen." Zur Verdeutlichung hob er den Dragonball-Radar, welcher die ganze Zeit in seiner Hand verborgen gelegen hatte.

„Ich helfe dir."

„Nein! Das ist etwas, das ich alleine machen muss."

„Verstehe", entgegnete Kakarott, der glaubte, einen Teil des Schmerzes seines Gegenübers erahnen zu können. Hätte er aber in Vegeta hineinsehen können, wäre er erschüttert gewesen von dem Leid, welches dieser empfand. Möglicherweise wäre er von seinem Handeln, Vegeta und Trunks auseinander zu bringen, davon, Vegeta zu bestärken, die Dragonballs zu benutzen, abgekommen. Kakarott hatte jedoch keine Ahnung und so befürwortete er Vegetas Entscheidung, die er selbst initiiert hatte.

Nachdem die Krieger einige Minuten schweigend in der Hitze vor sich hin geschwitzt hatten, kam die Frage auf, welche Vegeta die ganze Zeit erwartet hatte.

„Was wirst du dir wünschen?"

Bedacht und ruhig antwortete er: „Dass Trunks alles vergisst, was zwischen uns geschehen ist. Dass die Zeit für uns alle zurückgedreht wird, bis zu jenem Moment auf dem Balkon, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal geküsst habe."

„Und der dritte Wunsch?"

„Dass", und Vegetas Stimme zitterte mit einem Mal, „dass ich ihn niemals anders liebte, als einen Sohn."

Die Stimme brach. Der Prinz der Saiyajins weinte. Da war kein Stolz, keine Erhabenheit mehr, nur noch ein Mann, der über den Verlust dessen weinte, was ihm das Kostbarste war. Tränen des Kummers liefen über sein Gesicht, fast lautlos und doch in Strömen. Kakarott wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und er zögerte, ehe er sich dazu entschloss, den Zorn Vegetas auf sich zu nehmen und den Krieger in seine tröstende Arme zog. Vegeta wurde gehalten, bis seine Tränen ebenso plötzlich versiegten, wie sie geflossen waren. Peinlich berührt sahen sie sich an. Auch ohne Worte auszutauschen versprachen sie sich mit ihren Blicken, dass dies ein weiteres Geheimnis zwischen ihnen sein würde. Ein Geheimnis, welches sie alle in Kürze vergessen sollten.

„Ich gehe jetzt", sagte Vegeta und stand auf. Seine Miene war wieder verschlossen, die feuchte Spur der Tränen in der Hitze getrocknet. Ausgedörrt und durstig fühlte er sich etwas merkwürdig auf den Beinen, doch schob er auch diese Empfindung, diese Schwäche zurück, wie alles andere, das ihn von seiner Suche ablenkte.

„Vegeta…" Kakarott sprach leise, zögernd.

„Ja?"

„Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg."

Vegeta grinste schwach, ehe er den Blickkontakt zu dem jüngeren Saiyajin suchte. Stummes Verständnis schwebte zwischen ihnen. Ein seltener Moment, den sie bisher nur auf dem Schlachtfeld geteilt hatten. War es das? Befanden sie auch jetzt in einem Kampf? Nur dass er der Gegner war? Für Vegeta war es sinnlos, über dieses oder jenes zu Grübeln. Er hatte eine Mission und sobald diese erledigt war, würde alles wieder so sein, wie es sollte. Menschen und Gefühle wären zurechtgerückt und nichts Verwerfliches lag mehr in der Luft. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an Kakarott hob Vegeta ab. Der Dragonball-Radar zeigte ihm an, dass er Richtung Osten fliegen musste. Nur einmal blickte er noch zurück. Das Geräusch von Kakarotts Teleportion war der Grund.

„Fauler Sack", murmelte er, „wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du deinen Nummer 1 Platz noch verlieren." Dass der andere Krieger ihn nicht mehr hören konnte, war ihm egal. Er hatte es mehr zu sich selbst gesagt. Eine kleine, weitere Motivation, die er für sein Vorhaben benötigte. Seine Suche begann. Doch während Vegeta sich an seine Aufgabe machte, ahnte er keineswegs, dass Trunks Zuhause gerade seine Mutter aufsuchte. Dass er zu Bulma ins Labor ging, um sie nach dem Dragonball-Radar zu fragen, denn auch Trunks war die süße Versuchung der magischen Kugeln in Erinnerung geraten. Nur unterschieden sich die Wünsche, die Trunks gegenüber dem heiligen Drachen äußern wollte komplett von denen seines Vaters. Vegeta ahnte nichts dergleichen, auch nicht, dass Bulma ihrem Sohn sagte, dass Vegeta bereits den Radar an sich genommen hatte.

**oooOOooo**

Leichte Erschöpfung breitete sich allmählich in Vegeta aus. Die Sonne war im Begriff unterzugehen und bisher hatte er nur fünf Dragonballs finden können. Zu seinem persönlichen Ärger waren die Kugeln keineswegs so leicht zu finden gewesen, wie er erhofft hatte. Die Hindernisse, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten, waren zwar bisher leicht zu beheben gewesen, aber eine geduldige Suche gehörte definitiv nicht zu seinen Stärken. Da er den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen und die Capsule Corporation bereits am späten Morgen verlassen hatte, hing ihm sein Magen inzwischen fast zu den Knien. Der Hunger verschlechterte seine Laune zunehmend. Als er gerade über ein kleines Dorf, irgendwo in der östlichen Taiga, flog, überlegte er, ob er dort landen und nach einem Gasthaus fragen sollte. Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass er kein Geld dabei hatte und beließ es dabei. Seinen Hunger konnte er auch nach Erledigung seiner Aufgabe stillen, sofern er dann noch hungrig war. Sollte er die Zeit wirklich bis zu dem Moment auf dem Balkon zurückdrehen lassen, dann war er körperlich durch und durch gesättigt. In Sekundenbruchteilen fiel ihm ein, wie groß sein Hunger nach etwas ganz anderem gewesen war.

Das Bild von sich selbst, nackt und abwartend, tauchte in seinem Inneren auf. Er hatte gewartet, auf den Wind, das Gewitter, den Regen. Seine Erregung war mit den Elementen gewachsen und er hatte diesem Bedürfnis nachgegeben. Selbst jetzt brachte der pure Gedanke daran seinen Körper dazu, zu reagieren. Unwillkürlich tauchte ein Kribbeln in seinen Eingeweiden auf und plötzlich wurde dieses Bild von einem anderen überlagert. Trunks und er auf Yūwaku. Sein Sohn, der unter seinem Körper gebebt hatte. Der sich, gefangen in Lust und Leidenschaft, hitzig mit ihm vereint hatte. Sein Glied schwoll langsam an. Fluchend verdrängte er den Gedanken daran wieder. Wie konnte er selbst jetzt noch seinen Sohn begehren, wo er doch dabei war, ihre intime Vergangenheit zu löschen?

Kurz seufzte er auf. Das Dorf unter ihm war schon längst verschwunden. Ein paar karge Landstriche folgten und irgendwann entdeckte Vegeta in der Ferne die Anzeichen eines Berges. Der Dragonball-Radar führte ihn genau dorthin. Er war gespannt, wo dieser Dragonball versteckt war, den letzten hatte er aus dem Nest eines brütenden Dinosaurier-Weibchens rauben müssen. Natürlich war die Echse nicht erfreut darüber gewesen und Vegeta hatte dem wutschäumenden Tier einen einzelnen Schlag verpasst und es k.o. gehauen. Hätte er da schon so einen enormen Hunger verspürt, wäre er weniger zimperlich vorgegangen und hätte sich ein Dinosaurier-Steak gegönnt. Doch hinterher war man bekanntlich immer schlauer.

Im Moment war Vegeta einfach dankbar, dass er nur noch zwei Kugeln benötigte, denn die Sonne war nun fast untergegangen und er wusste, dass Trunks sich allmählich fragen würde, wo er steckte. Auch wenn sie seit ihrer Rückkehr auf der Erde kaum Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, war er sich sicher, dass der Junge seine Aura seit ihrem letzten Gespräch öfters kontrolliert hatte. Weshalb er sich dessen sicher war? Weil er das gleiche mit Trunks getan hatte. Zurzeit war Trunks' Aura allerdings nur sehr schwach wahrnehmbar. Vielleicht schlief der Junge ja gerade. Vegeta war es gleich, Hauptsache, Trunks wusste nicht, was er tat. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er wissen, was sein Sohn davon halten würde, wenn er wüsste, was er vorhatte. Nun, ehrlich gesagt wusste er es genau. Trunks wäre enttäuscht und verletzt. Vegeta hätte um ein Neues die Welt des Jungen erschüttert. So aber war er unwissend und Vegeta wurde die Diskussion, was für sie beide am besten sei, erspart. Wobei Kakarott ihn mehr oder minder in die richtige Richtung geschubst hatte. Abermals seufzte er kurz auf. Schon wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Er musste damit aufhören. Es war doch zum Kotzen. Sein Ziel war schon greifbar und die letzten zwei Dragonballs würden auch bald in seinen Händen liegen.

Der Berg, welcher Teil einer kleinen Gebirgskette war, lag inzwischen direkt vor ihm. Er suchte eine eignete Stelle und landete auf dem größten der Berge. Das Radar blinkte und führte in Richtung Westen. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne versanken dort gerade am Horizont. Ein schöner Anblick mit den orangen und roten Tönen, doch Vegeta hatte keinen Sinn dafür. Er wollte die Dragonballs heute noch alle finden. In der Wüste hatte er mehr als genug Zeit vertrödelt. Auch dass die Kugeln über den ganzen Globus verteilt waren und er von einem Kontinent zum andern fliegen musste, hatte ihn Zeit gekostet. Da das Signal inzwischen zu ungenau geworden war, lief er. Vielleicht sollte er Bulma einmal sagen, dass sie eine Feinjustierung an dem Radar vornehmen sollte.

Fünf Minuten lief Vegeta, als das Geräusch des Radars sich veränderte. Es piepste nun schneller und lauter. Der Dragonball war ganz nah. Seine Augen suchten in der Dunkelheit, doch er stand an einer mit Sträuchern überwucherten Klippe. Das Gestrüpp zu durchsuchen wäre reine Zeitverschwendung. Er würde ohnehin nichts sehen, vom Aufwand abgesehen. Vegeta fackelte nicht lange, mit zwei gezielten Energiebällen seines Ki's brannte er die Sträucher ab. Aufgeregt flatterten überlebende Vögel und Kleintiere davon. Vegeta juckte es kaum. In den abgebrannten Überresten fand er den Dragonball jedoch nicht. Nun schickte er eine wahre Salve seiner Energiebälle los. Dabei interessierte es ihn auch kein Stück, wer die Lichtbälle sehen konnte oder was sich die Menschen denken würden. Ihm ging es rein um die Kugel. Als das Feuer verloschen, die Pflanzen zu Staub zerfallen und seine Augen sich wieder an die minimalen Lichtverhältnis gewöhnt hatten, blickte sich der Saiyajin abermals um. Vom Dragonball war nach wie vor keine Spur zu sehen. Wütend schnalzte Vegeta mit der Zunge.

Er drückte nochmals auf dem Knopf des Radars herum. Das Display veränderte sich und er sah eine Großaufnahme der Umgebung. Laut Anzeige stand er nur ein paar Meter vom Dragonball entfernt. Müde ging er die wenigen Schritte und wäre beinahe gefallen. Der Abgrund war vor ihm aufgetaucht. Sofort wusste Vegeta, was zu tun war. Er ging den letzten Schritt, der ihn in tödliche Tiefe führte und fing sich sofort mit der Flugkraft seines Ki's auf. Der Dragonball war irgendwo an der Felswand. Das Abfackeln der Sträucher hätte er sich sparen können. Er brauchte keine Minute, ehe er den Dragonball entdeckte, er lag auf einem kleinen Vorsprung. Sofort flog er hin, nahm ihn und legte ihn zu den anderen in seinen Beutel.

Der sechste Dragonball! Nun fehlte ihm nur noch einer. Ein einzelner trennte ihn von der Befreiung seiner Schuld, von dem Schritt, das Richtige zu tun. Sein Herz wurde ein Stückchen leichter und gleichzeitig wogte eine Welle der Traurigkeit über ihn hinweg. Weshalb konnte das Richtige sich manchmal so schmerzhaft anfühlen? Ehe er vollständig in düsteren Gedanken versank, aktivierte er den Dragonball-Radar erneut. Zuerst zeigte es die Kugeln an, welche bereits in Vegetas Tasche lagen, dann erweiterte das Gerät seinen Radius und suchte weiter. Fast drei Minuten verstrichen, bevor das Gerät den Dragonball fand. Plötzlich war Vegeta angespannt. Der siebte Dragonball! Bald schon würde er ihn in Händen halten. Den Blick noch immer auf die Zielkoordinaten geheftet musste er blinzeln. Das Radar wollte ihn zurück in Richtung Satan City führen. Augenblicklich fiel ihm auf, dass dies keinen Sinn ergab. Wäre der Dragonball schon die ganze Zeit dort gewesen, er hätte ihn als ersten bemerkt. Er brauchte nicht überlegen, wie dies möglich war, denn just in diesem Moment wanderte der blinkende Punkt auf dem Display des Radars. Der Dragonball wurde bewegt!

„Na toll", dachte sich Vegeta, nun würde er der Kugel auch noch hinterher jagen müssen. Mehr als nur schlecht gelaunt flog er los. Wer auch immer den Dragonball hatte, ob Mensch oder Tier, würde es bereuen, ihn zu einer Verfolgung zu zwingen. Als sein Magen nach ein paar Minuten zusätzlich noch lautvernehmlich knurrte, war Vegetas Laune definitiv am Boden angelangt. Jede einzelne Pore mit Missmut gefüllt, flog er dem letzten Dragonball hinterher.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Hey! Das war es wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich wie immer freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet <strong>^.^<strong>


	19. Shenlong

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen: **

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Shenlong

Es war Nacht, als Vegeta Satan City erreichte. Die Lichter der Stadt waren grell und bunt. Es war Samstag und viele Menschen waren in den Straßen unterwegs. Die meisten von ihnen gönnten sich nach einer harten Arbeitswoche den Luxus, feiern zu gehen. In größeren und kleineren Gruppen und manchmal auch nur zu zweit, liefen die Menschen von einer Lokalität zur nächsten. Vegetas Stimmung fand seinen vermeintlichen Tiefpunkt, als der Dragonball-Radar genau über dem Vergnügungsviertel wie wild zu piepsen begann. Seufzend landete er in einer der verlassenen Seitengassen, um sich unbemerkt unter die Leute zu mischen. Den Radar hielt er in seiner Hand. Das einzig Gute an der Sache war, dass der Radar sich die letzten 20 Minuten nicht mehr bewegt hatte. Offenbar war sein aktueller Besitzer zum Ruhen gekommen.

Vegeta lief noch an einigen Geschäften vorbei, den Blick stets auf den Dragonball-Radar gerichtet. So entging ihm, dass die Menschen einen Bogen um ihn machten. Es war fast so, als würden sie an seiner Aura abprallen und deshalb unwillkürlich eine Schneise für den Prinzen bilden. Vegeta selbst hatte nur einen Gedanken im Kopf, den Dragonball. Sein Herz schlug Achterbahn, weil er kurz davor stand, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Nach einem weiteren akustischen Signal des Radars blieb Vegeta stehen. Jetzt erst hob er seinen Blick, was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Er stand vor einem Pub, durch dessen ausladende Fenster bullige, finster drein blickende Kerle zu sehen waren. Sofern es möglich war, verschlechterte sich Vegetas Laune ein weiteres Mal. Typen wie diese bedeuteten Ärger und auf Ärger hatte er gerade keine Lust. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er es genossen, mit ihnen zu spielen, aber heute wollte er nur noch eines, den fehlenden Dragonball und dann seine Wünsche äußern. Er neigte den Kopf nach rechts und links, bis seine Wirbel knackten und ging dann in den Pub hinein. Vegeta war bereit. Mal sehen, welche dieser Gestalten die Kugel besaß.

Bereits als er die Tür öffnete, wandten sich alle Blicke zu ihm um. Hatte er vorher geglaubt, dass die Typen finster drein geschaut hatten, so waren ihre Blicke nun offenkundig abschätzig und angriffslustig. Vegeta ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren, schritt zur Theke, setze sich auf einen Hocker und orderte ein Bier. Dass er kein Geld dabei hatte, um die Zeche zu bezahlen, ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich. Ihm schwante ohnehin, dass die Situation sich gleich derart ändern würde, dass in ein paar Minuten keiner mehr nach dem Geld fragen würde. Tatsächlich behielt er recht, denn noch bevor das Getränk vor ihm stand, tauchte eine riesige Gestalt neben ihm auf.

„Hey, Kleiner, hast du dich verirrt?" Vegeta reagierte nicht. Noch nicht. „Die Schwulenkneipe ist die Straße runter. Solche wie dich", sagte der Typ und fasste an Vegetas rosafarbenes Hemd, „wollen wir hier nicht haben."

„Nimm deine Hand weg!", war alles, was Vegeta dazu meinte. Sein Tonfall war Warnung genug, doch scheinbar nahm der Anführer dieser ledertragenden Muskeltypen diese nicht ernst. Ein höhnisches Lachen von ihm begonnen, wurde von den anderen Anwesenden des Pubs aufgegriffen.

„Flossen weg!", sagte Vegeta ein weiteres Mal und der Typ wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Sonst was?", fragte er spottend.

„Sonst breche ich dir deine Hand."

„Probier's doch, Schwuchtel."

Eine weitere Aufforderung brauchte Vegeta nicht. Er legte seine Hand auf die des Angreifers, löste sie mit gewissem Druck von seiner Schulter und noch ehe die Hand einen Zentimeter von seinem Körper entfernt war, hörte man ein lautes, deutliches Knacken. Der Typ schrie vor Schmerz laut und anhaltend. Stühle und Tische quietschten, als die restlichen Männer aufstanden. Sie bleckten ihre Zähne wie Hunde, drohten mit geballten Fäusten und blockierten den Ausgang. Der Barkeeper ging in Deckung. Vegeta war noch immer vollkommen gelassen. Keiner dieser Typen hatte eine Kampfkraft, die ihm in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich werden konnte. Selbst ein Saiyajin-Baby hätte die komplette Meute außer Kraft setzen können. Gleichwohl Vegeta die Ruhe selbst war, stand er auf. Erst jetzt ließ er die Hand des Anführers los. Dieser sackte zu Boden, krabbelte hinter seine Männer und versteckte sich dort. Erbärmlich.

„Ihr habt etwas, das ich haben will", meinte Vegeta. „Wir können es einfach machen oder schmerzhaft. Sucht es euch aus."

„Was willst du?", fragte ein blonder Kerl aus dem Hintergrund.

„Ich suche eine Glaskugel. Sie ist orange und trägt in ihrem Inneren einen Stern."

„So was haben wir nicht", brummte ein anderer, weiter vorne. Aber Vegeta konnte sehen, wie eine Gestalt mit rotem Haar für einen Augenblick schuldbewusst dreinsah, ehe sie wieder ein Pokerface aufsetzte.

„Ich weiß, dass jemand von euch die Kugel hat. Also raus damit!"

„Du spinnst doch", brüllte ein besonders großes Exemplar in der ersten Reihe. Die Aggression stand ihm derart ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Vegeta wusste, wem er demnächst den Kiefer brechen würde. „Nur weil du Bill die Hand gebrochen hast, heißt das nicht, dass wir vor einem Zwerg wie dir einknicken. Wir sind 20 und du? Du bist so groß wie mein 10.-Jähriger Sohn."

Vegetas Nerv meldete sich wieder. Pochend, schmerzend und vor alledem nervend. Er rang mit Geduld, denn er hatte kein Interesse daran, den ganzen Laden auseinander zu nehmen. Schon alleine, wenn er an Bulmas Geschrei dachte, sobald er daheim wäre, vermieste ihm die Vorstellung daran, die Typen windelweich zu prügeln. Dann fiel ihm jedoch plötzlich ein, dass er die Zeit mit den Dragonballs ändern würde. Sollte er die Kerle jetzt vermöbeln, dann würde es niemand erfahren. Ein finsteres Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Wollen wir wetten, dass ich nur einen Finger brauche, um dich durchs Fenster zu schleudern?"

Abermals lachte alles und dann kam der erste Schlag in Vegetas Richtung. Gekonnt wich er aus und zeigte den Schlägern, dass er tatsächlich nur einen Finger benötigte. Das Fenster brach klirrend auseinander. Die drei Idioten, die in der Flugbahn ihres Kumpels gestanden waren, flogen gleich mit hinaus. Panik brach unter den Typen aus. Ein paar trampelten über ihre Freunde hinweg, um Vegeta zu entkommen, doch Vegeta wischte mit seinen Bewegungen nur die aus dem Weg, die zwischen ihm und dem Kerl mit der schuldbewussten Miene standen. Der Typ hatte sich unter einem der Tische verkrochen, einen Rucksack fest in der Hand haltend.

„Geh weg! Verschwinde!", schrie er hysterisch. „Ich hab das Ding nicht!" Seine Hände umklammerten den Rucksack immer stärker.

„Willst du mich verarschen?", fragte Vegeta und bemerkte die Pfütze, die sich zu seinen Füßen ausbreitete. Der Kerl hatte sich in die Hose gemacht. Angewidert verzog er sein Gesicht, als von hinten ein Stuhl auf seinem Kopf landete. Obwohl ihn dieser kaum zum Zucken gebracht hatte, drehte sich Vegeta um.

„Ist das dein ernst?"

„Äh… Ja… Nein…"

Vegeta war das Gestammel zu doof und schlug zu. Der Kerl landete in der nächsten Wand und blieb dort stecken, obwohl Vegeta nur halbherzig zugehauen hatte. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, war der andere Typ mit dem Dragonball verschwunden. Er knurrte. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Jetzt musste er ihm auch noch hinterher jagen, doch wie er dem Geschrei auf der Straße entnahm, sollte das leichter werden als gedacht.

Ohne Rücksicht auf Passanten eilte er dem roten Haarschopf hinterher. Der Typ war flink und schien sich bestens in der Gegend auszukennen. Geschickt schaffte er es durch diverse Abkürzungen immer wieder, dass Vegeta ihn kurzzeitig aus den Augen verlor. Vegeta, welcher sich jedoch an seine Aura geheftet hatte und dessen Blick über Jahre hinweg auf flüchtende Beute trainiert war, fand ihn sofort wieder. Er trieb ihn voran und dann kam der finale Zusammenstoß, als er den Burschen in eine Sackgasse gedrängt hatte.

„Hey", stammelte der Kerl, „wir können die Kugel verkaufen und den Gewinn teilen. Wie wär's?"

„Geld interessiert mich nicht. Und jetzt her mit dem Dragonball!"

„Vater?"

Vegetas Miene gefror. Für einen Moment glaubte er, sein Herz bliebe stehen und dass er träumte, doch als er das Geräusch von Trunks' Schuhen auf dem gepflasterten Boden vernahm, als dieser landete, wusste er, dass dies grausame Realität war.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Das Gleiche wie du. Die Dragonballs."

„Wie hast du die Kugeln gefunden ohne Radar?"

„Hab ich nicht. Ich bin deiner Aura gefolgt."

Vegeta schloss die Augen. Wie dumm er gewesen war! Er hatte Trunks unterschätzt. Weshalb hatte er die Möglichkeit ausgeschlossen, dass Trunks ebenfalls auf die Idee kam, die Dragonballs zu benutzen?

„Was hast du damit vor?"

„Was hast _du_ damit vor?", die Gegenfrage. „Willst du alles rückgängig machen, ohne mit mir zu reden? Triffst du wieder alle wichtigen Entscheidungen ohne mich?"

Die Anklage war berechtigt. Der Grund, weshalb Vegeta gehofft hatte, Trunks würde von seinem Vorhaben nichts mitbekommen. Er öffnete seine Augen. Vor ihm war noch immer die Wand, der Rothaarige, der zwischen Müllsäcken saß und der Rucksack mit dem Dragonball. So nah. Sein Ziel war so nah!

„Was willst du dir wünschen? Dass sie es akzeptieren? Dass wir nicht Vater und Sohn sind? Oder dass wir irgendwo unerkannt leben können?" Er drehte sich um, sah in Trunks' violette Augen und kämpfte innerlich gegen die Hoffnung und die Liebe an, die er für ihn empfand. „Du hast Recht, wir könnten das tun, aber es wäre falsch."

„Liebst du mich nicht mehr?" Trunks' Stimme zitterte vor Furcht und Traurigkeit.

„Verstehst du es nicht? Ich mache das, weil ich dich liebe!"

„Warum schmerzt deine Liebe so sehr? Weshalb musste Goku uns auf Yūwaku finden? Wäre er doch Zuhause geblieben! Es hätte unser Geheimnis sein können. Wir könnten jetzt am Fluss sitzen, während ein Fisch im Feuer gart und ich dürfte dich endlich wieder küssen!"

„Trunks…"

„Du bist ein Feigling! Versteckst dich hinter Moral und Anstand, anstatt für deine Gefühle, für mich, zu kämpfen."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Nein, tut es nicht. Aber obwohl du mich schon wieder so verletzt hast, liebe ich dich noch immer."

Vegeta hatte keine Ahnung, was er Trunks darauf erwidern sollte. Sein Sohn hatte Recht, er war dabei, wegzurennen. Er nahm den einfachen, vernünftigen Weg und dennoch war er überzeugt, dass dies das Beste für Trunks war. Wenn er nur seine Wünsche äußern könnte, dann wäre Trunks ihm nicht länger böse, wäre nicht länger verletzt. Gerade wollte er sich dem Rothaarigen zuwenden, als er von der Seite einen Schlag mit einem Stück Holz abbekam. Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper qualvoll. Er stöhnte, knickte mit den Knien ein. Die Wunde an seinem verletzten Arm platzte auf. Ihm war schwarz vor Augen, so spürte er mehr, als er es sah, dass Trunks auf ihn zukam.

„Vater", hörte er ihn besorgt, doch dann zog Trunks sich plötzlich zurück. Vegeta kam wieder auf die Beine und abermals hieb ein Schlag mit der alten Holzlatte auf ihn nieder. Der rothaarige Bastard hatte allen Ernstes den Nerv, ihn anzugreifen! Wütend schlug Vegeta zurück. Der Kerl landete bewusstlos in der Ecke zwischen dem Müll. Ein paar Mal atmete Vegeta tief durch, bevor der Schmerz in seinem Arm schwächer wurde. Sein Kopf war wieder klar. Trunks war verschwunden. Sofort suchte er nach dem Rucksack, doch dieser war ebenfalls fort. Zumindest konnte Trunks sich ohne die anderen Dragonballs nichts wünschen, aber noch ehe Vegeta den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, fasste er an seinen Gürtel. Der Beutel mit den anderen Dragonballs war weg. Trunks! Ein zorniger Schrei drang aus seiner Kehle, seine Aura explodierte und brachte im Umkreis von etlichen Häuserblocks sämtliche Glasscheiben zum bersten. Erst dann jagte er der Aura seines Sohnes hinterher. Er durfte nicht zu spät kommen. Aber als Satan City ein paar Minuten später in seinem Rücken lag, sah er, wie sich die Nacht ein Stück weiter auf dem Land verdunkelte, wie Blitz und Donner sich entluden und in der Dunkelheit ein großer mächtiger Drache erschien. Shenlong war erwacht.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

><p>Hey! <strong>:-)<strong> Das war es schon wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich jedenfalls sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


	20. Wünsche

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Pärchen: **

Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**

Vegeta empfindet Gefühle der gänzlich nicht väterlichen Art für Trunks. Wird es ihm gelingen seinem Verlangen standzuhalten und seinen Stolz zu wahren, oder stellt Trunks eine Versuchung dar, der selbst ein mächtiger Prinz wie Vegeta nicht ewig widerstehen kann?

**Warnung:**

Slash; Lime / ev. Lemon; Inzest - Hinweis: Trunks ist in dieser FF 16.-Jahre alt.

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir, alle Figuren sind Besitz von Akira Toriyama.

**Betaleser:**

Smokey Sky - _DANKE _ für eine super Betaarbeit **^.^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blutgewitter<strong>

Wünsche

Vegeta flog, so schnell er konnte. Der Flugwind peitsche ihm um die Ohren, doch es war ihm gleich. Alles was zählte, war, dass er Shenlong erreichte, bevor Trunks seine Wünsche äußern konnte. Hätte er doch Kakarotts Hilfe bei der Suche angenommen, dann wäre ihm dieser Schlamassel erspart geblieben. Oder zumindest könnte er jetzt von den Vorteilen der momentanen Teleportation profitieren. So aber raste er in übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit, bei dem sich sein hungriger Körper fast verausgabte, durch den Nachthimmel.

Panik und Ärger über sich selbst schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Er war ein Narr gewesen, dass er geglaubt hatte, alles würde sich mit den Dragonballs von selbst lösen. Sein Sohn hatte ihn überrascht und es sogar geschafft, ihm die Dragonballs abzunehmen. Dieser Fehler könnte seine ganzen Pläne zunichtemachen. Aber all das Fluchen brachte ihn nicht weiter. Es galt nun, Schaden abzuwenden. Shenlong war direkt vor ihm. Er hörte, wie der Drache mit Trunks sprach.

„Hast du dir deinen Wunsch gut überlegt?"

„Ja", entgegnete Trunks.

„Dein Wunsch ist hiermit erfüllt."

Vegeta landete neben seinem Sohn. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er noch sehen, wie Shenlongs Augen rot aufleuchteten. Dunkle Lichtstrahlen breiteten sich daraus aus und dann war wieder alles wie zuvor. Trunks' erster Wunsch war erfüllt worden.

„Was hast du getan?", herrschte Vegeta den Teenager an und packte ihn am Hemdkragen. Nie zuvor war er so sauer auf Trunks gewesen. Selbst der Zorn, den er auf Yūwaku empfunden und der sich in ihrem großen Kampf entladen hatte, war nur ein Abklatsch dessen gewesen. Es kostete Vegeta enorme Mühe, Trunks für seine Torheit kein weiteres Mal zu Brei zu schlagen.

„Was ich für richtig hielt", hielt ihm sein Sohn entgegen.

„Was genau ist das?"

„Sag du es mir", fauchte Trunks ihn an. „Du willst doch immer entscheiden. Glaubst, dass du alles besser weißt wie ich, also sag du mir, was ich gerade getan habe!", brüllte er.

Vegeta riss die Faust hoch. Er wollte ihn schlagen, ihn wirklich schlagen, doch er brachte es nicht fertig. Sein ganzer Arm zitterte. Zornig fluchend ließ er von Trunks ab. Losgelassen stolperte der Halbsaiyajin ein paar Meter zurück. Vegeta lief im Kreis. Seine Gedanken rasten. Noch fühlte er sich normal. Er war weiterhin Trunks' Vater. Sie waren auf keinem einsamen Planeten und er erinnerte sich von ihrem ersten Kuss bis zum jetzigen Moment an alles, was jemals an Intimität zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Was also hatte Trunks sich gewünscht? Kurz huschte sein Blick zu seinem Sohn hinüber, doch Trunks sah ihn nur abwartend an. Jetzt erst richtete Vegeta seine Augen auf den heiligen Drachen.

„Erfüllst du mir meine Wünsche?"

„Wenn Trunks dir seine letzten zwei Wünsche übergibt", antworte Shenlong, der ungeduldig mit seiner Schwanzspitze zuckte.

Abermals sah Vegeta zu Trunks und ging auf diesen zu. Sein Zorn war fast verraucht, wenngleich noch immer ein Feuer in ihm quoll. Tiefe Verzweiflung hatte sich Vegetas bemächtigt. Wie sollte er mit nur zwei Wünschen auskommen? Ob Trunks sie ihm überhaupt abtrat?

„Junge", sagte Vegeta, „vertraust du mir?"

„Sollte ich denn?"

„Ich weiß, ich habe dich übergangen. Dir nicht immer die Wahrheit gesagt und ja, vielleicht ist mein Weg der feige-"

„-vielleicht?"

„Okay", knurrte Vegeta, „es ist der feige Weg, aber das mache ich nur für dich. Ich liebe dich. Liebe dich so sehr, dass ich das Richtige für dich tun will. Ist das denn verkehrt?"

„Nein", sagte Trunks reumütig. „Aber ist es verkehrt, wenn ich mit einbezogen werden möchte? Es ist schließlich mein Leben, worum es hier geht! Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht das Richtige tun. Vielleicht möchte ich lieber das schwere Leben an deiner Seite!"

„Trunks…"

Vegetas Herz schwoll vor Liebe an. In jenem Augenblick wünschte er sich mehr denn je, dass Kakarott niemals Yūwaku betreten und ihr Geheimnis entdeckt hätte. Trunks liebte ihn ebenso bedingungslos wie er ihn. Die Grenze zwischen Richtig und Falsch verschwamm und alles was übrig blieb, war Liebe, ihre Liebe.

„Vertrau mir ein letztes Mal, Trunks", bat Vegeta leise.

„Du wirst alles zerstören."

„Nein, es wird nur anders werden." Vegeta zog Trunks in eine innige Umarmung, hielt seinen Sohn für eine Weile und streichelte ihm durchs feine Haar. „Bitte", bat Vegeta ein weiteres Mal. „Ich verspreche dir, dass alles gut werden wird."

Trunks weinte fast lautlos. Seine Schultern bebten und Vegeta wusste, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er seinen Sohn zum Weinen brachte. „Gib mir deine restlichen Wünsche." Das Nicken von Trunks war alles, was er als Bestätigung erhielt. „Reicht dir das?", fragte Vegeta Shenlong.

„Ja", sagte der heilige Drache. „Und nun, nenne mir deine Wünsche, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Mit einem Kuss auf seinen Kopf ließ Vegeta Trunks los und wandte sich ganz dem Drachen zu.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass die Zeit zurückgedreht wird, bis zu dem Moment, bevor ich Trunks zum ersten Mal geküsst habe. Kannst du das?"

„Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen, doch damit der dritte Wunsch nicht verfällt, sag mir zuerst diesen."

Einen Moment dachte Vegeta nach, doch dann äußerte er sich klar und deutlich: „Ich wünsche mir, dass wir alle vergessen, dass es jemals mehr zwischen Trunks und mir als eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung gegeben hat." Vegetas Stimme war zum Schluss gebrochen. Seine Hand langte nach Trunks und zog diesen wieder zu sich. Er wusste, dass es nur noch Sekunden waren. Wenige Sekunden, die er die Liebe seines Lebens so halten konnte, wo er sich ihrer erinnern konnte.

„So sei es", antworte Shenlong. Auf ein Neues glühten seine roten Augen auf. Blitze schleuderten aus ihnen heraus und die Dragonballs begannen zu glühen, ehe sie wie Kometen durch die Nacht flogen. Danach gab es nur noch Schwärze.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war Nacht in West City. Die Luft war angenehm kühl nach der Hitze eines Sommertages. Frischer Wind wehte über das Land und führte den Duft eines kommenden Sommerregens mit sich. Schwarze Regenwolken trieben voran. Donner schwoll in der Ferne, dicht gefolgt vom grellen Licht weit entfernter Blitze. Prinz Vegeta stand an der Balkontür ihres Wohnzimmers und wartete. Er sehnte sich nach dem Gewitter, dem Regen. Hoffte, dass das Unwetter die Unruhe in seinem Inneren vertreiben würde.

Er wollte Sex! Sein ganzer Leib schrie nach dem Bedürfnis nach Ekstase. Aber er war nicht hier, um sich seiner Lust zu ergeben, denn dies hätte bedeutet, sich seiner moralischen Schuld hinzugeben. Der Grund hierfür war, dass es sein süßer, unschuldiger, 16.-Jähriger Sohn war, dem diese Begierde galt.

Gepeinigt von Scham fragte er sich immer und immer wieder, wie es nur soweit kommen konnte. Wie hatte er sich in sein eigen Fleisch und Blut verlieben können? Alles hatte er ausprobiert, um sich dieser Gefühle erwehren zu können, war sogar für etliche Monate vom Planeten verschwunden und erst wiedergekehrt, als er glaubte, von seinen Anwandlungen erlöst zu sein, doch er hatte sich geirrt.

Ein Blitz ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Der Sturm war fast da. Wind peitschte mit beständig steigender Stärke durch den Garten. Vegetas Erregung wurde angefacht und schließlich hielt er es im Haus nicht länger aus. Er streifte den Bademantel ab, welchen er trug, öffnete die Balkontür und trat ins Freie.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, vom Wind liebkost zu werden. Vegeta atmete tief ein und aus. Er genoss den reichhaltigen Sauerstoff, der durch seinen Organismus strömte und ihn mit mehr Kraft und Energie versorgte, als es am Tag der Fall gewesen war. Sein Körper kribbelte, seine Lenden brannten. Nun war es soweit, mit Blitz und Donner, die ihn erreicht hatten, war seine Selbstbeherrschung an ihrem Limit angelangt. Mit dem ersten Regentropfen fasste er nach seinem Glied. Der Regen wurde stärker und Vegeta fing an, sich zu verwöhnen.

Das Gewitter tobte nun in vollen Zügen, doch der Prinz bekam kaum noch etwas davon mit, denn er hatte sich ganz seiner Lust hingegeben. Noch bevor er aber seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, wurde die Balkontür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah sich seinem schlimmsten Alptraum gegenüber.

„Vater?", fragte Trunks und Vegeta wurde übel.

„Verschwinde!", fauchte Vegeta, der sich umdrehte, um seine Blöße vor seinem Sohn zu verbergen, um das Schuldgefühl zu verheimlichen, dass es eben dieser war, an den er noch Sekunden zuvor gedacht hatte. Trunks hatte sich schon abgewandt und war fast wieder im Haus, als er inne hielt und sich nochmals Vegeta zuwandte.

„Ich habe etwas Merkwürdiges geträumt."

„Was denn?", fragte Vegeta gegen seinen Willen und dachte nur daran, dass man solche Gespräche besser angezogen und ohne Erektion führen sollte, aber da war es bereits zu spät.

„Ich habe geträumt, wir wären auf einem anderen Planeten gestrandet, nur du und ich. Es war merkwürdig, dort war etwas mit dem Feuer nicht in Ordnung und deshalb sind unsere wahren Gefühle an die Oberfläche getreten."

„Unsere wahren Gefühle?", hakte Vegeta nach.

„Ja, ich habe geträumt, dass wir uns liebten. Nicht so wie Vater und Sohn, sondern richtig."

„Wirklich?" Vegeta musste schlucken. Sollte Trunks seine unlauteren Gedanken und Gefühle unbewusst wahrnehmen?

„Hm", murmelte Trunks. „Wir haben sogar miteinander geschlafen."

Vegetas Knie wurden schwach. Sein Sohn sollte von solchen Dingen nicht sprechen. „Und was ist dann passiert?"

„Du hast die Dragonballs gesucht und uns alles vergessen lassen."

„Dann hatte dein Traum ein Happy End."

„Findest du?", fragte Trunks.

„Na ja, wie hätte denn eine solche Beziehung funktionieren sollen?"

„Aber sollte man nicht für seine wahre Liebe kämpfen?"

„Bei Inzest?"

„Vielleicht hast du ja Recht", antworte Trunks und schüttelte den Kopf. „Zum Glück war es ja nur ein Traum."

„Zum Glück", sagte auch Vegeta. Trunks ging ins Haus zurück und Vegeta stand wieder alleine auf dem Balkon. Noch immer prasselte der Regen auf ihn ein. Blitz und Donner tobte über ihn hinweg, doch seine Erregung war verschwunden. Etwas an dem, was Trunks erzählt hatte, wirkte so vertraut auf ihn. Als würde es an einer tiefvergrabenen Erinnerung rütteln.

Mit den Händen stützte er sich am Geländer ab. Der Sturm erreichte seinen Höhepunkt und während Vegeta das Naturschauspiel genoss, verweilten seine Gedanken bei Trunks' Frage.

„_Aber sollte man nicht für seine wahre Liebe kämpfen?"_

Spielte es in der Liebe tatsächlich eine Rolle, ob man verwandt war oder nicht? Wenn beide es wollten, wenn kein Zwang dahinter steckte, sollte die Tatsache, dass man sich liebte, nicht genug sein? Der Regen hatte aufgehört und Vegeta sehnte sich plötzlich nach seinem warmen Bett. Über derlei Gedanken konnte er noch ein anderes Mal grübeln. Er drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass in Trunks' Zimmer Licht brannte. Sein Sohn stand am Fenster und blickte ihn direkt an. Die blauen Augen trugen einen merkwürdigen Glanz, den Vegeta noch nie zuvor bei seinem Sohn gesehen hatte. Er schien ihn fast zu hypnotisieren und als er sich endlich von dem Blick losreißen konnte und ins Haus ging, dachte Vegeta nur: „Für Trunks würde ich kämpfen."

**ENDE**

* * *

><p>Hey! <strong>:-)<strong> Das war das Ende von „Blutgewitter". Ich weiß, dass es für einige von euch überraschend kommt und ich gestehe auch, dass ich mir sehr unsicher war, was das Ende dieser Story angeht. Aber letztlich ist diese Variante diejenige mit der ich leben kann und die mir für diese FF am passendsten erscheint. Ihr dürft mir aber gerne eure Meinung via Kommi hinterlassen. **;-)** Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


End file.
